PAPA
by LaLaLaPoo
Summary: SALAH! "..jika kamu anggap itu salah, maka selamanya aku tak akan berbuat benar. Karena cinta ini tidak bisa berhenti, Pa..aku mencintaimu,,,"-JJK . . "..t-tidak mungkin..."... . . "Ye In, maafkan aku,"-PJM pairing: Kookmin Park Jimin 36 tahun Jeon Jungkook 18 tahun Jeon Ye In 40 tahun
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOG**_

Jimin itu punya kelainan.

Pernah dengar PSDM?

Tidak usah belibet, singkatnya..itu Persistent Mullerian Duct Syndrome itu adalah kelainan dimana seorang laki-laki punya organ seperti uterus (rahim), ovarium (yang memproduksi telur), tuba falopi (yang membawa telur ke rahim selama pembuahan sperma dari laki-laki) yang belum sempurna. Dan sialnya or untungnya, milik Jimin sudah mendekati sempurna, begitu pernyataan dokter terakhir kali Jimin memeriksakan diri gara-gara perutnya sakit. Ternyata itu berkembang, sesuai dengan perkembangan usia dan kematangan seorang Park Jimin.

Itu bisa di operasi kah?

Bisa dong, dokter saja menyarankan,

 _But, Jimin regret it.._

 _Why?_

...

Jadi itu sebuah kutukan atau anugrah bagi Park Jimin?

Nyatanya dia memilih untuk jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita.

Dan itu adalah cinta pertama-nya.

Hingga, realitas mengkhianati harapan

Jimin kehilangan cinta, rasa, serta warna

Namun bersamaan dengan itu, sosok mungil bak malaikat telah datang

Sosok yang menjadi bukti cinta Park Jimin dan sang terkasih

Bayinya

Putranya

...

Meski Jungkook dikatai gila

Nyatanya memang dia gila

Meski seseorang menginterupsi bahwa Jungkook hanya tidak dapat membedakan letak perasaannya

Nyatanya dia sadar bahwa itu cinta

Cinta yang salah letak jatuh-nya

SALAH

Dia mencintai ayah-nya

...

Jimin tak ingin lagi kehilangan bahagia untuk kali kedua

Namun bagaiman jika Jungkook menginginkan-nya

Utuh, semua yang ada pada dirinya

Jimin kehilangan warna

...

Nyoba-nyoba nih...

Next ya?


	2. Chapter 2

HAI...!

Sebelumnya maaf, typo bertebaran okeyy..

Bahasa, campur aduk.

Cast? Milik Tuhan YME

Cerita? Murni milik saya...

Happy reading,, semoga suka...

 **Gelap, Terang**

Bisakah sosok Park Jimin kita sebut manusia paling beruntung di dunia ini, atau manusia paling sial? Mari kita simak penyebab dua julukan itu. Park Jimin, usia delapan belas tahun, tiga bulan lagi tepatnya. Dia laki-laki, punya batangan(?) di antara selangkangannya. Dadanya pun datar, namun mungkin karena lemak jadi sedikit berisi dua bagian itu. Wajah...tampan(?), hey tentu saja...dia laki-laki. Sayangnya, cantik, manis dan imut lebih mendominasi rupa-nya.

Kulit-nya bersih, well dia memang selalu pergi untuk merawatnya. Tuntutan pekerjaan...katanya. Namun, stylist noona mengatakan bahwa kulit Jimin tanpa di rawat pun sudah bagus. Malah alami seperti kulit bayi. Wangi tubuhnya pun lembut dan fresh dalam satu waktu, bahkan mau berkeringat sebanyak apapun, Jimin tidak bisa mengeluarkan aroma maskulin dari tubuhnya layaknya pemuda seusianya. Rambut Jimin halus seperti sutera, mau di acak-acak angin topan sekali pun, itu tidak akan jadi berantakan, kecuali memang sengaja di berantakin oleh stylist noona untuk kepentingan profesi-nya, tentu-nya dengan bantuan hair spray.

Oh, badan Jimin itu... minimalis, imut...mungil, begitulah sebutan yang bagus daripada bantet, or pendek. Pinggang-nya ramping, tak ubahnya wanita. Bahu-nya sempit, seolah tak mampu menjadi penopang beban rumah tangga, selayaknya pria pada umumnya.

Emhh,, apalagi yaa...?

Mungkin sampai disitu dulu men-deskripsikan tentang fisik Park Jimin. Sudah bisa kalian temukankah dimana letak keberuntungan dan kesialan seorang Park Jimin?... Belum ya?..

Oh, yeah, saya lupa. Tapi saya tidak lupa kan menyebut Jimin itu laki-laki tulen dan punya batangan(?)?. Sudah dikodratkan bahwa lelaki itu punya batangan dan gunanya untuk meng-hamili(sorry), dengan catatan itu berfungsi(Ups). Punya Jimin berfungsi kok, jadi dia berkemampuan untuk dapat menanam benih pada lahannya(?)

Eitzz,,tapi, eitss...

Jimin sendiri juga punya lahan. Lahan untuk menampung benih tentunya,

Kok bisa?

Pernah dengar PSDM?

Tidak usah belibet, singkatnya..itu Persistent Mullerian Duct Syndrome itu adalah kelainan dimana seorang laki-laki punya organ seperti uterus (rahim), ovarium (yang memproduksi telur), tuba falopi (yang membawa telur ke rahim selama pembuahan sperma dari laki-laki) yang belum sempurna. Dan sialnya or untungnya, milik Jimin sudah mendekati sempurna, begitu pernyataan dokter terakhir kali Jimin memeriksakan diri gara-gara perutnya sakit. Ternyata itu berkembang, sesuai dengan perkembangan usia dan kematangan seorang Park Jimin.

Itu bisa di operasi kah?

Bisa dong, dokter saja menyarankan,

But, Jimin regret it..

Why?

Heol, karier-nya bakal remuk... Jimin itu seorang model, lagi dipuncaknya pula. Kalau dia tidak operasi, memangnya itu rahim dkk bisa hilang sendiri lewat pelototan si dokter. Tentu saja tidak, perutnya harus di silet. Dan itu operasi sama saja seperti operasi caesar bro. Jimin tidak akan mau, bekas lukanya itu yang menjadi ancaman buat karir permodelan-nya.

So, Jimin harus gimana?

Dia itu bisa menghamili dan dihamili loh. Dokter saja mengatakan, "Jimin, hati-hati kalo temenan, baik sama wanita atau pun pria. Kamu ngerti kan maksud aku..". Nah loh,

Tapi Jimin tidak mau ambil pusing. Lagipula, orientasi sex-nya 'Straigt', so dia tetap mempertahankan kelaki-lakiannya yang tulen. Hal itu pun jadi rahasia antara dia, dokter dan Tuhan YME. Dokter-nya bisa dipercaya? Tentu saja, orang dokternya hyung-nya Jimin sendiri kok.

Lalu Orang Tua Jimin?... Oh, Jimin pikir, jangan bawa-bawa orang tua lah dalam masalah itu. Makin pening dia. Pokoknya jalanin hidupnya yang sudah tertulis menjadi pemilik batangan(?) itu. Lagian rahim-nya tidak kelihatan juga, lebih kelihatan batangan-nya(Ups).

Paras Jimin yang imut, manis dan cantik dalam waktu bersamaan tolong diabaikan saja, sebab itu kontras sekali dengan sikapnya yang tegas, dan bijak. Sumpah,, kalau masalah sikap, Jimin itu gentle-man banget.

Terbukti dengan adanya seorang wanita, yang menggilai-nya, sampai bisa tunduk pada kete-gasan seorang Park Jimin sejak dua tahun lalu.

Klise sih, bermula ketika keduanya berada di satu lift yang sama, wanita itu sedang menangis karena habis memergoki kekasihnya selingkuh dengan pria lain. Dan Jimin yang melihat itu hanya memberikan dia beberapa patah kata yang berhasil merangkul dan menenangkan-nya sekaligus secara imaginer.

Dan saat itu si wanita sadar, dia sudah lupa dengan sakit hatinya dan terpesona pada sosok Park Jimin dalam sekali pandang.

Saat itu Jimin hanya mengatakan, "Noona daripada menangis, lebih baik berpikir kemana noona akan melangkah selanjutnya, kembali ke gelapnya malam yang hanya berteman bulan, atau membuka jendela hati dan tersenyum pada matahari"

Tanpa perlu berpikir lagi, wanita itu Jeon Ye In, sudah menetapkan kemana ia melangkah. Sebab yang paling jelas dapat dia tangkap kali ini, matahari tepat di depan matanya.

Kejadian setelah itu, Jimin dan Ye In menjadi lebih dekat. Mereka sebenarnya pun sudah pernah bersinggungan beberapa kali. Sebab Ye In adalah anak tunggal dari pemilik Perusahaan Fashion tempat dia bekerja. Jimin selayaknya laki-laki pada umumnya, memiliki ketertarikan pada seorang Jeon Ye In. Fashionable, sexy, juga imut. Yang paling Jimin ingat dan tanpa sadar menjadi kesukaannya adalah senyum wanita itu. Bisa dikatakan seperti kelinci?, begitulah Jimin menyebut-nya.

Mereka nyaman satu sama lain. Ye In pun merasa Jimin berbeda dengan pemuda-pemuda yang pernah dikencani-nya. Memang berbeda, terutama fisik Jimin, namun itu tidak memungkiri bahwa sifat kelaki-lakian Jimin membuat Ye In merasa nyaman dan terlindungi. Itulah sebabnya dia bertahan, bahkan secara tidak langsung menuntut Jimin untuk sebuah hubungan khusus lewat ciuman pertama mereka, dimana Ye In lah yang memulai-nya.

Katakan Jimin pengecut, tidak. Dia hanya ingin menjaga Ye In sampai hari itu tiba, hari dimana dia berniat mengikat seorang wanita yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu, Jeon Ye In. Dan mana Jimin sangka akan secepat itu, yakni dua tahun lamanya mereka pacaran, Ye In secara gamblang meminta di lamar. Ayah gadis itu yang nota-bene-nya adalah Big Boss-nya pun mendesak dia pula. Katanya kalau khawatir tentang karir?, itu tidak ada masalah, yang terpenting bagi si Big Boss, putrinya bahagia. Egois bukan?, lalu apa yang dikhawatirkan Jimin. Yeah, dia bilang belum siap jadi ayah. Sontak itu menjadi gelak tawa bagi ayah Ye In juga ayahnya di pertemuan keluarga mereka.

Tidak. Dua pria paruh baya itu beserta isteri masing-masing tidak akan mendesak Jimin dan Ye In untuk segera menghadiahkan cucu. Ye In pun masih dalam tahap melanjutkan S2-nya. Meskipun mereka ingin punya cucu, tapi tetap semua diserahkan pada Jimin dan Ye In, bagaimana baiknya menurut kedua insan itu yang akan menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga.

Nyata-nya, Jimin dan Ye In hanyalah dua manusia biasa yang tentu dibekali hormon dan nafsu membucah di usia kesuburan mereka ini. Tepat di malam pertama, semua tidak terkendali. Tidak ada pengaman, mereka melangsungkan penyatuan dalam kabut cinta yang dibumbui nafsu.

Dan batangan Jimin itu berfungsi. Ingat...

Tepat sebulan lamanya setelah hari keduanya mengucap ikrar. Ye In dinyatakan hamil. Sambutan kegembiraan tentu di dapat keduanya. Bahkan Jimin melupakan rasa takutnya akan menjadi ayah muda, heol, dia delapan belas tahun, saking senangnya mengetahui bahwa ia adalah seoarang lelaki yang berhasil, begitu sebutan kebanggaan dari sang ayah mertua. Ye In sendiri mendapatkan rangsangan ke-ibuan mendapati dirinya hamil anak dari pria yang dicintainya. Luar biasa, perasaan mereka kala itu. Jimin benar-benar melupakan apa yang ada dalam dirinya(PMDS) seketika, hanya sebab bayangan 'Aku akan jadi AYAH'.

"Noona aku cinta banget sama kamu, juga malaikat kecil kita"

"Aku juga sayang, terima kasih ya, berkat diri kamu."

Berakhir dengan ciuman panjang yang lembut dan menghangatkan. Janin itu, yang telah berisi nyawa menjadi saksi bisu kasih cinta kedua orang tua-nya.

Semua berjalan normal seperti sedia kala, lebih berwarna sih bagi Jimin. Jimin seorang model yang biasanya akan menghabiskan waktu untuk leyeh-leyeh, atau pergi ke mall, mungkin ke tempat gym juga setelah kegiatan pemotretan-nya, kini disibukkan memikirkan hal yang bisa membuat istrinya bahagia, atau kadang dia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat-lihat berakhir dengan membeli beberapa barang di Baby Shop.

Jimin makin senang lagi saat mengetahui bahwa bayi delapan bulan dalam kandungan istri-nya itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

"Kamu senang sayang?"

"Aku lebih dari senang Noona, baby akan tampan kayak papanya," sembari mengelus perut sang istri dengan lembut.

"Kamu itu manis loh sayangku, baby akan jadi tampan seperti kakeknya,"

"Noonaaa..."

"Aigo, bener nih anak anjing ini papa dari anak aku?", ejeknya,,

"Anak anjing ini yang berhasil membuat-mu bunting, Park Ye In,", Jimin dan ucapan dinginya, malah membuat Ye In gemas, dan tak pundung untuk menggoda suami imut-nya itu. Lalu ia membawa dirinya memeluk sang suami dengan posesif, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang itu.

"Cukup dirimu saja sayang, bahkan untuk anak-ku sendiri, aku tidak rela rupa wajahmu terbagi.."

"Woah woaah, istriku posesif sekali ya,", goda Jimin tepat di telinga Ye In. Wanita itu mencebik,

"Lagian kamu mau kalau nanti dia mirip sam kamu, aku lebih sayang dia,,", rajuknya main-main.

Jimin terkekeh sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak akan cemburu dengan putraku sendiri kok noona cantiik,,"

"Ugh,, padahal aku ingin sekali di cemburui,"

"Kkekee..."

Saat yang di nanti-nanti pun tiba. Se-enggok daging berbentuk bayi, dengan paras secerah matahari, begitu lembut tanpa noda bak seorang malaikat lahir ke dunia dengan selamat.

Puji syukur bagi Tuhan, Jimin tak henti-hentinya berterima kasih, meski lagi-lagi dia harus menelan manisnya permen bersamaan dengan pil pahit. Ye In, istrinya mengalami pendarahan pasca melahirkan, membuat Jimin kalang kabut tujuh keliling sampai tak sempat melirik putranya yang baru menghirup napas. Namun keadaan tak separah dengan yang ada di sinetron-sinetron tontonan mertua Jimin, terbukti meski harus mendekam selama lima hari di ruang ICU, tiga hari di ruang perawatan, Ye In dinyatakan pulih, dan boleh pulang.

Jja!

Mereka sampai rumah, disambut oleh ayah ibu Jimin juga kedua mertua tercinta, ah jangan lupakan si mungil yang terlelap damai di gendongan neneknya. Ugh, Jimin belum sempat melihat baby-nya, dia terlalu fokus dengan Ye In, belahan jiwanya.

"Akhirnya, putriku...", sambut Ny. Park yang langsung memeluk dan memberi kecupan ringan pada menantu tersayang. Menjadi tontonan hangat mata yang lain.

"Aku merindukan eomma, kalian semua...", Ye In membalas pandangan lembut sang ibu mertua.

"Lihat sayang, anak kita...", kata Ye In pelan, membawa aliran sungai dari matanya jatuh di pipi. Dia pun mendekatkan diri pada putranya, lalu mengelus pipi sang anak dengan punggung jarinya, lembut.

"Iya,", timpal Jimin lembut sambil mencium kening sang istri.

"Annyeong...appa..eomma..", panggil mewakili cucunya, yang mana malah membuat Tn. Jeon tergelak karena suara lucu istrinya terdengar aneh di telinga pria itu,

"Papa, Mama,,", koreksi Jimin,

"Bagaimana?",liriknya meminta persetujuan pada Ye In,

"Call"

Keluarga besar itu pun tersenyum bahagia mengiringi si Baby yang hendak membuka mata karena terusik kebisingan,

Di kamar Pasutri,

Jimin membaringkan tubuh istrinya yang masih ringkih dengan perlahan di atas ranjang king size mereka.

"Sekarang noona tidur ya,,", bujuk Jimin juga menarik selimut berbahan katun lembut itu hingga ke dada Ye In, lalu mengecup kening wanitanya dalam-dalam. Ye In memejam menikmati sentuhan lembut yang selalu membuat-nya merasa seperti jatuh cinta pertama kali pandang. Hangat dan menenangkan. Karena Jimin sungguh berbeda dengan lelaki yang pernah di kencani, yang mana hanya akan mencumbu dirinya dengan kasar, Jimin selalu lembut dan berhati-hati.

 _Beruntungnya aku memiliki kamu_ -Ye In.

"Jiminie sayang?", panggil Ye In manja, menyudahi kegiatan Jimin. Melihat tatapan itu, Jimin paham. Ia pun segera membaringkan tubuhnya juga sambil memeluk sang istri, memposisikan bibirnya tepat di sisi pelipis Ye In. Sang wanita suka sekali posisi itu, dia pun juga menggenggam lengan Jimin yang melingkar di perutnya,

"Malam ini aku akan menyanyikan lullaby yang sangaaaat panjang untuk noona."

Ye In tersenyum, Jimin selalu mengerti dirinya. Yeah, setiap malam sejak mereka menjadi pasutri kegiatan Jimin bersenandung sebelum tidur menjadi candu bagi Ye In,

Namun belum sempat Jimin mengambil nada,

"Sayang,"

"Iya,,"

Hening sejenak,

"Jungkook...sudah tidur?,"

Jimin lagi-lagi mengecup pucuk kepala Ye In,

"Putra kita sudah menjelajah mimpi bersama nenek kakek nya, Mama...", jawab Jimin meski terdengar seperti gumaman, efek dari bibirnya yang menempel di pucuk kepala si istri,

Posisi mereka membuat Jimin tidak tahu sebulir air mata lolos dari pelupuk mata Ye In,

"Maaf ya,, aku tidak bisa jadi ibu yang baik,,",

Jimin cukup tersentak, ia sedikit membangunkan kepalanya untuk melihat Ye In, mengetahui ada tangis disana segera mungkin Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya,

"Jika maksud noona karena tidak bisa menyusui Jungkook, sungguh noona... kamu sudah melahirkan putra kita dengan selamat saja telah menjadikanmu wanita sekaligus ibu terhebat di dunia,, aku sangat mencintaimu,"

Ye In pun memiringkan posisinya dan segera menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya yang masih pucat di dada bidang Jimin, menumpahkan segala kegusaran dalam hatinya, yang pasti akan di balas cinta sebanyak mungkin oleh Jimin.

Tangan pemuda itu mulai mengusap rambut wanitanya, lambat laun gerakannya berubah jadi belaian hangat, dan Jimin mulai menyenandungkan melodi indah dari mulutnya untuk istri tercinta,

Ya, dokter menyarankan, ah, mungkin secara halus tidak menganjurkan Ye In untuk menyusui bayinya, mengingat kondisi-nya. Baby Jungkook, namanya Park Jungkook tidak serta merta akan kehilangan jatah ASI eksklusifnya sampai usia tiga bulannya nanti, sebab neneknya tepatnya Ny. Jeon yang menganggap dirinya awet muda, mendedikasikan diri untuk jadi penghasil amunisi bagi baby Jungkook tentu lewat bantuan hormon perangsang ASI.

So, semuanya 'Call', tak menyadari betapa kecewanya Jeon Ye In pada dirinya sendiri, menganggap bahwa dia bukan ibu yang baik. But magic, kata-kata sang suami selalu dapat menginvasi pikirannya jadi tenang kembali.

BigBoss alias sang mertua memberikan si papa muda cuti sebulan lamanya, dan sekarang waktunya Jimin kembali beraktiftas dalam dunia permodelan-nya, meski dia sungguh tidak rela terlebih baby Jeon yang juga genap sebulan makin gembul dan lucu tingkah-nya. Jimin kan masih ingin bermain dengan baby-nya.

"Papa berangkat dulu ya baby.."

-CHUP-

"Ck, baby saja nih yang di cium,,"

"Aigo, istriku cemburu eoh,,, sini sini,,"

-CHUP-

"Papa hati-hati ya,,, jangan sexy sexy kalau pose, nanti banyak ibu-ibu ganjen yang suka _loh_ ,,", ujar Ye In mengikuti suara bayi,

Jimin tertawa geli mendengarnya, bukan karena suara Ye In, tapi karena kalimatnya. Perasaan dia pose biasa-biasa saja.

Dan hanya kebahagian yang dapat Jimin rasakan kala itu,

Bukan Tuhan jahat, hanya akan bersikap adil karena tidak bisa seorang manusia hidup selalu dalam kesempurnaan. Sedikit ujian untuk mempertegar kepercayaan mereka yang dibawah naungannya, untuk melihat sampai mana titik sabar seorang manusia,, meski kadang kala manusia akan menganggap Tuhan begitu kejam setelah ujian itu berlalu.

"Kecapek-an nih kayanya si Papa muda,,", itu teguran dari si Pria pucat, Min Yoongi namanya. Manager baru Park Jimin, yeah, baru. Manager lamanya, entahlah, tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri. Padahal Jimin sudah nyaman dengan pria itu, seperti saudara sendiri. Tapi Yoongi pun tak masalah, teman seper-popokan hyungnya ini sudah lama akrab dengan dia,

Jimin hanya menghela napas lelah sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa. Bukan berarti berpose itu tak butuh tenaga, sebenarnya bukan pose-nya yang menimbulkan lelah, namun acara gonta-ganti pakaian, bolak balik ruang wardrobe-studio yang menguras tenaga.

Hingga sekelebat bayangan putranya yang tertawa di gendongan sang istri terlintas, membuat Jimin tak kuasa menyunggingkan senyum.

"Oh iya btw,, noh hp lo dari tadi bunyi, nama pemanggilnya alay banget,,'Eomma Cantique',,", hiarukan Yoongi dan mulut rawitnya.

Jimin mengernyit, itu si ibu mertua. Oh, namanya bukan Jimin yang buat, tapi sang mertua lah yang meng-claim sendiri begitu di kontak nomornya. Jimin pun segera mengambil benda kotak itu,

"Hallo, eomma", begitu langsung panggilan baliknya tersambung,

" _Aaah, akhirnya nak,, kamu maupun appa-mu sama-sama sibuk,"_ , sedikit gerutuan wanita itu, namun malah yang menjadi fokus Jimin adalah suara bayi di seberang sana.

"Eomma, Jungkook disana?",tanyanya.

" _Iya sayang, pagi tadi Ye In membawa Jungkook kemari, katanya dia ada bimbingan dengan dosen-nya,,"_

Ye In masih menyambung S2 jika perlu di ingatkan. Jadi setelah sembuh total, dia bertekad segera mungkin menyelesaikan kuliahnya agar dapat menjalani titel barunya, yaitu ibu rumah tangga yang baik.

But,

" _..sebenarnya sejak Ye In meninggalkan Jungkook tadi pagi,, eomma agak bingung,, anak itu kelabakan, meski dia coba tampak baik-baik saja, tapi eomma ini ibunya jadi,,, bagaimana nak,, perasaan eomma tidak enak...Ini hampir malam,, ponsel-nya tidak aktif,, Jungkook pun belum di jemput, artinya urusan Ye In belum selesai...nak,,, eomma..."_

Jimin masih dalam posisi tenang meski pikirannya lambat laun berkecamuk menunggu apa yang jadi kekhawatiran Ny. Jeon,

" _...setahu eomma, salah satu dosen Ye In itu...ada yang mantan pacarnya...dia pria brengsek Nak,,,"_

Oke, Jimin langsung beranjak.

"Eomma aku akan menyusul Ye In noona,, semua akan baik-baik saja,,Okey"

Setelah itu Jimin segera melesat tanpa berniat pulang dulu, bahkan wardrobe-nya belum di lepas. Jimin pun tak sungkan meninggalkan Yoongi yang mem-beo sebab pria pucat itu mulai sadar bahwa dia harus menaiki kendaraan umum malam ini,

Jimin terus mencoba menghubungi istrinya dan benar tidak aktif, Jimin berusaha tenang dan merapalkan mantra-mantra positif untuk dirinya sendiri. Sampai di lampu merah, dia mendapati mobil Ye In, terselip perasaan lega di hatinya.

Lalu setelah-nya, itu jadi pemandangan lucu sebab Ye In tampak sedang menggerutu sendiri,

"Hah, dosennya pasti cerewet, untung aku tidak lanjut kuliah,,", gumam Jimin masih menahan senyum.

Hijau,,lampunya.

Keduanya sampai di rumah bersamaan,

"Sayang, kamu sudah pulang?",Ye In menghampiri sang suami,

"Noona sendiri bagaimana?", alih-alih menjawab Jimin malah lempar pertanyaan sembari mengusap pipi istrinya.

Kemudian yang di dapati Ye In mengerucutkan bibir,

"Maaf... Ck, Miss Liberti itu benar-benar menyebalkan, sudah pertemuan-nya dadakan minta di Hotel Gravity lagi,,"

"Hah?! Gangnam,?!"

"Iya,,"

Tatapannya tak percaya. Jimin tidak habis pikir, istrinya yang baru saja pulih telah berkendara dari Seoul-Gangnam pulang pergi. Oke, Jimin tidak butuh alasan lagi kenapa ponsel-nya non-aktif.

"Astaga noona, seharusnya noona kan bilang denganku, aku akan mengantarmu,,", ucapnya penuh khawatir.

"Tidak sayang, tidak. Dosen gila itu benar-benar dadakan, aku bahkan belum menyiapkan apapun,"keluhnya. Jimin pun membawa sang istri di pelukannya.

"Maaf ya,,kalau membuat kamu khawatir..eomma juga, aku jadi menitipkan Jungkook padanya,,"

Sebenarnya menitipkan Jungkook tak cukup jadi masalah, toh eomma-nya tiap hari akan berkunjung ke rumah, mengingat baby Jungkook masih perlu amunisi-nya. Namun akhir-akhir ini kegiatan eomma Jeon sebagai ketua Yayasan rumah sakit miliknya cukup menyita waktu wanita setengah abad itu. So, beberapa hari terkahir tak jarang hanya suplai amunisi baby Jeon saja yang datang, tidak dengan penghasilnya( )...-paham lah-

"Noona, tidak apa..sekarang noona mandi air hangat lalu istirahat, noona pasti lelah...lagipula nanti aku akan memijit noona, mumpung Jungkook tidak ada,,", Jimin memeluk istrinya dari belakang.

"Memijit huh?!,,yakin?!,, lalu apa hubungannya dengan keberadaan Jungkook..."

Jimin terkekeh genit,

"Akh noona, kalau sudah tahu kode-ku tidak usah pura-pura malu...apa langsung saja,,,"

"MWO?!"

Malam itu biarkan jadi penuh gairah bagi pasutri yang sudah libur kira-kira tiga bulan ini menahan nafsu birahinya,

"Ngomong-ngomong..ponselku mana ya?", di sela-sela kegiatan mereka,,

"Di mobil mungkin..."

"Aish,, yang benar saja..."

"Memang kenapa sih nyari ponsel...", protes Jimin dengan suara yang kalau sedang dalam ritual sakral itu jadi husky, nyaris serak-serak sexy. Padahal yang banyak mendesah sang istri,

"Itu Akh!..pelaaaaan...aku mau video-in,,"

"Yah, NOONA BYUNTAE!?",

"Kenapa?, sama suami sendiri juga. Lagipula nanti bisa ditunjukin ke Jungkook,,"

"Omo!..astaga noona, konyol sekali. Sudahlah, lebih baik mendesah saja,?!

ZLEBB...

"YAK!?"

"Hehee..."

Malam itu, tepatnya masih pukul dua dini hari. Ye In tampak gelisah. Bukan tampak lagi, memang dia sudah sangat gelisah. Keringat mengucur di pelipis putihnya, bibir bawahnya ia gigit untuk menahan sesuatu. Jangan pikirkan dia masih terlibat adegan panas dengan si suami. Sebab Jimin di sisinya sudah berpakaian piyama lengkap dan tengah berdamai di alam mimpinya.

Oh, Jimin tipe yang tidak bisa tidur dalam kondisi tanpa kain pembalut tubuh. Pemuda itu pun sempat mandi juga, beda dengan Ye In,,,yeaah,, karena posisi wanita itu tentu yang lebih lelah.

Cukup, kita bahas Ye In.

Wanita itu meremat ponselnya hingga buku jarinya memutih. Yup, kekhawatiran-nya bermula tepat setelah ia membaca pesan singkat di ponselnya. Dia saat itu tiba-tiba bangung karena mimpi buruk entah apa, dia juga tidak ingat. Namun melihat ponsel-nya di nakas menyala, pikirnya penting, terlebih mengingat dia baru saja menemui dosen pembimbingnya untuk mengoreksi script. Jadi, dia membuka pesan yang di kirim lewat e-mail itu.

Dan FIX, beberapa kalimat yang tertera di dalam e-mail itu sangat telak membuat mental-nya breakdown,

Ye In ingin tidur saja, memejamkan mata dan menganggap pesan itu hanya angin lalu. Tapi bukan hal yang mudah, sebab keinginan terbesarnya saat ini adalah menangis dan menjerit sekencang-kencang-nya meluapkan emosi.

Tidak,, dia ingin memeluk Jimin, lalu suaminya itu memberi kalimat penenang untuknya yang dapat membuat dia berpikir semua baik-baik saja.

Tidak,, Jimin tidak boleh bangun, apalagi tahu tentang kondisinya, juga isi e-mail itu.

Cukup. Wanita itu tertekan, air mata bahkan sudah membanjiri wajahnya yang kuyu. Dia menahan keras agar tidak sesenggukkan, cukup sadar Jimin di belakangnya. Ye In semakin menggigit bibir bawahnya tak peduli itu bisa robek sekali pun.

Ia pikir hidupnya akan tenang. Yah, tepat setelah menemukan sang matahari...Ye In benar-benar berpikir hidupnya akan tenang. Ternyata scenario Tuhan tak sesederhana itu, meski dapat dikatakan cukup jahat untuk hidupnya. Ye In pikir dia adalah seorang pendosa di kehidupan selanjutnya, mungkin. Atau itu sebuah karma?

Hidupnya...akan di porak-porandakan.

Drtt...Drrttt...

Sukses. Getaran itu berhasil membuat jantung Ye In siap lepas kapan saja. Perlahan,,dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap layar ponsel-nya, nomor tak di kenal. Abaikan atau hal yang lebih buruk?, begitu terlintas di pikirannya.

Hingga dia putuskan untuk menuruni ranjang dengan hati-hati. Mengenakan piyama tidur yang tersemat di headbed. Berjalan menjauh dari lelapnya sang suami.

Berhenti tepat di tengah ruang besar itu. Itu masih kamarnya, kamar pasutri yang luasnya seperti lapangan futsal dengan ballroom mini yang terdapat grand piano di tengahnya. Desan itu pilihan mereka berdua. Jimin suka menari, Ye In suka memainkan piano meski tak sehebat seorang pianis. Terkadang malam mereka habiskan untuk berdansa. Atau menyanyi bersama dengan Ye In yang mengingiringi lewat denting piano.

Terbesit perasaan kecewa, Ye In berpikir masihkah dapat ia mengharapkan malam-malam seperti itu selanjutnya?

Getar ponsel itu semakin membabi buta, menuntut untuk segera di angkat atau di matikan saja. Namun opsi kedua dapat mengundang bahaya. Ye In telah duduk di kursi tempat biasa dia memainkan piano untuk sang suami. Dengan pergerakan tangan lemah namun bergetar, lengkap dengan ekspresi ketakutannya yang kentara, ia menggeser menuju 'Accept'.

" _Hai sayang...aku rindu.."_

Tepat saat suara itu menyapa gendang telinganya, napasnya tercekat. Seperti ada sebilah pisau hendak menggorok lehernya. Pergerakannya jadi kaku,

 _PRAK!_

Suara benda kotak itu membentur kayu. Ye In tak sanggup mendengar lebih jauh. Tangis seketika pecah dari mulutnya. Tepat setelah itu, dia jatuh, siapapun tak ada yang bisa membantunya berdiri, sang matahari sekalipun. Tuhan barangkali?, jika 'Dia' mengasihani Ye In.

Berteman cahaya bulan lewat sorotnya yang menembus jendela besar, ia menangis sendirian, merutuki kebodohannya, kegilaannya saat kacau mengantarkan dia dalam kondisi ini.

Hidupnya tidak akan tenang dan Ye In lelah, ia akan mengakhirinya...

Namun, satu pesan masuk,,,,

' _Jangan jadi gadis bodoh, atau hukumanmu makin berat'_

Sederet kalimat itu membuat tubuhnya mati rasa.

Sebenarnya Jimin cukup terusik sejak beberapa saat lalu ketika merasakan ada pergerakan di sisinya. Namun tubuh remuknya tidak bisa di ajak kompromi untuk memastikan penyebab gerakan itu, hingga kini ia benar-benar mencoba membuka matanya untuk menelisik.

Remang-remang. Lampu tidur di atas nakas, yang intensitas-nya sengaja di buat rendah tidak akan cukup untuk menerangi ruangan luas itu. Bersyukur pada penglihatannya yang normal dia dapat mendapati punggung sang istri yang tidur membelakanginya.

Jimin menatap itu cukup lama sambil berpikir, dia memastikan sendiri tadi istrinya tidur dalam kondisi...maaf...telanjang. Sekarang yang dia lihat kain satin berwarna maroon itu pas sekali di tubuh Ye In.

Jimin hanya berinisiatif untuk membenarkan selimut Ye In yang sebatas pinggang supaya menutup sampai ke atas, tapi pergerakannya membuat bahu itu terkesiap, menegang.

"Noona...kau bangung?', pertanyaan itu lolos dari bibirnya.

Sempat ada jeda yang membuat Jimin merasa heran dalam keheningan, sampai,,,

GREP,

Tepat saat tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu berbalik dia langsung mendapat dekapan erat. Tentu Jimin bingung sekaligus khawatir dalam waktu bersamaan. Dia mengusap punggung Ye In yang..bergetar?

"Noona, kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Hiks..."

"Noona?!",

Jimin ingin memastikan apa yang terjadi namun, Ye In memeluk tubuhnya sangat erat,

"..hiks...aku mimpi buruk...hiks...hiks...aku takuuut..."

Meski lega,,tapi rasanya tak benar-benar lega. Jimin membalas pelukan itu dan memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan di dahi Ye In,,

"Noona...tidak apa..aku disini,,hanya mimpi buruk, umh?",dengan teramat lembut Jimin berusaha meyakinkan.

"..sayang biarkan seperti ini...hiks...peluk aku dengan erat,,,"

"..iya..iya sayang...jangan takut,,,hanya mimpi...aku disini,,tidur lagi yaa...aku akan memelukmu sangaaat eraat...", dan benar Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya di iringi dengan kecupan-kecupan hangat beserta usapannya. Meski Jimin penasaran dan ingin bertanya mimpi apa yang membuat istrinya sampai seperti ini, tapi merasakan tubuh itu tidak lagi tegang, rasa-rasanya ketenangan Ye In lebih jadi prioritas saat ini.

Dan Jimin tidak tahu dalam hati sana, Ye In tidak pernah jadi tenang. Tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat rindu dan takut. Wanita itu berharap, malam ini jangan berlalu, atau biarkan saja dia terlelap dalam dekapan hangat suaminya dan tidak bangun lagi esok hari. Ye In lelah...hanya itu,,,lelah.

Jimin kembali pada aktivitas hariannya. Berpose dengan bermacam gaya, sudah jadi kebiasaan pemuda berparas menawan itu namun, cukup banyak teguran dari sang photograper..kurang ini lah kurang itu, atau ekspresi Jimin tidak natural,,pokoknya hari ini sedikit runyam. Jimin sendiri heran kenapa dia kurang fokus hari ini,

Satu jawaban muncul di otaknya. Dia terpikir sang istri. Pagi tadi seperti biasa, makan sarapan berdua, berbincang sebentar, lalu di antar hingga berangkat kerja dengan ciuman. Ya, ciuman,,dia merasa ciuman itu lebih lama dari biasanya,,ya karena biasanya hanya cium sekilas. Ye In tepatnya menahan itu lebih lama,, ada terselip, meski Jimin ragu untuk mengartikan...itu seperti rasa sedih...tidak...lebih tepatnya seperti akan berpisah.

Oh, Jangan!..Big No...Jimin tidak mau. Sekarang kepalanya jadi pusing,, dia ingat lagi,, wajah istrinya agak pucat. Tadi dia sempat bertanya, katanya baik-baik saja...malah wanita itu menjawab dengan candaan 'Mungkin terlalu lelah karena semalam'. Sukses, Jimin bungkam. Lagi, dia rasa candaan itu tidak ada nada lucunya sama sekali...Ye In seolah... menutupi sesuatu...darinya.

TAK

Secangkir Vanilla latte untuk Jimin, dan secangkir Americano untuk Pak Manajer pucat dengan bibir pedanya, Min Yoongi.

"Bengong mulu,,,Papa lagi mikirin Mama ya..", ejek Yoongi yang di balas tatapan sewot dari Jimin.

"Iya nih hyung,, kepikiran Noona terus...", jawab Jimin seadanya sambil meminum minumannya siapa tahu pikirannya sedikit teralihkan oleh minuman itu.

"Uluu..uluuu...pengantin baru... aku mah apa atuuh,,bujang lapuk...",Yoongi mencebik sambil ikut meminum miliknya. Gerutuan itu yang mana berhasil membuat Jimi terkekeh,

"Makanya cepetan nikah, betah amat jomblo mulu...",sekarang giliran Jimin yang mencerca.

Ngomong-ngomong mereka sedang break sebentar di ruangan si model.

"Bicara doang mah enak,, lo kira nikah seenak nabok pantatnya si Hoseok... Noh, abang lo juga belum nikah. Apa kabar dia,,,",

Benar juga, hyung-nya Jimin saja yang hampir kepala tiga juga belum nikah. Eh, hyung-nya sepantaran kok dengan Yoongi.

Jimin hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi, hingga suasana jadi hening. Yoongi cukup di buat kebingungan, anak di depannya yang ternyata sudah berstatus suami ini tidak pernah irit bicara.

"Coba telpon deh istri lo,,"

"Iya juga ya..ko tidak kepikiran sih...", Jimin langsung teringat benda kotak canggihnya.

"Alaaah...begok di pelihara, mending gue melihara kumamon,,"

Lagi, hiraukan racauan tidak jelas Min Yoongi, Jimin sibuk menggeledah isi tasnya.

Ketemu.

Sampai Americano Yoongi habis, dan vannila latte milik Jimin mendingin.

"Hyung,, udah sebelas kali nih..gak aktif,,". Desah Jimin masih mencoba menghubungi.

"Hyung aku pulang ya..", itu bukan permintaan izin, melaikan penegasan mutlak.

"Eh?", Yoongi berbalik dan langsung disambut wajah kucel Jimin yang di lengkapi rasa panik. Dia bisa apa...

"Oke, gua nanti ngomong sama si photograper,, konsekuensinya,, lu bakal pulang malem hari ini..."

"Iya dah,, iyaa...", dan lagi-lagi Jimin belum sempat menanggalkan wardrobe-nya karena sumpah dari tadi perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak tentang sang istri. Meski istrinya tadi bilang dia tidak kemana-mana hari ini hanya di rumah tidak seperti kemarin yang tiba-tiba melanglang buana sampai ke distrik Gangnam, namun entah kenapa, Jimin punya firasat buruk.

Jimin juga sempat mengubungi mertua, bertanya tentang putranya dan katanya dia bersama sang ayah meruta sedang pergi ke Incheon. Baiklah, putra Jimin baik-baik saja, dan tak lantas cemas terhadap istrinya hilang begitu saja.

Sampainya di halaman rumah, Jimin merasa di sambut oleh aura tidak mengenakan. Oke, jangan parno. Ini tidak bersangkutan tentang makhluk astral.

Seketika adrenalin kekhawatiran-nya memuncak mendapati sebuah kendaraan roda empat yang cukup mewah terparkir menghalangi mobilnya untuk masuk lebih dalam. Baiklah, Jimin tidak perlu banyak berpikir milik siapa itu karena pergerakan tubuhnya lebih cepat.

Entah kenapa juga detak jantung-nya memburu mengiringin napasnya yang menggebu-gebu.

JEGLEK.

Dia membuka pintu dan sampailah pada ruang utama.

Sepi.

Keadaan itulah yang di dapati. Beberapa sekon hanya deru napasnya yang terdengar. Matanya berubah nyalang entah sedari kapan menyisir seluruh ruangan.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Jimin berhenti.

Rasanya lebih panas.

Seperti bermain petak umpet.

Alurnya... hangat-lebih hangat-panas-lebih panas-sangat panas.

Jimin telah sampai pada tahap lebih panas, berarti tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

Jimin menjadi awas, dia melanjutkan langkahnya.

TAP

TAP

Seperti dulu saat bermain dengan kawannya... satu langkah...dua langkah...dan

DOR!

Dia menemukan kawannya yang tengah bersembunyi.

Istrinya.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Jimin mempercepat langkahya, karena dia merasa arus panas itu menuju kamarnya. Tepat kamarnya dan sang istri.

TAP

TAP

"Aaakhh...!"

Jimin terpaku di tempat.

Suara itu. Tidak. Jimin tidak akan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Namun kejelasan bahwa itu suara istrinya membuat kakinya kebas...

" _Anh..ngh...sa-sakith...hiks! AKH!".._

DEG

" _Kau banyak meracau sayang...Anghh..padahal ini nikmat sekhaliihh.. Sakith..hm? kita sudah sering melakukannya.. Aahnn..nikmatnyaa..."_

" _Mmphh...hiks,,mphh...!"_

Jimin punya batas kewarasan. Jangan lupakan kalau Jimin itu matahari,, dan sekarang sudah siap meledak...

BRAKKK!

Dadanya naik turun,, matanya terbelalak,, hatinya hancur.. terkakhir, emosinya, jangan ditanya lagi...

"J-jimin..?!"

 _TES_

"Ups,,padahal aku sudah ada rencana,,"

JLEBBB!

"AKH!"

"BRENGSEKKKK!"

BUGH!

Habis sudah...dia meledak, benar-benar dahsyat.

Bagaimana caranya memukul yang membabi buta,,bagaimana dia yang begitu brutal membuat wajah tampan namun itu terkoyak. Bagaimana sang matahari meraung-raung, mengumpat layaknya iblis... dia sudah telak. Batasnya sudah dia capai.

Namun manusia hina itu jauh lebih licik, saat Jimin terlihat telah menuntaskan emosi hingga pergerakkannya melambat,, saat itu otak dari seorang iblis sebenarnya bekerja..

Wanita yang sudah hancur itu seolah tahu pergerakan si manusia hina yang tengah merogoh saku jas-nya di sela bogem mentah yang selalu di layangkan Jimin. Dengan langkah terseok dia mencapi jalan untuk menengahi...

"Adweee...", bahkan suaranya terlampau kecil...

Jimin bukan lagi Jimin. Jimin adalah kemarahan,,, hingga

CEKLEK/BRUKK

Bersamaan saat benda metal itu menodongnya, saat itu juga sang wanita memeluk dia dengan erat. Tidak lebih tepatnya menjadikan tubuhnya yang ringkih itu sebagai tameng.

Manusia hina itu tertawa remeh menggunakan bibirnya yang koyak memudahkan darah mengalir dari sana, bahkan sampai kulit mengelupas. Tangannya masih kokoh menodongkan piasu ke depan. Persetan dengan keadaannya yang telanjang, dua mata nyalang setajam elang itu masih saling bersiborok.

"Jangan membuatmu terkena peluru ini kitten, karena urusan kita belum selesai..", suara itu begitu santai meski tersendat-sendat karena di yakini, perkelahian brutal tadi mengais pasokan udara di paru-parunya terlebih mengingat tendangan yang di layangkan Jimin tanpa jeda.

Jimin baru akan bertindak lagi, namun Ye In begitu kuat menahannya. Tubuh itu hampir terjungkal menolak Jimin, tapi tetap wanita itu bersikeras...

"Andwee..."..

Sakit. Itu sudah sampai pada letak sakit paling utama,

Jimin merasakan getaran itu, Jimin merasakan ketakutan itu...kenapa...kenapa sulit untuk merengkuhnya...

Kecewa, sakit, hancur.

Wajah itu mendongak, menatapnya penuh permohonan. Siksa nampak jelas terasa,

Sembilu menancap di ulu hatinya.

"Pergi Jimin"

Pelukan itu terlepas,,

Jimin tidak mau percaya. Tapi mendadak dia lupa semua kosakata,

"Pergi,"

TES

Seketika tubuh itu berbalik, berjalan lemah ke haluan yang lain.

Tidak. Tidak bisa...apapun itu,,,bahkan jika seharusnya dia menahan. Dua kata, tidak bisa.

Senyum bajingan itu, dia memeluknya...wanitanya...

"bagus kitten...urusan kita belum selesai..."

CHUP..

"BAJINGAN!"

"JIMIN PERGI!...Jangan buat aku membencimu!"

Jimin kalah telak.

Dia bisa, dia bahkan akan melawan meski konsekuensinya timah panas akan mendarat di kepalanya,,,

Tapi apa...

Membenci,,,

"..jangan menyusahkanku lebih dari ini Jimin,,,", suara itu,,terdengar tenang, bahkan begitu lancar, saat wanita itu juga menyamankan pelukannya. Dua tubuh tanpa kain itu, bersatu...

Bukan itu yang membuat Jimin tersungkur ke perosok jurang tapi...

"...aku lelah,, jangan mempersulit diriku...atau aku akan membencimu sampai MATI,"

DEG

TES...TES...TES

Jimin tidak tahu harus percaya pada mulut itu...atau hatinya yang telah hancur. Serpihan-serpihannya seolah menangis mengelak bahwa ucapan Ye In tidaklah benar,,

Kepalan tangan Jimin tidak pernah lepas, bahkan semakin menguat, meski tak sekuat dirinya yang tergerus dalam emosi dan kekecewaan...

"Sudah dengarkan? Kurang jelas?...atau kau sengaja ingin melihat kami bercinta,,", bajingan itu menaikkan alisnya. Ucapan yang berhasil membuat rahang pemuda akhir belasan itu mengeras.

"..benar Jimin...bercinta...bukan bersenggama...karena kami saling mencintai...iya kan kitten.."

Anggukkan itu,,

Jimin sudah jatuh sedalam itu pada wanitanya... dan detik ini, dia pun terkubur sedalam itu...sampai tak membiarkan setitik cahaya masuk.

Maka hatinya...akan beku...

BRAKK...BUGH...BUGH...BRAKK...BUGH...!

CTARRR!

Kaca itu pecah,,

Kaca milik Ferari Vanani dengan ketebalan hampir satu centi itu pecah akibat bogeman berkali-kali yang di layangkan pemuda dalam tingkat kewarasan yang menipis itu.

Berteriak, menangis, mengumpat... membodohi diri sendiri...tak mempedulikan tenaganya yang menipis..tangannya sobek dengan aliran darah yang leluasa meluap. Rambutnya kusut, bibirnya pucat,,, semuanya tak seperti dia.

Wajah tirusnya sudah lelah di aliri air mata,, mata itu enggan untuk menjatuhkan lahar...

Sadar kesadarannya di ambang batas... saat dia menatap langit.

Abu-abu,,tak berwarna...

Dia ingin lupa, atau jadikan mimpi saja,,

Tapi disana wajah putranya...

Jimin tertawa..

Miris sekali,

Berakhir dengan isak tangis,,, lalu perlahan gelap dalam pandangannya.

. . . . .

Jimin lupa dengan rasa sakit, namun begitu matanya ingin terbuka, sekelebat bayangan buram yang dia dapat, dalam hitungan sekon,

"Hei nak,, kau sudah bangun?!"

Jimin melirik orang itu, hanya terlihat bagian dadanya yang tertutup jaket tebal. Haruskan dia mendongak, posisinya..akh,,,sedang duduk,

Pria itu seusia ayahnya, mungkin...

"Ini, minum dulu..."

Ia menatap botol kecil lengkap dengan pipetnya yang di ulurkan orang itu.

"Penambah stamina, setidaknya..pusingmu akan hilang,"jelasnya singkat.

Pusing ya?, Jimin bahkan tak merasakan apapun sekarang. Tapi dia tetap mengambil itu,,,

"Sekarang ini kau di kantor polisi,, tadinya ku pikir kau adalah korban pembegalan melihat kaca mobil mu pecah,, tapi sepertinya-", ada penjedaan saat pria yang diketahui adalah polisi itu melihat pada tangan Jimin yang sudah di perban,

"..kau bermasalah",simpulnya. Jimin masih diam, minuman tadi pun dianggurkan.

"Aku hampir saja mengubungi pihakmu, tapi ku pikir-pikir, menunggu penjelasan darimu dulu lebih tepat..lagipula tidak ada indikasi kejahatan dalam peristiwa ini. Kau tahu, tugas polisi untuk melayani masyarakat bukan mencampuri urusan mereka..."

Polisi itu memperhatikan bagaimana Jimin yang hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong. Dia sepenuhnya tahu jika pemuda di depannya itu mengabaikan dia, namun juga tak serta merta tidak mendengarkannya..

Hingga...

Drtt...drttt...

Ponsel Jimin untuk ke sekian kali berdering...kesekian kali menurut sang polisi,, Jimin baru sadar jika perlu di ingat,

"Ibumu?"

Tepatnya ibu mertua Jimin,,

"Iya, Eomma,,", Jimin juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan pita suaranya. Serak,, seperti radang tenggorokkan. Tapi sekali lagi Jimin tidak merasa sakit,,, sudah jelas bahwa batas kesakitannya telah terlampaui,,

Sekian menit sambungan itu berakhir.

Jimin berdiri dan dapat memperlihatkan wajah yang seharusnya manis dan rupawan, tampak lesu pada sang polisi,

"Aku harus pulang, terima kasih sudah membawaku kemari Pak"

"Hm,,ini kunci mobilnya, lain kali kalau ada masalah, selesaikan dengan benar,,",,

Sebuah tepukan di pundaknya menjadi pengantar Jimin meninggalkan kantor polisi yang entah di distrik mana itu, pasalnya dia berkendara begitu saja, dan seingatnya berhenti di pinggi jembatan.

Jimin sampai di rumah dan langsung di sambut dengan raut cemas kedua mertuanya, semakin jadi cemas saat mendapati tangan Jimin terbalut perban, lukanya pun belum kering. Lalu penampilan putranya itu sendiri,,

"Jimin apa yang terjadi nak?", sang ibu langsung mendekatinya begitu juga ayah mertuanya. Tatapan dua orang setengah abad itu menuntut jawaban. Bibir Jimin kelu,

"Noona, tidak mau membuka pintu?", Jimin mengalihkan perhatian, meski entah kenapa dia berat sekali bertanya itu. Sang ibu mengangguk lemah,

Kemudian suara tangis Jungkook,

"padahal Jungkook baru saja tidur,,"kata wanita itu,,

"Cepat kau susul cucumu,, biar aku bicara dengan Jimin,,"

Sepeninggal sang ibu, tinggalah Jimin dan ayah mertua,

"Kalian bertengkar nak?", suara ayah mertunya melembut. Pria itu tegas sebenarnya, tampak dari raut dan perawakannya, namun benar-benar khusus untuk anaknya, dia akan lembut dalam setiap situasi.

Rasanya Jimin ingin menangis, mengadu, bahwa dia adalah pria bodoh yang lemah. Entahlah, sejauh ini Jimin menyalahkan dirinya, tidak ingin tahu apa yang sebenar-benarnya telah terjadi,

"Appa, aku...akan bicara, dengan noona,,"

"Ya,, bicarakan nak,, selesaikan masalah kalian,,"

. . . .

Jimin menatap pintu itu. Genggamannya mengerat,

Dia itu apa?

Hanya lah seorang pemuda labil yang berusaha jadi dewasa, berusaha mengayomi, berusaha membina rumah tangga yang telah terbangun.

Semua dia usahakan, karena dia telah jatuh cinta sebegitu buruknya,,

Hingga kenyataan menamparnya...

Dia itu laki-laki pengecut, bodoh, apalah..semua tampak buruk dalam dirinya,,,

Menangis, tiada guna,,, menjerit apalagi,,, memaki? Idiot.

Bisakah Tuhan memberinya harapan...

Dia ingin berusaha sekali lagi. Kali ini akan sangat keras,, untuk melupakan sakitnya,, untuk melupakan apa yang telah terlewati. Menganggap semua baik-baik saja,, agar mendapati akhir bahagia.

Bisakah?

"Noona...",,

Panggilan pertama tak ada jawaban...Kedua hingga kelima...bukan hilang kesabaran,, Jimin langsung di landa rasa takut.

Persetan dengan kedua mertuanya yang akan mendengar,, atau putranya menangis karena bising,,

BRAKK...

Emosi membutakan semua,, begitu brutal dalam satu tendangan pintu dari jati itu terbuka dalam keadaan naas,

Kosong dan berantakan,

Dimana wanitanya,, Jimin kelabakan,,

Cari,,,cari...cari,,,,

Tidak. Dia tidak akan sanggup...Jimin berlari ke kamar mandi,,

Dan benar saja,, hidupnya sudah kiamat,...

Jimin berlari dengan tubuh ringkih yang hanya terbalut bathrobe basah dalam gendongannya. Menuruni tangga dengan tergesa...wajahnya juga basah oleh air mata, napasnya tercekat...tujuannya harus segera sampai ke rumah sakit,,

Jangan lupakan tangan itu yang terkulai lemas, mulai memucat meski darah terus mengalir melalui kain putih yang berusaha menutupnya. Sayang tidak berhasil,

"PUTRIKU!"

...

Dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Pria paruh baya itu mengendarai mobilnya dengan ganas membelah jalanan, sementara di kursi belakang.

Pemandangan itu, tak pernah diharapkan keberadaannya...

Jimin terus memeluk sang istri yang semakin lemah. Mengecupi wajah pucatnya,, merapalkan doa-doa. Dia bukan seorang religius tapi, tapi.. izinkan dia mengemis kali ini bahkan jika nyawa taruhannya.

Dia tidak bisa kehilangan,, dia tidak sanggup kehilangan.

"Sayang..."

Suara itu...Jimin tercekat, segera ia alihkan pandangannya pada wajah tercinta itu yang berusaha mempertahankan mata itu agar tetap terbuka,

"Noona...noona bertahan ya...aku disini,,noona..jeball..."

Sang ayah pun ikut terhenyak mendengar suara itu,, sebuah harapan. Bisakah benar-benar berharap,,,

"Sayang...ma-maafkan...aku,,"

"Aniya,, tidak noona,,,noona,,lihat aku...aku mencintaimu,,, sangat mencintaimu...kau harus bertahan,, untukku,,", Jimin terus mengusap wajah itu di batas emosinya yang tak terbendung, terus meyakinkan, terus memberikan kekuatan.

Di depan sana pria itu pun menangis,,,

"untuk..Jungkook,, kita harus jadi keluarga bahagia noona,,noona pernah bilang untuk merayakan ulang tahun putra kita ke disney land,,, ayolah noona,, kamu harus tepati janji,,", Jimin juga tidak mengerti tentang racauannya,, namun sungguh, dia tidak sanggup melihat wajah yang menahan sakit itu,,, kesedihan juga kentara dalam pandangannya,

Ayolah, mereka dua orang yang saling mencintai, mengapa takdir harus mempermainkannya,,

Jimin sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya,,, jangan,,dia tidak akan tampak seperti orang akan kehilangan,, dia tidak mau. Jimin optimis,,

".. maaf,,aku wanita yang buruk,,"

"Tidak noona,, tidak,, noona indah,, cantik,,"

Senyum itu,, katakanlah susah payah,, tapi Jimin menyematkan harapan disana bahwa wanitanya akan bertahan..

",,Jimin percayalah,, aku mencintaimu,,", Jimin mengangguk cepat hingga meloloskan air mata yang sudah membanjiri kelopaknya. Perssetan dengan jarak rumah sakit,,,Jimin mengumpatinya dalam hati,

"Jimin akan jadi Papa yang baik,,"

"Noona juga akan jadi Mama yang baik,,,"

Tangan itu berusaha meraih wajahnya, dan Jimin segera meraih itu, mengecupnya dalam-dalam,,

",,benci aku jangan putraku...hiks,,"

"Apa yang noona katakan... Appaa... cepat laah,,",, Jimin sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya.. Sementara sang ayah tak mampu berkata apa-apa..

"Noona lihat aku...aku, noona dan Jungkook,, akan jadi keluarga yang bahagia,, jadi ku mohon bertahanlah,, jebal noona,,, bertahan ne,,?"mohon Jimin sepenuh-penuh hatinya...

Mereka berpandangan cukup lama, menyalurkan perasaan hati masing-masing yang sama dalamnya,, berusaha saling percaya. Karena bukankah, itu kunci terkuat dalam sebuah hubungan...untuk percaya bahwa takdir Tuhan berpihak pada mereka.

Namun gerakan itu melemah,, aliran darah pun melambat...Nadinya semakin tak terdengar,,

"Andwe..."

Jimin meracau,,

"Noona,,noona,,,tetaplah bersamaku ku mohon,,", Jimin memanggil pilu,,

"sayang,, b-bisakah,,,sebuah...lullaby untukku... A-aku,,,ingin tidur,,"

"Andwe...andwe...ku mohon tetaplah bersamaku,,, tetap bersamaku,,,,noona bertahan,, jebal,,, tetap disini,, disini,,,"

Sang ayah pun semakin terisak dalam,,, Yah, pria itu menumpahkan lautan air mata,, dalam hidupnya, untuk pertama kali,, untuk putrinya,, satu-satunya...

Jimin terus menggenggam tangannya,,, mengecup wajahnya,, memeluk,, merapalkan doa... Dia tidak akan melepaskan,, sampai kapan pun.. Begitu janjinya... dia akan menentang Tuhan jika mengambil miliknya...

"Tetap bersamaku,, ku mohoon,, aku mencintaimu Jeon Ye In,, tetap bersamaku..."

DEG.

Denyut nadi itu hilang. Benar-benar hilang,,

Itu mimpi kan?

Itu nyata Jimin.

Hilang. Tidak lagi bersamanya. Tuhan mengambilnya,,

"ANDWEEE!"

2 Oktober, tepatnya pukul 17.17 KST Jeon Ye In dinyatakan meninggal.

Menjadi pukulan telak terutama bagi seorang pemuda yang begitu mendambanya, Park Jimin.

Jimin seketika naik pitam, emosinya hancur tak terkendali, bagaikan serigala ekor sembilan yang mengamuk, andai polisi tidak segera datang, pemuda itu mungkin sudah akan mendekam di penjara sebagai tersangka pembunuh manusia hina yang telah membuat istrinya meregang nyawa.

Kemarahan yang meluap-luap membuatnya lupa segalanya, semuanya...hidupnya, bahkan putranya..dia hampir jadi narapidana,,hampir...

Waktu itu dokter menjelaskan pada Tn. Jeon dan istri bahwa putri mereka mengalami kekeran fisik disertai pelecehan sexual. Mirisnya, ditemukan banyak sekali bekas cambukan yang darahnya mengering, wajah penuh lebam,, dan yang paling tidak ingin di dengar adalah, bahwa V areanya rusak. Dokter bahkan juga menemukan, tumor kecil di dalam rahim putrinya itu, benar-benar baru. Saat itu, Jimin drop dan berada di ruang IGD sebab pasokan oksigen juga darahnya rendah, mental pemuda itu terguncang. Mungkin akan lebih terguncang lagi saat ia juga tahu pernyataan dokter.

Dan sayangnya, Jimin tahu...dia berada disana..

Tn. Jeon sebelumnya telah membawa kasus itu ke polisi, berdasarkan penuturan istrinya, dia sudah dapat menerka siapa pelakunya, tentu bukan sang menantu.

Namun, waktu itu Jimin berteriak di puncak amarahnya...

"BAJINGANNN! KU BUNUH KAU!",

Pemuda itu berlari keluar rumah sakit. Mengendarai mobilnya dengan kesetanan. Polisi yang waktu itu sudah disana segera mengikuti mobil Jimin...

Dan Jimin benar-benar hilang kewarasan, secara membabi buta menghajar pria iblis itu. Hilang sudah akal sehatnya, dia bukan seorang ahli bela diri namun mampu membuat hasta pria itu patah, wajah hancur, belum lagi tendangan yang dia lancarkan bertubi-tubi ke organ vitalnya. Jimin sudah gila, tidak ada lagi perikemanusiaan,, di depannya itu hewan, baginya adalah hewan.

Tn. Jeon juga Chanyeol, hyungnya tidak menyangka bahwa itu adalah Jimin, sebegitu hancurnya dia sampai kelihangan jati dirinya. Dia yang lembut, dia yang setenang air, dia yang cerah bagai matahari. Hilang sudah. Suram, gelap.

"AARRRGGGGHHHHH!"

Hampir sebulan lamanya, Jimin hilang kesadaran. Cahaya di matanya meredup, dia enggan bangun. Dunia nyata lebih buruk dari mimpi terburuknya,

Jasad Jeon Ye In sudah di reinkarnasi, namun abu-nya masih di simpan, seperti mendiang neneknya yang sangat dekat dengan wanita itu, abu Jeon Ye In akan di sebar di Sungai Han, dan Jimin yang di anggap sepenuhnya berhak atas itu. Meski sampai kini, pemuda itu masih tidur, mungkin lelah...sangat lelah...

Hari demi hari berlalu, dalam kesunyian yang tak ubahnya seperti keadaan suram dimana hanya ada isak tangis di dalamnya. Ny. Park dan Ny. Jeon tak henti-hentinya menunggu putra mereka untuk bangun. Si kecil Jungkook seolah merasakan aura di sekitarnya, bayi itu kerap kali menangis, dan akan diam jika dibaringkan di sisi papanya.

"Bangunlah nak,, Jungkook butuh kamu,,", mohon Ny. Park di sela tangisnya.

Para pria mulai menjalani aktivitasnya, tak ingin berlarut-larut karena semua sudah garis Tuhan. Chanyeol sebagai dokter mengambil alih penanganan adiknya sendiri, Tn. Jeon mengurus perkara yang akan menjebloskan si manusia hina hingga ke neraka.

Kedok telah terbuka, tabir sudah terungkap...semua tidak ada yang menduga.

Dia, si manusia hina...Lee Taemin namanya, pria perempatan abad, lulusan terbaik bisnis manajemen. Pria yang kini baru bekerja sebagai manajer tetap di Perusahaan Mobile Archievment. Ya, baru sebab kurang lebih setahun yang lalu, profesinya adalah manajer seorang model kelas atas, Park Jimin. Ya, manajer lama Jimin, pria yang katanya sudah Jimin anggap saudara sendiri, yang katanya Jimin sudah sangat kenal, namun ternyata tidak ada satu pun yang benar-benar dia kenali dari pria itu. Seorang sosipath yang memiliki gangguan jiwa terbilang aneh, dia terobsesi, sangat terobsesi memiliki slave sex, dan pilihannya jatuh pada Jeon Ye In. Taemin itu manis, semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya bagaikan gulali. Dapat dipercaya dan menaungi, itulah kesan saat kau bicara dengannya, sosok dewasa melekat padanya.

Hubungannya dengan Ye In bermula saat pertemuan mereka di lobi perusahaan di hari pertama bintangnya bekerja, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jimin. Klise namun jadi berkepanjangan, sebatas obrolan hangat dengan status teman, Ye In sendiri menjalin hubungan dosen di kampusnya yang begitu brengsek. Taemin seolah jadi penyelamat wanita itu dari kebrengsekan di dosen mesum. Ketegasannya membuat Ye In percaya, sampai suatu malam, semua terjadi. Hubungan mereka ta ubahnya hitam di sudut ruangan,, tak ada yang mengetahui. Taemin itu tidak pernah kasar, namun akan menjadi beringas dan tak segan menjatuhi hukuman jika menurutnya Ye In salah. Ye In terjebak di antara cinta dan benci hingga akhirnya wanita itu sadar dirinya sudah masuk dalam lubang setan.

Sampai dia menemukan Taemin tengah bercumbu dengan seorang wanita yang diketahui adalah sekretaris ayahnya sendiri. Waktu itu dia berpikir bahwa itu letak kesalahan Lee Taemin yang membuatnya bisa bebas dalam jeratan itu, dan dia makin percaya kala dia menemukan mataharinya.

Hampir setahun dia menjalani ketenangan dalam hidupnya, tidak ada Lee Taemin, pria itu seolah menghilang di telan bumi setelah insiden hari itu. Hanya Jimin, Jimin, Jimin dan Jimin. Namun siapa sangka..Taemin di luar sana sedang mempersiapkan scenario dalam kisah hidupnya.

Polisi menguak semuanya sampai ke akarnya, dimana Taemin yang mengancam lewat pesan-pesan e-mailnya. Video-video perbudakan yang tentu tokoh utamanya Lee Taemin itu sendiri dan Jeon Ye In menjadi peluru utama. Laras panjang, pistol, sampai koleksi pisau hingga sebuah ruangan bawah tanah yang menjadi tempat penyimpanan sex toys dan diketahui itulah latar tempat dari semua videonya. Psikopat, salah satu julukan tepat untuknya. Obat terlarang, lalu bermacam jenis wine dalam ruang itu.

Yang paling mencengangkan dimana kasus pembunuhan nenek Ye In yang tak pernah terungkap siapa pelakunya, tak lain adalah Taemin itu sendiri semua diketahui dari pesan e-mailnya.

' _Puaskan aku kitten, atau nenekmu akan kubuat segera keluar dari rumah sakit...Utuh tanpa nyawa'_

Persetan,,

Pesan lagi dan masih baru yang di duga penyebab Ye In menyerah dalam hidupnya...

' _Kitten, aku merindukanmu sayang,, ayolah bermain sebentar..'_

' _Menolak?..tak apa, aku malah jadi tertarik dengan pemuda manis dan juga bayinya itu,, bagaimana?'_

' _Aku ke rumahmu ya, pastikan suami tercintamu itu tidak tau apa-apa'_

Bodohnya Ye In yang menganggap hidupnya akan tenang, padahal Taemin selalu tahu dimana letak kelemahannya.

Sekarang semua berakhir.

Benar-benar berakhir...

Atau baru saja dimulai?...Untuk Park Jimin.

. . . . .

Review juseeooo...saran juga boleh...

Next or no or delete or anggurin aja...


	3. Chapter 3

_Typo dimana-mana yeah gaes..!_

 _!Happy reading!_

 **Janji**

 _*Hidup adalah serangkaian kebetulan. 'Kebetulan' adalah takdir yang menyamar. Takdir sendiri adalah praduga yang tak tertebak. Kadang baik, ada kalanya sangat jahat*_

 **Jimin POV**

Kota ini sedang di landa gerimis tatkala jalan hidupku ditakdirkan untuk berubah selamanya. Segala keteraturan yang kubangun selama ini, runtuh dalam sekejap. Aku masih tak percaya. Tepatnya tak mau percaya, bahwa semua ini begini adanya, telah terjadi dan harus dijalani.

Sanggupkah aku, tanpa dirimu? Itulah tanyaku.

Orang mungkin memandangku remeh, di usiaku kini seburuk itu aku punya perasaanku padamu, sedalam itu aku jatuh, hingga rasa-rasanya enggan untuk bangkit kembali. Terlalu lelah. Lelah.

Egosikah aku bilang lelah, padahal nyatanya kamu lebih lelah.

Maka dari itu, tidurlah..aku tak apa, sakit ini sudah sampai batasnya...

Abumu larut bersama ketenangan air yang mengalir, membawa perasaanku seluruhnya tak tersisa. Seolah akan mati rasa, hatiku benar-benar kebas.

Seharusnya jangan dulu pergi. Aku tak ingin pulang ke rumah dan berlama-lama menatapmu dalam bayang semu.

Pria bodoh ini terlalu mencintaimu.

Pria pengecut ini punya perasaan terhadapmu.

Pria yang katanya masih labil ini, takut tanpa dirimu.

Aku tidak setegar yang kau kira. Aku bukan matahari.

Tapi dirimu anggap aku begitu...

Rintik hujan tak mau berhenti, seakan tahu dan mau mengiringi tangisku yang entah sejak kapan ini. Aku menangis tapi diam. Aku terluka tapi sakitnya tak terasa.

Kamu tahu apa?...Rindu..sepertinya itu.

Sampai kapan rindu ini akan bertahan, memangnya kamu akan kembali?

Apa aku harus pergi juga, supaya kita bertemu lagi.

Sayangnya kamu memintaku melihat ke belakang karena disana cinta kita yang sesungguhnya. Malaikat kita yang seharusnya melengkapi kebahagian keluarga kecil yang telah kita bangun. Namun, kamu membiarkanku...sendiri,, berjuang tanpamu...

Kamu yang aku cintai,

dan telah merubah hidupku...

Terima kasih, Jeon Ye In.

-dan maafkan aku, tak bisa jadi pelindungmu...

 **Author POV**

Hingga malam hari, Jimin belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya. Itu sudah memasuki jam kelima dia berada disana. Hujan pun nampaknya lelah menemani dia.

Pandangan pemuda kosong, dan menerawang jauh, seolah mencari tahu bagaimana di depan sana tanpa cahaya.

Dia telah pergi Jimin, meninggalkanmu.

Tapi kelihatannya kau enggan untuk mengakui itu...

Bagaimana bisa, kalau bayangan itu mulai menghantuinya.

Langit perlahan menampakkan bintangnya. Bukan untuk mengejek kesedihan Jimin atau menertawai di atas tangisnya, melainkan untuk membuat Jimin percaya bahwa di atas sana ribuan cahaya siap menerangi langkahnya ke depan.

Dan salah satu cahaya itu,,, dia yakini milik wanitanya...

Tersenyumlah Jimin, bangkitlah Jimin...

 _ **30 September tahun ke -4**_

Sudah empat tahun ya...

Tak terasa langkah sang pemuda sudah sejauh ini. Anggaplah ia telah dewasa, usianya kini pun mencapai dua puluhan. Memang dirinya tuntut untuk dewasa dan menjadi panutan bagi si kecil, sang malaikat yang berhasil membangkitkannya.

Meski jauuuuuh di dalam sana, dia sudah tak berwarna, tak menjadi dirinya. Namun sejak hari itu, dia harus pandai bersandiwara, memerankan lakonnya di depan semua mata.

Semestanya kini adalah konstalasi yang sistematis, mengandung stagnasi yang konservatif. Dia tidak tahu lagi atau bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya menghargai mentari yang membakar langit hingga kemerahan dan membuatnya hangat kala pagi. Dia tidak tahu caranya mencium wangi hujan yang membasahi bumi. Dia pun tidak paham dimana indahnya kalimat yang termakhtub dalam larik-larik puisi.

Cukup satu. Tersenyum, dan katakan kamu baik-baik saja,,, letak keteguhannya untuk sang tercinta.

"Hallo eomma,, hari ini aku saja yang menjemput Jungkook di sekolah,,"

" _Loh, emangnya kamu tidak di kantor nak,, kuliahmu?"..._

"Free eomma,, sengaja, lagian besok kan si baby ulang tahun,, mau cari persiapan juga..."

Jimin mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang di tengah kepadatan yang merayap,

Meski sedang menelpon, konsentrasi tak bisa terbagi, tetap pada jalan. Oh iya, Jimin jadi mahasiswa sekarang, sesuai kesepekatan orang sekitar, dia ikut saja. Begitulah hidupnya kini.

" _Ya udah kalau begitu,, ini eomma tadi juga belum sempat siap-siap mau jemput Jungkook,,"_

"Okey,, bye eomma,,,"

" _Bye sayang.."_

Ia meletakkan ponselnya di dashboard. Menatap lurus ke depan, tanpa raut ketertarikan. Begitu tenang namun memancarkan aura dingin yang membosankan. Begitulah dirinya kini, jika tak ada mata yang memandangnya.

Sebab, baginya semua tampak seperti lensa kamera mono dalam pandanganya. Terkecuali saat dia sedang bersama sang tercinta yang sebentar lagi akan ditemuinya...

...

Makhluk-makhluk mungil tanpa raut berdosa itu berhamburan keluar tepat saat gerbang ber cat warna warni itu di buka.

Jimin berada disana, mengamati setiap wajah untuk menemukan satu yang paling di kenalnya.

"PAPA!"

Itu dia, sang tercinta...

Jimin segera memerangkap tubuh mungil yang berlari kencang itu, takut-takut kalau tersungkur. Kan tidak swag,

HUP!

"Hai kesayangannya Papa, jagoannya Papa,,", pujinya tiada henti untuk melambungkan sang buah hati.

"Papa,, kookie kangeeen banget,,", bocah itu memeluk leher Jimin erat, mengusap-usapkan pipinya di hidung si Papa muda.

"Uluuu..uluu, sudah kangen ya,, padahal baru tadi pagi loh pisahnya,,,"

"Tapi kangen Papaaa...",,

Begitu gemasnya dia dengan si tercinta, selalu dapat membuatnya merasakan hujan pelangi meski hanya sekelebat bak angin lalu,

"Iya, iyaaa... ya sudah yuk pulang,, atau mau mampir kemana gitu..."

"Papa ayo ke-.."

"Permisi!", panngil seorang wanita terlihat berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri mereka, di salah satu tangannya membawa botol minuman,,

"Iya maaf?"

"Emh,, ini,, botol minumannya Jungkook ketinggalan di kelas,,,"

"Oh, iya terima kasih,,", Jimin menerima botol minuman gambar Iron Man itu. Tapi wanita berpenampilan modis itu seolah enggan untuk pergi,, Apa masih ada urusan lain? Begitu heran Jimin,

"Ee, perkenalkan saya,, Kang Seulgi,, gurunya Jungkook,, Anda,, Papa nya ya,,?"

"Iya saya Papanya,, Loh Kookie,, ini ibu gurunya kok tidak di sapa,,", Jimin menoleh pada anaknya yang malah diam dengan muka datar memandang wanita itu.

Sedang wanita itu seolah sedang memperbaiki kesannya yang entahlah tampak gugup,,

"E-ee,,Anda Jimmy Park kan,, eumhh,,m-model Jimmy Park?"

Jimin terdiam sejenak. Pikirnya tidak akan ada yang kenal, soalnya dia sudah sebisa mungkin berpenampilan kasual, selayaknya bapak-bapak mau menjemput anaknya. Dan siapa sangka wanita di depannya ini mengenali dia sebagai model majalah remaja-pradewasa.

"Papa pulang!", belum sempat Jimin menanggapi, putranya sudah berteriak tepat di samping telinganya. Akh, bisa-bisa jadi budek dadakan, pikirnya miris.

"Eh, iya Kookie,, ibu gurunya di sapa dulu dong,,",, Jimin jadi tidak enak dengan sikap Jungkook yang tiba-tiba ketus,,

"Pulang Paa,,!", sekarang malah merengek. Ini kenapa si anak kok moodnya turun drastis,

Si Ibu guru juga tampak bingung,, setahunya Jungkook itu akrab sekali dengan dia di kelas,, dan dia pun dekat dengan Jungkook apalagi setelah tahu Jungkook itu anak dari si model Jimmy Park,, yang sebenarnya dia tidak sangka juga, idol-nya yang setahunya masih belia itu sudah punya anak empat tahuan. Lagipula mereka juga beda marga, ya Park Jimin dan Jeon Jungkook.

Sebenarnya masalah marga, semenjak meninggalnya sang istri mertuanya meminta Jungkook memakai marga keluarga mereka. Jimin sendiri tak masalah, entahlah pokoknya dia itu sejak hari kiamatnya waktu itu, jadi orang yang menurut saja. Senyum saja dan semua tampak baik. Begitulah. Lagipula kalau bukan Jungkook yang meneruskan marga keluarga Jeon yang terpandang itu, siapa lagi? Jimin sama sekali tidak tersinggung.

Oke, kembali pada situasi...

"Bu Guru maaf, Jungkook-nya..", Jimin berujar tidak enak,

"Tidak apa,, tidak apa,, Jungkook pasti sudah kelelahan ya...", potong si Bu Guru berusaha dengan nada lembut dan wajar,,

Setelahnya Jimin langsung melengos, karena putranya mulai merajuk dan memberontak dalam gendongannya, meninggalkan si Bu Guru yang memasang wajah ingin menangis,,pupus harapannya. Dia tahu sekali kok, kalau si Jungkook itu tidak suka Papanya berinteraksi dengan dia,, sudahlah poin utamanya saja gagal, begitu pikir Kang Seulgi.

. . . .

Di dalam mobil,,

"Jungkook tidak boleh seperti itu lagi sama ibu gurunya,,", kata Jimin tanpa menoleh pada yang di ajak bicara, yang mana juga tak melihatnya. Mereka dalam mode 'Ngambek-ngambekan' kah?

"Papa besok jangan jemput Kookie lagi ya,,"..

Pernyataan anaknya yang satu itu berhasil menarik atensi Jimin. Di lihatnya putranya yang besok akan genap empat tahun itu hanya diam melihat keluar jendela. Ya, Jungkook masih tiga tahun, tapi cara bicara dan pemikirannya itu selayaknya anak dewasa.

"Kenapa?"

"Kookie mau di jemput meonie saja,,", sahutnya enteng.

Jimin juga tak terpikir pertanyaan apa alasan Jungkook jadi yeaah,,

"Okelah,, tapi nanti Papa langsung tunggu kamu pulang di rumah meonie,,"

"Hm,,"

Mengherankan, anaknya itu lelah sekali mungkin dengan kegiatan sekolah hari ini, makanya sedikit bicara. Oke,, Jimin tidak mau merusak mood si tercintanya itu, jadi dia pun mendiamkannya. Bingung juga.

"Oh iya Pa, mampir beli es krim ya,,"

"Siap boss"

Ceria mode, ON.

"Kookie cinta Papa"

"Papa lebih cinta..."

Meski tak saling melihat satu sama lain. Dua manusia yang berbeda usia itu saling menyematkan senyum dalam wajah masing-masing, menjadikan hening...

Anak yang baru genap empat tahun itu terlihat memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat tatkala menerima ciuman bertubi-tubi dari sang nenek. Sementara sisa manusia lainnya hanya tersenyum hangat menikmati pemandangan itu...

"Meonieee..udah doongg...", akhirnya titik jenuh si Jeon kecil sudah tercapai. Si tersangka pemerkosa wajah itu tampak tak rela menyelesaikan kegiatannya.

"Meonie masih kangen sayang. Ya ampuun kamu udah gede aja sih,, maafin Meonie ya, gak sering jenguk kamu,,"

Oh, si wanita cantik hampir pertengahan abad itu adalah ibunya Jimin, Ny. Park. Tak heranlah dia begitu tidak rela melepas cucunya, padahal baru beberapa jam bersama. Ya, Busan-Seoul, jarak yang cukup wow, sebenarnya kalau bukan karena menantu-nya yang tengah hamil di rumah, ibu Jimin yang tentu saja nenek Jungkook itu akan sering ke Seoul untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu dengan cucunya. Namun ini lain cerita, di rumah sana dia meninggalkan istri Chanyeol yang sedang hamil tua, sementara si Camplang itu sendiri di pindah tugaskan ke Daegu.

Ny. Park tak memberi izin Chanyeol membawa istrinya, dia tahu itu berdampak dengan penelentaran istri, tahu sendiri bagaimana sibuknya seorang dokter Park Chanyeol. _Big No_ for Ny. Park meski harus merelakan waktu mengunjungi cucu jagoannya berkurang.

"Iya meonie,, Kookie tau ko, kata papa meonia harus jaga Immo sama dedek bayi,", oh sikap dewasa dan pengertian bocah di depannya membuat Meonie-nya menangis.

Yang lain pun dibuat kaget saat melihat ibu Jimin yang tangisnya langsung pecah seperti anak-anak minta permen dan langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sempit si cucu.

"Uhuhuuuu...maafin meonie ya,,hiks..huuuu,,meonie masih kangen sama Kookie,,"

Tn. Park menghela napas panjang. Sementara Ny. Jeon terkikik di bahu suaminya melihat besannya yang tampak lucu di matanya itu,

"Aigo, aku tidak percaya kalau besanku itu ibu dari tiga orang pemuda,,", bisik Ny. Jeon pada suaminya.

"Hush, kamu tu,,", tegur Tn. Jeon..

"..menangislah meonie, biar meonie merasa lega,"

"Uh?", itu Tn. Park..

Ny. Park atau Park Ara lengkapnya, langsung menatap lekat bocah yang tadi bicara membuat dia berhenti menangis sejenak. Mungkin itu hanya kalimat sederhana, tapi bagi se-bocah se-balita Jungkook..

"..Papa bilang kayak gitu sama Kookie,,", sambung si bocah Jeon dengan senyum polosnya.

"Huuaaaa...", makin tak rela Park Ara melepaskan cucunya...

"Jim, you make me proud,,", puji Tn. Park a.k.a Park Seojoon pada putranya dengan gaya 'Yo'.

"Thank's dad,,", jawab Jimin seadanya, lalu kembali menatap putranya yang masih di pelukan sang ibu. Pikirannya melayang, putranya itu lebih dewasa dari usianya, dia sadar, dia senang akan hal itu. Tapi kenapa?,, Apa karena tidak ada sosok ibu di sisinya?. Akh, Jimin jatuh sakit lagi kalau ingat itu.

. . . .

"Meonie sama bojie hati-hati ya, buat dedek bayi bilangin Kookie sayang sama dia, sama Immo juga sama uncle Jihoon juga, samaaa...Chooky jugaa(Anak anjinnya si Jack and Christian nama sepasang Anjing milik keluarga Park, sayang sudah meninggal tepat si Chooky lahir) ", Jimin hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut sang anak,

"Ayay Captain!", jawab Tn. Park.

"Bukan Captain bojiee. . . Iron Maan,,", koreksi Jungkook tak terima.

"Ups,, lupa,,", katanya gaya-gaya menepuk jidat dengan wajah konyol, membuat yang lain terkekeh. Sudah tidak mengherankan, selera humor ayah Jimin itu tinggi.

"Ayay Iron Man!"

Dan kemudian sedan berkelas itu berlalu meninggalkan pekarangan, membawa kedua orang tua Jimin ke Bandara.

"Oke, sekarang Kookie mau apa? Tidur? Udah malem juga,,", tawar Ny. Jeon lembut.

"Tidur aja Meonie, Kookie capek,, meonie sama bojie juga capek kan?"

"Eiy,, ya udah kalau Kookie memang udah kecapekan,, gih ajak Papa,,", mengingat juga setelah pesta Ultah Jungkook yang di rayakan di salah satu tempat wisata di Seoul, anak itu jelas kelelahan.

Jungkook mengangguk, lalu meraih tangan si Papa,,

"Papa,, bobo,,"

"Okey, Prince.."

"Eh Tunggu!"

"Apa sayang?"

"Meonie, bojie,,poppo.."

"Aigoo,,sini sini..."

-CHUP-

-CHUP-

 _ **##disarankanmendengarkanlagulittlestarbyeggstanding**_

 _..._

 _nuneul gamgo naega haneun iyagil jal deureobwa  
naui yaegiga kkeutnagi jeone neoneun kkumeul kkul geoya  
little star  
tonight  
bamsae naega jikyeojul geoya_

 _nae sarang tonight  
bamsae naega jikyeojul geoya  
pyeongsaeng naega jikyeojul geoya..._

 _..._

 _##_

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya lirik terakhir, Jungkook melemaskan tautan jemari mungilnya di tangan sang ayah. Sadar bahwa malaikatnya itu telah terbang di dunia mimpinya yang Jimin doakan selalu indah adanya.

Jimin mengecup dahi sang putra begitu lama dan penuh kelembutan, seolah itu dapat meringankan beban hatinya, ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma sang putra.

Terlalu mirip, putranya itu benar-benar seperti ibunya. Jimin ingin menangis, rasanya menyakitkan sekali, tapi tidak akan di hari bahagia Jungkook ini.

Oh, bahkan kebiasaan mereka sama, meminta lullaby menjelang tidur, lagunya pun, kesukaan mereka berdua, Jimin simpulkan. _'Little Star'._ Seperti Ye In yang akan selalu jadi bintang kecil-nya. Kecil karena terlalu jauh keberadaannya hingga sulit sekali bagi Jimin untuk menggapai.

Tidak. Jimin tidak tahan lagi.

Dindingnya rubuh seketika, wajah damai putranya, menariknya dalam kenangan itu,,

. . .

CEKLEK!

Bias cahaya saat Jimin membuka pintu, yang sebenarnya juga tidak cukup untuk menerangi ruang itu.

Sunyi.

Aliran darahnya berdesir kuat, sesak sekali..

Keadaannya masih sama. Disana ranjang peraduan mereka yang tepat setelah hari itu tak pernah Jimin singgahi. Lebi-lebih tepatnya lagi ruangan besar itu tak lagi Jimin tempati. Hanya sesekali ia datang, untuk melepas sesaknya, seperti saat ini. Ia ingin sekali.

Berjalan lebih dalam lagi, langkah kakinya yang memucat tanpa alas kaki bergesekan dengan marmer yang dingin, lalu sampai pada beludru merah. Ini ballroom, disana pun sang _YAMAHA_ , grand piano itu masih bertahta di tempatnya.

Jemari Jimin yang terbilang mungil, menyusuri tiap tuts yang di dalamnya menyimpan kenangan sendiri dengan sang terkasih. Sudah berapa banyak lagu memangnya. Banyaaaak sekali. Jimin tersenyum mengingat itu, senyum yang menghantarkan cairan bening menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Lalu dia berjalan memutar, tepatnya berdiri di tengah ballroom. Mengamati setiap inchi dari lantai dansa itu seolah disana terukir jejak kaki yang indah ketika musik di putar.

Senyum masih terpatri di wajah rupawannya yang tak pernah berubah.

Langkahnya makin melemah, sementara matanya kini menatap hampa apa yang terpapar di hadapannya. Film romansa menyedihkan itu kembali terputar. Lalu kemudian hilang, pergi, musnah bagai debu.

'Ye In...sudah meninggal Jimin ah' sang waktu telah bersuara, supaya Jimin kembali dalam semestanya meski telah abu-abu.

Tess...Tess...Tess...

"Noona...anak kita sudah empat tahun..dia...jagoan kecil kita yang hebat...dia..putra kita noona...putra kitaaa..."

Tess

Tangannya bergetar meremat dada kirinya, di sana letak sakinya, kembali terasa...

' _Tak mampu lagi, tak sanggup lagi.. Ini terlalu berat,, sangat berat baginya untuk menanggung sendiri..'_

Begitu sang batin mengadu, meraung dalam tangis pilu.

Empat tahun ya?...Lalu berapa lama lagi?

 _-little star...tonight...bamsae naega jikyeojul geoya—_

Kemudian lirik yang telah ia senandungkan berkali-kali, terngiang di otaknya, berputar-putar layaknya kaset rusak...

Bertahanlah, Jimin,, Bangun lah Jimin...karena bintangmu selalu mengawasi dirimu.

. . . .

SREETTT.

Ia menyibak kain tebal berwarna merah itu, membiarkan cahaya bulan masuk dalam ruang memorinya. Kakinya tak lagi merasakan dingin membawanya melangkah menuju balkon.

Dulu kalimat itu pernah di sampaikan pada seseorang, sekarang dirinya malah terjebak dalam keheningan malam bertemankan cahaya bulan, yang mana begitu membuatnya nyaman sehingga tak terpikir untuk menyapa matahari.

Lagipula siapa mataharinya?

Bisakah dia berharap hujan deras malam ini disertai petir. Tidak. Itu akan jadi kesan menyedihkan di hari terindah putranya.

Hujan, supaya dia menangis tanpa terlihat,

Petir, supaya dia bisa menjerit tanpa terdengar,

Langit, kau begitu damai menampilkan bintangmu untuk menyaksikan kesedian seorang manusia rapuh.

. . . .

Disana Jungkook berada. Tepatnya setelah dia merasakan ciuman begitu hangat mendarat di dahinya. Duduk tepat di sebelah pintu yang terbuka, menekuk lututnya, mengigit bibir bawahnya, mengosongkan pandangan untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang masih sulit bagi otaknya.

Hingga satu yang dapat di simpulkan pikiran polos sang balita,, Papanya sedih.

Dalam diam dia mendengarkan, dalam bisu dia memperhatikan, dalam hening dia merasakan sedih itu begitu dalam..

Maka dari itu dia bangkit, hatinya telah mengucap janji...

Maka kakinya berlari...

BUUKKK...

Jimin memberikan atensinya pada hal yang menunmbukknya tak keras, namun langsung memeluknya erat. Dalam pandangannya yang lemah, lewat sorot matanya yang pudar, disana bayangan sang putra..

Jimin segera mengusap wajah basahnya, lalu mendudukan dirinya supaya sejajar dengan tinggi sang putra, memegang bahu mungil itu kemudian menatapnya dengan senyum yang berbinar,

"Kookie kok belum tidur sayang?",suaranya, setegar mungkin dia usahakan.

Namun bukan jawaban yang dia dapat dari putranya yang sudah menatapnya dalam.

Kedua tangan mungil itu terangkat untuk menangkup wajah lembutnya, mengundang kernyitan heran. Mata kecil itu seolah menelisik padanya. Di bawah temaram bulan, Jimin dapat melihat jelas, ketegasan dalam wajah sang malaikat.

-CHUP-dahinya.

-CHUP-CHUP-kedua matanya.

-CHUP-hidungnya.

-CHUP-bibirnya.

Kedua manik indah itu bersiborok.

1 detik..

2 detik...

Jimin memejamkan mata.

3 detik..

4 detik...

Jungkook memejamkan mata.

5 detik...

6 detik...

Kedunya tersenyum,

Hangat, deru nafas keduanya. Nyaman, begitulah rasanya..

Sekon kemudian, sang putra melepasnya seketika merengkuh lehernya supaya di peluk dengan erat,,

"Jungkook sayang Papa,, jangan menangis lagi ya.."

Detik itu juga Jimin menyanggupi untuk bertahan dan tersenyum lebih lama. Dua hal tersebut hingga batas waktunya ia lelah, benar-benar lelah sampai Tuhan sendiri yang memaksanya karena iba. Untuk Jungkook, untuk malaikatnya.

"Iya sayang, Papa juga sayaaang sama Jungkook,"

"I Love You, Pa,"

"I Love You more, prince,,"

 _-Park Jimin tidak boleh menangis lagi-_ janji besar Jungkook dalam hati kecilnya.

,

,

 _, Review-nya babe...saran juga boleh_

 _Di tunggu yeee..._

 **TBC or NO?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Typo dimana-mana yeah gaes..!_

 _!Happy reading!_

 **Waktu**

 _*Pada sebuah garis waktu yang merangkak maju, akan ada saatnya kau terluka dan kehilangan pegangan. Ada saatnya pula kau ingin melompat mundur ke titik-titik tertentu*_

Sang surya menampakkan sinarnya, masuk melalui celah-celah tirai soft grey yang sedikit terbuka hendak mengusik seorang pria yang tak mengharapkan gangguan apapun dalam keternyamanannya.

Namun sepertinya harapan selalu terkhianati oleh realita. Disana bukan hanya dirinya, melainkan se-enggok daging lain yang sialnya bernyawa dan berotak. Dimana otak yang tak terlalu cerdas itu dibuat tengah mengolah jalannya suatu rencana konyol.

Senyum terkutuk yang menampakkan sederet gigi seperti kelinci. Kedua mata mengerling menatap jahil pada tubuh yang sepenuhnya terbalut selimut tebal itu.

Sebuah pergerakan tak berarti,

Kala kain itu tersingkap, menarik seluruh fokusnya pada wajah pulas nan damai di balik itu. Struktur-nya yang indah seolah begitu hati-hati ketika penciptaannya. Manis dan menawan. Ratusan bahkan jutaan hari terlewati, wajah itu tetap sama adanya. Tak mengalami penuaan meski sang waktu telah menggerus-nya. Membuat para pengamat tak bisa menampik rasa iri meski kagum lebih besar.

Lain halnya pemuda itu dengan tatapan memujanya. Melebur sudah pikiran jahat yang sempat terselubung di celah otaknya, tergantikan oleh senandung merdu yang hanya terdengar oleh batinnya.

Namun setan di pundak kirinya tak jerah meracuni otak pemuda itu untuk merealisasikan rencana terselubung yang sempat hilang.

' _Jangan terpengaruh dengan wajah polosnya Kook,'_ , begitu si iblis imajiner berbicara membuat senyum miring terpatri di wajah tampan si pemuda.

Jungkook, si pemuda. Bukan lagi baby Jeon atau si kecil Jeon. Rasanya tidak pantas lagi panggilan itu, mengingat usia, terlebih tubuhnya yang bahkan jauh lebih besar dari sang induk.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan gerakan super pelan. Mendekati wajah yang lain, tepatnya menuju telinga berada. Hampir saja salfok menyambangi dirinya saat sempat melirik rupa yang tepat di bawahnya itu. Oh God, estetika yang sulit di tolak. Sadar posisimu Jeon, rasanya getir kalau bisikan seperti itu terlintas di kepalanya.

' _Fokuslah Jeon'_

Aroma ini terlalu memabukkan, bagaimana bisa pria itu memiliki aroma sedemikian rupa disaat dirinya bahkan belum melakukan ritual mandi pagi. Oh, tidak bisakah Jungkook memilikinya juga, begitu protes si pemuda.

"Pa, dapur kebakaran", bisiknya tepat sekali di depan lubang pendengaran si pria.

Butuh dua detik, dan pria itu langsung membuka mata lebar, tak terlalu lebar juga, tapi setidaknya itu bukan cara orang bangun tidur membuka mata. Mengetahui hal tersebut, Jungkook segera menjauhkan tubuhnya, dan menunggu reaksi lanjutan, karena pria itu tak kunjung bergerak. Jungkook menggigit bibirnya was-was. Was-was kalau rencananya gagal total. Tapi sepertinya kemungkinan kecil, karena dari pengalaman yang sudah-sudah kata 'Gagal' selalu enggan menyapa Jungkook.

Tunggu saja,

Hingga

SREKK..

Pria itu terbangun dan segera menyibak kasurnya,

TAP

TAP

Berjalan cepat menuju pintu seolah tak ada kehadiran manusia lain yang patut disapa.

CEKLEK

Masih Jungkook amati, hingga gendang telinganya menangkap bunyi kaki-kaki yang tengah berlari. Jungkook memasang wajah pongah, sebenarnya sedang menahan tawa, namun sengaja di tahan supaya nanti pas meledaknya luar biasa.

Dan dia dengan santai membaringkan tubuh di ranjang, dalam posisi telentang tengah menghitung. . .

Tujuh,

Delapan,

Sembilan,

Sep-

"JEON JUNGKOOKKKK!"

Baiklah, para tetangga tidak heran dengan gelak tawa membahana dari raksaksa penghuni rumah mewah itu. Yeah, begitulah terkaan pikiran pendek mereka, salah Jungkook pula yang memiliki suara tawa seperti itu.

. . . . .

Yeah, garis waktu telah membawanya sejauh ini bersama segala perubahan yang terjadi. Realitas berjalan normal seperti pada umumnya. Dia kembali pada dirinya berkat sang anak, meski tak lantas menampik bahwa yang sebenar-benarnya dia masih membeku. Jauuuh sekali di dalam sana, dia masih bersembunyi dalam ruang tanpa berkas cahaya, membeku karena tak ingin merasakan apapun termasuk hatinya yang masih terluka.

Benar, memang benar jika dia ingin, sangat mau malah berputar balik, kembali ke titik-titik tertentu. Dimana di titik tersebut dia menemukan bayi kelinci jadi-jadiannya yang lucu, menggemaskan, polos, baik hati, perhatian, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong. Aaakhh..rindunya masa-masa itu,

Jimin merasa tua dan hanya dia saja yang merasa tua karena orang lain tidak memandangnya begitu, di depan sana bayi kelinci jadi-jadiannya sudah tumbuh jadi siluman kelinci berotot dengan segudang otak kejahilan yang ingin sekali Jimin congkel lalu dia jual.

Tergelak tak henti-hentinya, tak merasa berdosa sama sekali,

 _Cih,,_

Dimana bayinya yang manis, dimana suara-suara imut itu,,, dimana-dimana-dimana,

Di bawah kolong pantry pun Jimin mencari,

-akhirnya ketemu...garpu kesayangannya. Oh, sudah lama benda itu hilang, senang sekali Jimin berjumpa lagi dengan si garpu...

Tawa itu, oke FIX, Jimin kesal sebelum dia terpengaruh oleh cerita Malin Kundang sebaiknya segera di tegur saja makhluk tak tahu sopan santun itu, dengan cara kasar sekali pun.

PUK!

GOTCHA...Rekomendasikan Park Jimin untuk jadi pemain basket, lemparannya tepat sekali.

"Aw! Sakit Pa..!"protes si kelinci sambil meringis, akhirnya berhenti juga. Meski sepertinya malah akan menyulut perang baru,

"Bersyukurlah itu tomat, padahal tadi aku sedang memegang pisau,", balas Jimin acuh-tak-acuh. Jungkook memanyunkan bibirnya lengkap dengan alis yang menukik. Oh, ayolah kejahilan yang Jungkook lakukan juga untuk siapa, sadarkah Jimin bahwa putranya itu telah memberikan banyak warna pada hari-harinya, termasuk kejahilan itu juga sebuah warna.

Keduanya saling diam dalam ego masing-masing,

Mereka dalam kondisi 'Ngambek-ngambekan' lagi kah?

"Tuan, pekerjaan saya sudah selesai, kalau begitu saya pamit Tuan,", itu PRT yang mengerjakan acara membersihkan rumah, khusus untuk memasak Sang Putra Tunggal Tuan Muda Jeon Jungkook inginnya masakan papanya sendiri.

"Oh, iya bi makasih ya..hati-hati di jalan,,", balas Tuan rumah dengan menampilkan senyum termanisnya yang biasa disebut orang ' _Angelic Smile'_ pada wanita tua itu yang mana malah mengundang lirikan tajam dari anaknya.

Pagi ini sarapan omelet, salad dan susu, itulah yang tampak sedang dibuat oleh Jimin. Pria itu tak kunjung membuka pembicaraan yang mana membuat suasana hening mencekik dan hanya Jungkook sendiri yang merasakan.

Uuh, apa sudah keterlaluan sekali? Keluh bocah labil itu dalam hati. Papanya seolah mengabaikan eksistensi-nya dengan sengaja, sok sibuk padahal hanya membuat omelet.

Jungkook tidak tahan lagi. Maka dari itu dia melangkah hendak memutus jarak yang semula terpisah meja makan.

GREP

Dia tersenyum jahat. Tubuh itu selalu pas dalam rengkuhan Jungkook. Hanya sepersekon lamanya Jimin sempat tak bergeming, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, seolah tak terusik sama sekali dengan keberadaan dua lengan berotot melingkari pinggangnya yang ramping.

Anggap saja tidak ada, anggap saja angin lalu, anggap saja makhluk halus, begitu sugesti Jimin.

Sampai Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya...

TUKK!

Spatula berminyak itu dengan sangat terpaksa mendarat di kepala Jungkook,

"Aduh Pa! Kenapa di pukul lagi sih,?!", protesnya masih tak merubah posisi. Jungkook paling suka back hug soalnya.

"Mau apa kamu?!", timpal Jimin ketus.

"Ck,,morning kiss lah Pa. Memang Papa sudah kasih?"

"Gak ada."

"Heh?"

Bencana!

Oh, lampu bohlam imajiner khusus milik Jungkook berterbangan di atas kepalanya, dia baru sadar..

"Maafin Kookie ya Papa,, Kookie janji gak akan ngulangi lagi kok... Kookie sayang Papa,,I Love You Sooooo MUCH,,", katanya dengan nada dibuat sangaaat manja. Jimin jadi sedikit geli mendengarnya, tapi tak memungkiri rasa senang, jadi ingat Kookie kecil.

"Halah, kayaknya kata kunci itu sudah kadaluarsa deh, buktinya tidak mempan sama kamu,", gerutu Jimin dengan bibir mengerucut, fokus memasak.

Oke, itu kata kunci yang harus diucapkan setiap setelah Jungkook menjahili Papanya, supaya dapat pengampunan. Nyatanya Jimin jengah, karena Jungkook selalu mengulang-ulang kata kunci itu, yang berarti Jungkook selalu mengulang kejahilannya.

Jungkook awalnya terperanjat mendengar kalimat itu, tapi dia keras kepala,,

"Ayolah Pa,,lagian Papa juga. Tahu tidak waktu aku bangunin Papa itu tadi sudah lebih lima belas menit dari waktu biasanya,"dalihnya membela diri.

"Tapi kan kamu tahu Kook Papa semalem tidur kemaleman banget, mana kamu belum tidur juga..", Jimin sama keras kepalanya, tak mau mengalah.

"Loh, aku gak bisa tidur kalau Papa gak kasih lullaby, lagian salah sendiri pulang malem...",todongnya lewat kalimat,

Astaga Jimin tidak percaya ini, anaknya itu menyalahkan dia..? Papanya?

"Papa pulang malem juga urusan penting Kook,",, 'Mari saling berdalih' seperti itu acara mereka kini.

"Urusan penting apa di restaurant bintang lima sama Om genit lagi,", sindirnya penuh penekanan. Bukannya tersindir, Jimin malah heran... Bukan masalah Om Genit, Jimin cukup tahu siapa satu-satunya makhluk beruntung di dunia ini yang mendapat gelas tersebut dari sang anak.

"Loh, kok kamu tahu Kook,,", tanyanya sedikit menolehkan wajah.

"Papa baru tahu kalau anakmu ini cenayang,,", aku Jungkook dengan wajah minta di tampar.

"Oh, kalau begitu coba ramal kapan Papa mati"

"Huh?!"

"Soalnya Papa merasa umur Papa gak lama lagi, terlebih punya anak kayak kamu begini mungkin besok Papa mati,,"

Jungkook terperangah dengan ucapan santai Papanya, tak tahu saja dia wajah kesal itu,

"Hahaha,,lucu sekali Pa,,", tawanya datar. Tidak di gubris,

"Papa gak boleh ngomong gitu ah,,", sekarang dia jadi parno dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mendaratkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jimin supaya dapat menghirup aroma ketenangan.

"Semalem Om Yoongi melamar kekasihnya, belum lamaran secara kekeluargaan, makanya dia mengajak Papa. Papa malah seneng kok jadi orang kepercayaan Om Yoongi untuk menyaksikan moment itu,,"tutur Jimin setelah keheningan hendak menguasai suasana.

"Akhirnya Om Genit itu lepas lajang juga...hahaa...Di terima Pa?"

"Ya jelas dong, orang mereka saling cinta,,"

"Saling cinta ya?",tanya Jungkook melirih hingga terbawa renungan,

"Kenapa hayo? Kamu lagi jatuh cinta humh?", goda Jimin, merasakan ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan anaknya yang langsung diam itu.

"Eh!?,, mungkin sih.."

Dahi Jimin mengernyit, dia juga jadi menyempatkan untuk mengentikan aktivitasnya sejenak,

"Mungkin? Sama siapa?", rasa penasarannya layaknya ayah yang menyadari bahwa anaknya mulai beranjak dewasa,,

"Eh?!.. Tau ah Pa,, Ishh,,mana sih Morning kiss-nya,,"

Ck,, kesalnya Jimin padahal dia sudah kepalang penasaran soal gadis mana yang berhasil menyinggahi hati anaknya itu. Tapi kalau kemauan Jungkook yang satu ini tidak segera di turuti,, halaaah, malah runyam jadinya...

Jimin pun menolehkan kepalanya bahkan hampir berbalik. Jungkook yang sudah menunggu itu segera menyambar bibir plum yang sudah jadi favorite-nya(?)

Dan nakalnya Jungkook,,

"Aww! Kenapa di gigit sih KOOK!?",

"Hehee,, habisnya lembut sih kayak permen Yupie,,"

Ow, Astaga Jimin kesal, bibirnya lebih sakit daripada terkena sariawan. Untung anaknya, kalau bukan sudah jadi sup daging si Jeon itu dari tadi.

Dan terkutuklah kinerja otak jahil Jungkook yang kini menjurus ke mesum sebab mengendalikan kedua tangannya yang sudah bergerilya di balik kaos putih Jimin. Mencar-cari dimana letak benda kesukaannya(Huh?!)

Terberkatilah juga tangan Jungkook yang besar berhasil memerangkap dua benda kembar itu, dan sekarang mulai mempermainkannya,, meremas..mungkin...

Yang punya? Santai saja,, seolah tak ada yang mengejutkan dan harus diherankan. Sudah kebiasaan aneh Jungkook, pikir Jimin sederhana.

"Pa, tidak geli ya?", tanya Jungkook pura-pura polos,

"Capek Kook geli tiap hari,,", jawab Jimin ogah-ogahan. Retoris sih. Jungkook hanya terkekeh lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan di leher jenjang Jimin.

Semua area sensitive Jimin sudah tidak berlaku bagi Jungkook.

Lain Jimin, lain Jungkook.

Letak kesukaannya melakukan semua tindakan yang kalau orang awam menilai itu aneh dan tidak wajar bagi Papa dan anak, malah membuatnya merasakan sensasi luar biasa, seperti laju detak jantungnya makin cepat, darahnya mendesir panas, atau perutnya seperti di gelitik,, gerah tapi rasanya dingin,, dan terparahnya. . . .

"Kook pekerjaan Papa gak selesai kalau kamu tidak berhenti,,", Jimin menepis, mengetuk kedua tangan itu dengan spatulanya...

Jungkook mendesah kecewa, akhirnya melepaskan itu. Dia cukup mengamati Papanya yang mulai menatap piring di meja, atau lebih tepatnya mata Jungkook itu memperhatikan tubuh Jimin yang hanya mengenakan celana kain pendek selutut dengan kaos putih polos untuk bagian atasnya.

Jungkook akui fisik papanya terlalu meyakinkan penggemar Jimmy Park di luar sana bahwa Jimin itu masihlah seorang bujang..yang..perawan(?). Astaga pikiranmu Jeon..ck..ck..

"Dada Papa makin besar gitu,,",, Oh, binasakan mulut frontal Jeon Jungkook yang sepertinya tak berpengaruh bagi Jimin.

"Yeah, lemak kook, lemak... Papa kan jarang banget ke gym.. gak kayak kamu sama bojie kamu,,",

Just information,, pasangan kakek-cucu Jeon Jungkook dan Jeon Ji Sung memang mempunyai jadwal nge-gym tiga kali seminggu. Makanya jangan heran tubuh Jungkook tak ubahnya pemain MMA. Kalah total si Papa pokoknya,,

"Ya makanya sekali-kali papa nge-gym dong,, nanti gendut baru tau rasa,,,", cibir Jungkook sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, sedang dalam mode 'belagu' nya.

"Oh tidak apa-apa,, bapak-bapak gendut banyak yang suka,, pernah denger istilah 'Om-Om perut buncit',, cewe-cewe banyak yang nyari loh karena dompetnya tebel... Dompet Papa? kamu tahu sendiri lah,, bukan tebel lagi istilahnya,,",, balas Jimin tak mau kalah 'Belagu',, itu bukan benar-benar di benak Jimin kok, tenang saja hanya untuk membalas argumen putranya.

Mendengar itu Jungkook mendecih, sambil mendorong pipi bagian dalamnya dengan lidah.

Dia masih memperhatikan tubuh Jimin. Gendut apanya? Kesannya Jimin itu malah kurus,, mungil lagi tubuhnya. Tapi jangan salah, kalau pegang itu padet banget dagingnya. Oke, imut itulah yang hanya dapat mendeskripsikan seorang Jimin, Jungkook pun setuju.

TINGG..

"Aahh, pake jatuh lagi,,", Jimin membungkuk untuk mengambil sendok yang jatuh di bawah meja, dan posisi-nya yang membelakangi Jungkook...membuat sepasang mata membola,,

DEG

' _Shitt'_...

"Okey,, let's breakfast koo-.."

DDAENG!

Kosong.

Dimana kelinci berotot itu?,, kurang lebih seperti itu pertanyaan Jimin.

"AKU KEBELET PAAA! SARAPAN DULUAN SAJA!", teriak sesosok manusia.

Jimin hanya bergeleng kepala sambil berdecak ria,,

"Makan apa anak itu semalam,,", gumamnya...

. . . .

"Kook kamu beneran gak mau ke dokter?"

Jungkook menggeleng heboh. Ke dokter? The Biggest NO. Tapi dia juga kelimpungan sama perutnya yang sakit cem di gilas tronton(Lebay). Oh, tadi Jungkook yang tiba-tiba hilang, memang benar dia ke toilet untuk menuntaskan panggilan alamnya(Ada yang sempet mikir ambigu gak sih tadi? HAYOO?)

Jungkook baru ingat, gara-gara kemarin dia memenuhi tantangan tak berfaedah dari teman anehnya untuk makan cekeremes level 30, padahal Jungkook tahu sendiri dia tidak kuat dengan makanan pedas, Namun mendengar ejekan temannya _'Cemen lo Kook, kalo pedes gitu aja lo gak kuat, gimana nanti urusan ranjang, Ccuiihh..gak yakin gue'_..FIX, Jungkook hanyalah remaja labil yang sedang mencari jati diri, so tanpa memutar Jungkook menyanggupi. Tapi dia bungkam tak mau cerita sama Papanya penyebab dia terkena diare akut(gak ding).

"Pa,, Papa suka makan pedas,?"

"Suka banget,, makan tidak akan seru kalau tidak pedas Kook,,", jawab Jimin enteng.

Wiih,, kecil-kecil paprika nih—batin Jungkook nista.

"Woaah,, berarti Papa hebat dong urusan ranjang,,"

"HEH?"

"Kookie berangkat dulu ya Papa sayang..."

-CHUUAAPPHH-

"Ayo Pak berangkat,,",

Si sopir yang sama melongo-nya dengan Jimin pun tersadar.

Sedang Jimin,,, masih LoLa..Loading Lama...

Hingga seekor burung walet yang sedang terbang ria hinggap di pohon besar pekarang rumahnya,, memanggil Jimin dengan suara mendayu..(gak Laaah)

"God,, anakku sudah dewasa...", kata Jimin melankolis,

Mengelus dadanya...

"-dan aku semakin Tua..."

Kemudian tersenyum begitu hangatnya, tatkala menatap ke hamparan biru yang luas di atas sana,

' _Noona..kamu lihat, sudah sejauh ini aku berjalan, dan bertahan.. bersama putra kita yang semakin hari beranjak dewasa...Lama ini tak terasa hadirnya, karena penantian untuk bisa bersamamu lagi terlalu besar... Aku masih merindumu Noona..'_

Ucap Jimin dalam gelap di hatinya, seolah menyiratkan bahwa penuaan adalah hal yang di tunggu-nya, bahwa maut seakan di nanti olehnya. Dia telah berkata bahwa dia akan bertahan, sampai Tuhan benar-benar iba padanya.

Oh, dia harus segera ke kantor,, dan ada jadwal pemotretan hari ini.

Yep, Jimin jadi orang kantoran sekarang. Cabang perusahaan ayahnya yang bergerak di bidang kosmetik dan busana dilimpahkan padanya, meski jabatan DiRut belum di ambil olehnya sebab pekerjaan modeling-nya masih dia emban, meski intensitasnya tak sepadat masa 20-an-nya dulu.

Hey, model itu cita-cita Jimin dari kecil, kalau mau tahu.

. . . .

Pukul tiga tepat Jimin menuntaskan kegiatannya hari ini. Inginnya segera pulang ke rumah, tapi mengingat anaknya pulang masih se-jam lagi. Jimin terpikir pergi ke suatu tempat dulu. Sekarang dia sedang berada di area parkiran.

Saat hendak masuk ke mobilnya. Jimin sempat membalikan badan sesaat, entahlah dia merasa di awasi, tepatnya setelah keluar dari lift tadi. Namun keadaan disana sepi, so Jimin positive thinking, kembali melengos masuk mobilnya.

JDARR!

Itu suara jantung Jimin. Untung tidak meloncat dari tempatnya, hanya terguncang menyadari keadaan seorang pria yang sudah duduk di kursi samping kemudinya, tepatnya di sisinya, lalu menutup pintu tanpa basa-basi,

BLAMM

God,, Jimin bukan lagi terkejut sekarang,, adrenalin-nya hampir tak terkontrol.

"Gua nebeng hari ini, mobil gue tiba-tiba bocor bannya nanti gue hubungi service dah,,,", ucap pria itu seenak jidat tak menyadari manusia di sampingnya yang hampir terkena serangan jantung dadakan.

"Diem aja lo.. Apa?! Keberatan?!",, lagi, begitu selow nya dia bertanya sambil memasang seatbelt.

"Astaga Hyuuuung..kaget aku,", gerutu Jimin dramatis sambil memegangi dadanya, masih coba menetralkan detak organ vital-nya.

"Lebay dah lo,, udah jalan, mampir dulu ke warung makan,, disco nih perut gue,,"

' _Ck,,sudah nebeng, merintah lagi..Dasar vampir jadi-jadian'_...dan itu hanya terucap oleh batin Jimin yang kesal, tentu tidak di cetuskan mengingat bagaimana watak manusia di sampingnya ini.

. . . .

"Ciee, yang baru saja lamaran, senyum-senyum terus,,", goda Jimin menyadari Yoongi si es batu diam-diam, sembunyi-sembunyi menyunggingkan senyum di wajah kakunya.

"Gue bahagia, makanannya enak, gratis lagi.", dalihnya acuh tak acuh. Jimin cukup terkikik lirih menanggapi, lagipula dia ingin cepat menghabiskan makanannya dan pergi ke tempat itu. Yep, acara makan berdua ini, Jimin yang traktir. Biasanya memang seperti itu sih,, si manajer pelit tidak mau keluar duit. Lagipula dia tahu sekali Jimin itu royal, so, manfaatin dikit ah, tidak akan membuat Jimin bangkrut tujuh turunan juga.

Jimin sendiri,? Oke-oke saja, 'Om-om dompet tebal'..hahaaa, bangganya,

"Eh, Jim.."

"Humh..?", Jimin sedang menyeruput es susu-nya ngomong-ngomong. Tidak tahu lah, Jimin itu pria kepala tiga yang masih doyan susu. Ter-obsesi pengen tambah tinggi kali yaa...hahahaa(ngakaktothemax).

"Lo sendiri gimana?", dari cara Yoongi yang terkesan hati-hati saat melontarkan pertanyaan itu, kayaknya serius nih.

"Gimana apanya?",

"Gak berniat menjalin hubungan...dengan seseorang..?", Yoongi menaikkan satu alisnya saat mengamati respon Jimin.

Berhasil, pikir Yoongi yang tadi merasa sempat terabaikan gara-gara es susu. Jimin menatapnya...duh...kok Yoongi si mulut pedas jadi merasa gugup gitu. Jimin diam lagi... lama...

Kan Yoongi dugeun-dugeun..(gak laah), di gampar calon-nya nanti,

Senyum itu, jurus utama Jimin,,

"Udah kelewat lah hyung,, umur aku rasanya udah gak pantas buat nge-jalin hubungan macam itu,,", sanggah Jimin dengan tenangnya,

Alasan yang tak masuk akal...bagi Yoongi pun dia mencerca dalam hati _'Sok gede nih bocah,, muka masih bayi gitu padahal'_...

"Lo ngomong gitu,, gue apa kabar Jim,?! Baru lamaran nih, mau kepala empat. Sehat Lo..?!", demi Neptunus..mulut sakarstik Yoongi telah berucap...

Sumpah, Jimin tidak bermaksud, jadi dia malah ketawa, menurutnya lucu saja wajah kesal orang di depannya...Dan Yoongi si calon dari seorang Psikologi tahu bahwa Jimin itu pura-pura cekikikan,,

"Kalo Lo gak ngerasa hubungan kayak gitu pas buat lo, ya langsung ke tahap serius aja,,", ceplas ceplos-to the points,, _(It's not my style, but Yoongi's style..)_

Jimin tahu sekali, itu maksudnya secara kasar...'Lo nikah lagi Jim,',, kurang lebih begitu yelaah. Tidak. Tepatnya begitu,

"Jim,,", Yoongi memegang tangan Jimin, bukan mau adegan romantis si cowo mau melamar cewe-nya yeaah,, but, risih saja dia melihat tangan Jimin yang sok-sok'an mau sibuk mengaduk es susu-nya yang sudah betul di hiraukan dulu sebentar, mau bicara serius juga.

Mereka saling tatap-tatapan,...cieeee...tidak,, tidak..tidak ada efek love-love-nya kok,

"-kalau lo dulu nolak saran gue dengan dalih, Jungkook gak butuh mama karena lo bisa jadi papa sekaligus mama-nya atau apalah...tapi buat sekarang Jim, anak lo udah gede, udah mau dewasa,, bentar lagi juga dia bakal lepas lajang...yang mana dia bakal punya hidup sendiri sama istrinya kelak, terus lo? Yang gue khawatirin disini lo Jim. Lo bakal sendiri celingak-celinguk ngejalani hidup lo yang masih panjang ini gitu?...Hey,, lo gak berpikir anak lo bakal jadi bujang lapuk kayak gue buat nemenin masa tua lo kan?", sindir Yoongi secara gamblang. Tak suka bertele-tele,

Jimin bungkam. Sejak kalimat pertama ucapan Yoongi barusan, memang dia sudah merekam dengan baik dan merincikan itu dalam otaknya untuk di cerna.

"Jimin,, lo butuh pendamping buat menemani masa tua lo nanti. Lo tahu kenapa pada akhirnya gue mau memutuskan buat mengikat orang dengan komitmen Jim, padahal lo tau gue ini orang yang bebas, karena gue sadar gue butuh teman Jim,, teman yang bikin gue nyaman melalui masa tua gue yang bakal banyak lelahnya nanti...Dan lo juga sama...ngerti kan?"

Sangat mengerti maksud 'teman' yang ditekankan Yoongi disini.

Jimin bahkan jauh lebih dulu memimpikan masa itu ketika sosok bintang-nya berada di sisinya. Teman hidupnya, satu-satunya, teguh Jimin dalam hati. Namun sekarang, baginya lain cerita. Oh, tidak. Jimin tidak berpikir untuk masa tuanya dihabiskan dengan sang putra berdua. Tidak sama sekali. Tentu dia tahu anaknya suatu saat akan punya kehidupan sendiri. Jimin tidak masalah dia sendiri nantinya, sungguh, dia yakin sepenuh hati, bayangan sang terkasih, cukup untuk menemaninya melewati hari-hari.

"Apa? Lo berpikir bahwa 'Gak apa-apa hyung, gue bisa kok hidup sendiri saat Jungkook nanti berkeluarga?'..."

Jimin tidak menyangka Yoongi tahu jalan pikirannya, apa mungkin karena sudah lamaran dengan psikiater itu, makanya..

"Gue kenal lo dari lo masih make popok Jim, jadi gue tau jalan pikiran lo...Kalo lo mikirnya kayak gitu Jim, udahlah berarti itu lo pengen anak lo jadi bujang lapuk, mungkin gak nikah seumur hidupnya,,", ujar Yoongi seolah-olah pasrah,

Maksudnya?...dahi Jimin mengernyit,

"Jungkook gak akan ngebiarin lo sendirian, kesepian,, menjadi duda yang kurang belaian.. Anak lo itu sayaaang banget sama lo,, sadar gak sih,,?!", tekan Yoongi tampak frustasi,

Sadar, untuk Jungkook yang begitu menyayanginya, tapi untuk bagian duda yang kurang belaian,, Jimin tidak sadar, bahkan tidak merasa...ccuih,, dia tidak seperti itu, plizz.

"Jadi,,"

"Jadi-", potong Yoongi. Kicep deh si Jimin.

"-coba buka hati lo buat yang lain,, jalani pelan-pelan...", sugesti Yoongi dengan wajah dibuat sebijak mungkin, kenyataannya malah kelihatan aneh,,,

"Tapi,,"

"Tapi-",,, potong pt.2

Astaga Jimin ingin menjejali mulut Yoongi dengan gelas es susu-nya.

"-tapi lo mau bilang kalau lo udah gak tertarik sama wanita, lo tramua,, Hoseok cerita sama gue,,"

Ck, mentang-mentang sudah jadi tunangan, jadi saling berbagi begitu, masalah privasi orang lain juga. Eh, tapi Yoongi juga sudah bukan seperti orang lain bagi Jimin,

Btw, sejak dimana dia melihat istrinya digagahi dengan kasar oleh lelaki hina belasan tahun yang lalu, sejak itu Jimin trauma. Dia ingat jelas bagaimana bagian tubuh istrinya penuh luka,, lalu yang paling miris,, darah kering juga sebagian masih basah dari area V istrinya yang tentu itu bukan akibat dari pecahnya 'selaput dara', namun kekerasan...

Jimin tak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi, sakit sekali...Bahkan sekarang dia mulai merasa pening di kepalanya, gejala dari trauma-nya. Kalau saja Jimin tidak menjalani konsultasi dengan psikiater Jung, alias hyung tersayangnya juga, Jung Hoseok, mungkin Jimin sudah jadi pribadi yang benar-benar tertutup, dan sedikit-sedikit collaps kalau mengingat mendiang istrinya. Dua tahun lamanya, Jimin jalani untuk konsultasi, aniway.

Dia trauma, lebih tepatnya trauma untuk melakukan sex dengan wanita. Memikirkan saja..Uugh... Makanya meski sudah menduda belasan tahun lamanya, selama itu pula Jimin tak pernah melakukan sex, padahal banyak wanita di luar sana yang menawarkan diri dengan cuma-cuma. Hell, siapa yang tidak mau dengan model imut nan sexy kita, Jimmy Park. Jimin pun sadar bahwa sejak saat itu, dia seolah tak memiliki hasrat sexual, sama sekali bukan masalah baginya.

"Kalo lo gak bisa sama wanita ya udah sama laki-laki...simpel kan?",

"HAH?!",jatuh juga rahang Jimin saking terkejutnya, tapi tak sampai lempas juga dari wajah manisnya.

Jimin memandangnya dengan raut tak habis pikir. What,, Yoongi menyuruhnya belok,, dan hell, walau Jimin tak memandang tabu bahkan mendukung seorang Min Yoongi yang Gay juga persetan dengan Korea yang mulai melegalkan LGBT..., bukan berarti dia...astaga... apalagi kalau di pikir-pikir,,

Dia dengan laki-laki?... langsung teringat kelainan yang dimilikinya... APA?!,, dia di posisi yang dimasuki begitu?!... What The F*ck...Apa kata putranya. Oh, Jimin semakin pening,

Pandangan Jimin berubah nyalang, namun kosong,

"Maaf hyung, kamu tau aku.."

"Masih normal?",

Jimin menghela napas, kenapa sulit sekali menyelesaikan kalimatnya jika sudah beradu argumen dengan Yoongi. Oh, daripada jadi manajer, orang di depannya ini lebih cocok jadi pengacara atau jaksa penuntut umum, pokoknya sejenisnya lah, yang kalau bicara tak mau dibantah.

"Masih kan?..Jim,, daripada menjadi seorang aseksual,"

"Aku tidak aseksual hyung!..ASTAGA..", nada Jimin meninggi, sedikit menarik atensi pengunjung lain. Untung ruang mereka VIP, jadi tidak banyak manusia ada disana, bisa di hitung jari lah...

"Lalu apa?"

-CHUP-...

"Ck,, lihat reaksi lo,,flat Jim,", Yoongi mendengus sebal.

"Hyung kamu sudah lamaran, dan barusan menciumku?!",, Ya, yang itu tadi barusan, Yoongi mencium bibir Jimin. Tenang saja, itu hanya percobaan bagi Yoongi, tapi bagi yang lain,, Ugh,, pemandangan tak senonoh,,

Bagi Jimin?,,tebak saja dari poker face-nya.

"Lalu kamu ingin aku gimana hyung,, bermuka merah,, atau mimisan begitu,?!", Jimin menjauhkan tubuhnya, dengan tangan bersidekap di depan dada, memandang Yoongi tak percaya. Yoongi sendiri mengusap wajahnya kasar, yang sebenarnya mulai memanas, sebut saja senjata makan tuan.

"Persetan dengan kepentingan sexual Jim,, yang penting lo nemuin orang yang bikin lo nyaman dulu, yang bisa melengkapi hidup lo, menemani hari-hari lo,"

Sungguh, Yoongi hanya peduli tentang bagaimana Jimin menjalani harinya yang,, God, walaupun Yoongi itu tak suka keramaian,, namun sendiri itu juga tidak menyenangkan.. Ayolaah Jim, tinggi sekali tembok pertahanmu ini, keluh batin Yoongi tersakiti.

"Aku tidak merasa kesepian kok hyung, sungguh, hyung tidak usah khawatir ya,, dan tidak usah di bahas lagi, okey... Oh, iya sebentar lagi Jungkook pulang, hyung sudah selesai?",, Jimin mencoba menyela dengan lembut. Yoongi hanya memutar bola matanya,

"Lo ingat kan Jim, sama empat sekawan, Rapper F4 yang ganteng-ganteng di jaman SMA-nya(narsis, ccuih!). Gue, hyung lo, Hoseok, dan satu lagi...gue tau lo gak lupa sama dia, dan dia pun masih nanyain kabar lo sampai sekarang... coba buka hati lo Jim,, gue cuma bilang coba, nggak maksa,,ini saran hyung camplang lo juga aniway.."

Jimin tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud Yoongi, sebenarnya terselip perasaan kaget,, seperti.. benarkah?

"Jangan terjebak dalam masa lalu, senyum itu palsu Jim, gue tahu..dan Oh, sebenarnya tuh orang udah bakalah nunggu lusa nanti di Resto Jepang XXX, and sorry,, gue bilang lo bisa datang kesana nanti,,"

Jimin kembali dalam wajah blank-nya.. bagaimana bisa keputusan sepihak itu... Hell, yang bersangkutan seolah tak diberi kewenangan. Namun, baiklah...Jimin yang saat ini adalah Jimin yang mengikuti saja omongan orang-orang sekitarnya, toh dia tidak pernah menanggapi dengan serius tak lantas juga berarti dia main-main.

Tapi dalam hatinya... ragu, bertemu orang itu...lagi.

"Ya udah geh, gue pulang,, tenang aja gak nebeng kok,, jangan lupa bayar yeah,,byee..",, Yoongi yang tipe seenak jidat melengos meninggalkan Jimin yang memaki dalam hati _'Bilang saja cuma mau makan gratisan Woyy!'_

Sementara Jimin yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, memikirkan waktu ke depan. Yah, benar-benar ke depan..untuk jangka panjang,

Disudut lain seseorang sudah mengamatinya, aaah mungkin lebih tepatnya memantau. Dan itu bukan hal baru, orang yang mengenakan topi hitam dengan masker senada itu sudah sangat lama menjalankan aksinya. Memandang dalam diam dan jauh,,

' _Benarkah jika nanti aku akan kesepian saat anakku pergi. Ya, selama ini aku tidak merasa sepi karena Jungkook, putraku selalu disampingku, selalu bisa menjadi heboh dan mengusik hari monoton-ku. Jadi haruskah aku...? Tidak. Cinta ini tidak bisa berubah haluan, masih sama besarnya, dan semakin besar mengikuti jalannya waktu...Haaah,,haruskan aku mengampirimu noona, saat waktu itu tiba,, saat putra kita lepas dariku, Apa kamu setuju dengan saranku...?'_

Jimin menghela napasnya yang terasa berat, berat hingga dia memejamkan mata, membuat cairan bening tanpa disadari meleleh dari pelupuk matanya,,

"Aku merindukanmu noona,, sangat rindu,,",, gumam Jimin, lemah.

. . . . .

Sungai Han,

Waktu semakin bergulir, tentu saja. Langit pun mulai tak menampakkan biru sepenuhnya. Semburat jingga yang memberikan nuansa indah, menjadikannya nyaman untuk berada disana lebih lama.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, begitu tenang layaknya air yang mengalir di depannya. Mengikuti arus kehidupan seperti apa adanya. Jiwanya saat ini hanya butuh ketenangan. Dia duduk disana, menikmati Sungai Han yang tiada duanya, seperti hatinya yang maih sulit mendua dari sang terkasih yang eksitensi jelas sudah tidak ada lagi dalam realita.

Sorot matanya yang sayu namun tenang, seolah mengirimkan sinyal melalui hatinya, mencurahkan semua, supaya di setiap langkah beban rindu itu tak sebegitu beratnya, meski antara berkurang dan bertambah itu perbandingannya 1 : 1 juta, bayangkan betapa besar rindu yang dipikulnya hingga berada di titik ini. Besarnya Yupiter mungkin tak bisa disandingkan.

Dan tahukah, bahwa setiap tetes air mata yang jatuh, mewakili satu beban yang tertahan...

' _Noona kamu disana?...Haah,, jika hari itu aku tahu adalah hari terakhir kita, pasti akan kucapkan kalimat yang lebih baik...Tapi aku tidak pernah membayangkan ada akhir untuk kita berdua,, kenapa takdir tak berpihak pada kita,,huh?'_

TES

TES

TES

. . .

Perbincangannya dengan Yoongi tadi lumayan menorehkan kesan yang sulit terhapus dari otaknya,

Huuuft... Jimin cukup kesal. Yoongi, bukan satu-satunya yang pernah menyinggung hal semacam itu, mertua bahkan orang tuanya saja juga demikian.

Syukur dalma hati, putranya tidak ikut-ikutan seperti itu. Ketahuilah, Jungkook punya pengaruh besar dalam hidupnya.

Ngomong-ngomong...

-entah sejak kapan istilah lajang itu dipatenkan, yang pasti sekarang Jimin menjadi salah satu yang menyandangnya.

Kenapa seorang lajang harus dipandang sedemikian menyedihkannya, bahkan sampai di khawatirkan. Padahal menjadi lajang tidak selalu menjadi hal yang menyedihkan. Justru sebaliknya, kebanyakan si lajang adalah mereka yang mampu menjadi kuat dan berdiri sendiri, sejauh ini Jimin memahami hal itu.

Tapi memiliki pasangan juga bukan menjamin akan kebahagian, kan?

Hidup ini adalah serangkaian repetisi. Lantas kenapa dia takut jatuh hati karena pengalaman patah hati?

Tidak. Jimin tidak takut jatuh hati dan tidak juga tengah mengalami patah hati...dia hanya...mengurung diri, terjebak dalam kamuflase hitam yang belum ditemukan ujungnya...hatinya pun tidak pernah patah, melainkan hancur,, berkeping-keping. Seperti kumpulan puzzle yang banyak kehilangan bagiannya, itu tidak akan utuh meski di coba untuk di susun ulang.

Nama itu masih terukir sama indahnya dengan masa pertama kali itu terukir. Jeon Ye In, Jimin itu mutlak dan fanatik. Itulah kesulitannya.

Namun,

Jika tidak dapat menghapus seseorang dari ingatan, mungkin ia memang digariskan untuk disana. Sudahlah...manusia akan melupa pada saatnya... dan Park Jimin hanya belum menemukan saat itu saja,

Biar waktu yang menjawab. . .

 _Gimana gengz,,? Chap. ini agak gabut sih,_

 _Semoga suka yah,_

 _Aku terima ko saran apapun dari kalian..hehee..._

 _tulis aja di kolom re-view.._

,

,

 _, Makasih yea readersss... muaacchhh...!_

 _Di tunggu yeee..._

 **TBC or NO?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ttok...Ttok**_

 **CAUTION!**

Hai readers,

Sebelumnya salam sayang buat kalian semua,,hehee. Umh, makasih ya udah mampir baca projek-ku ini.

Terlebit buat kalian yang re-view... Eh, saya lihat ada yang mencoba menebak cerita saya... Ouwwchh... seneng banget,, makasih yang sudah nebak-nebak...

Oh, iya, disini hanya sekedar pemberitahuan dan meminta saran,

Seperti yang sudah dipaparkan di chap sebelumnya, bahwa salah satu dari Empat Sekawan Rapper masa SMA ada hubungan-nya dengan ChimChim, nah..sebenarnya disini saya bingung readers... boleh minta saran, kira-kira siapa...Yeah pokoknya rapper, tinggi, seme.

Dan oh,, nanti bakalan muncul si Tae Tae,, dia jadi apa? Pokoknya tunggu saja, yang penting dia gak akan jadi power ranger pink kok...kkk...

Karena Main slight dari Kookmin ini, ya Vmin...

Ini ceritanya mau sad ending / Happy ending,,

Saya berpengalaman membuat sad ending, fyi.

,

,

Soalnya ya gaes,, ya maap-maap saja kalau kalian mau mencerca saya. Saya ini cukup keras dalam menentukan posisi seme and uke, or sub and bott,,

Dan menurutku, di BTS itu, ultimate seme so pasti Namjoon, V, dan Yoongi. Begitu,, menurut saya loh itu...

Kalau Jungkook mah,, seme Oke,, uke Oke,, SeKe kali ya istilahnya untuk si Gold Maknae,, but, makin kesini, Jungkook itu makin semeable deh,,, and si mochi itu sangat ukeable sekalyiihh...

Setuju GAKK!?

ANGKAT TANGAN,,,!

Oh, itu saja sih readers,, makasih banget pokoknya atas perhatian kalian,,,

Dan Fanfic ini tidak bermaksud sama sekali untuk melukai moral kita semua ya,

Just for entertainment...

.. . .. ... ... ..

Mohon dukungannyaaaaaa...

BTW,

My ultimate bias is TaeTae,,

My Bias, all of member BTS,,

My future husband is TaeTae,...hahahaa/digaplok...

I'm penganut Fudanshi no Jutsu,,!,

Couple fav. Is Vmin...

..

Okay, bye...

Sarannya jangan lupa,,

..MUACHH..


	6. Chapter 6

_Typo dimana-mana yeah gaes..!_

 _!Happy reading!_

 **Seperti Hujan**

 _*. . .tidak bermaksud jahat*_

 _ **Jungkook POV**_

Hari ini kelasku mendapat jackpot. Jam terakhir pelajaran Kimia, guru Lee ada urusan sehingga kelas kami mendapat jam kosong sampai pulang. Puja Kerang Ajaib...begitulah sorak-sorai teman sekelas-ku. Aku pun tak luput dari rasa syukur yang aneh itu.

Dan waktu kosong tersebut kugunakan untuk berbaring di salah satu gazebo kecil di sudut taman sekolah. Tempat ini sejuk dan jauh dari keramaian, tidak terlalu jauh juga karena di depan sana tepat lapangan sekolah, yang mana di huni banyak murid yang sedang ada jam outdoor, ada yang sepak bola, bulu tangkis, lari, ada juga yang belajar di luar kelas bersama guru mereka. Sepertinya sedang persiapan untuk lomba tahun ini.

Haaah,, rasanya menyejukkan, terlebih suasana-nya yang menjelang sore. Akh, aku jadi penasaran apa yang dilakukan Papa sekarang ya?...Hey, kuberi tahu ya,, setiap kali aku tidak ada kegiatan seperti ini, aku selalu teringat Papa, sampai memunculka tentang dirinya.

Baru saja aku hendak merogoh saku celana-ku untuk mengambil ponsel guna menghubungi papaku, kurasakan seseorang mengambil duduk di gazebo ini juga, tak jauh dariku.

Sontak aku menoleh, dan ku dapati siswi itu yang berkunci kepang dua, membawa sebuah buku kecil pink, beserta pena yang lucu-nya terdapat kepala marmut di salah ujungnya.

Beberapa detik sepertinya dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku, sampai akhirnya ia menoleh juga, dan kami bertemu pandang.

Akh, aku kenal dia,, bagaimana tidak, dia Chaeyoung, teman sekelas-ku. Duduknya pun tepat di sampingku, di sisi jendela. Anak, yang tak banyak bicara, setahuku.

"Hai,", sapaku sebagai formalitas saja,

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggu-mu?", bukannya membalas sapaan-ku, dia malah bertanya begitu.

"Tidak juga", jawabku jujur, ya tentu aku tidak terganggu selama dia tidak membuat kegaduhan.

"Berarti tidak apa-apa aku duduk disini?",, sejauh ini, ini pertama kalinya sejak kami jadi teman sekelas aku bicara dengan dia, dan sepertinya siswi ini tipe yang suka bicara formal.

"Oh, tentu tidak apa-apa.."

"Terimakasih,", ucapnya langsung menoleh ke depan lagi. Gelagatnya yang seperti sedang mencari seseorang membuatku penasaran untuk mengikuti arah pandang-nya. Lama dia tampak mencari lewat sorot matanya, sampai ku lihat dia tersenyum gemas sambil menggigit ujung penanya yang berbentuk kepala marmut itu.

Ku lihat disana, ada empat orang, tiga siswa yang kutahu dari pakaiannya adalah perwakilan lomba lari, dan seorang guru laki-laki, Choi ssaem, guru olahraga dengan kadar ketampanan di atas rata-rata, begitu kata orang-orang, kecuali aku.

Tapi terkaanku bahwa Chaeyoung sedang memandangi guru itu, atau salah satu dari dua siswa laki-laki salah. Karena yang dia lihat...ku ikuti sudut pandangnya...

Satu-satunya peserta lomba perempuan, berambut pirang dengan wajah sangar untuk ukuran wanita, tengah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Sepertinya sedang serius mengikuti arahan pelatihnya,

Akh, aku ingat kembali, itu Lisa, siswi Thailand yang tahun lalu jadi parnert-ku di lomba Akido mewakili sekolah.

Kulihat Chaeyoung lagi yang kini sudah menulis sesuatu entah apa itu di buku pink-nya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri...

"Kamu suka dengan dia,,?", entah kenapa pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut ini. Dan berhasil kau Jeon membuatnya menoleh padamu dengan tatapan kaget,

Dia lalu memalingkan wajah, melihatku sejenak, lalu berbalik lagi sambil menunduk, kutahu juga dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Dan suasana kemudian hening, sungguh aku menyesali kalimat-ku. Bodohnya...

"Apa...menurut kamu, itu salah, Jungkook ssi,,?",

Suara-nya begitu lirih, tapi aku mendengar-nya. Dia tentu tahu namaku, aku tidak heran, kita teman sekelas bukan?

"Yang kamu maksud,, suka sesama jenis,,?", tanyaku kali ini lebih hati-hati, sambil memiringkan kepalaku agar dapat melihat jelas dirinya,

Dia mengangguk lemah, masih tak mau mengangkat wajah-nya untuk melihat lawan bicara. Apa dia begitu malu?. Oh, bagaimana perasaannya saat ini ya?,, apa pertanyaanku di awal membuatnya down?

Lalu aku mencoba mengolah topik yang kami bahas dalam suasana canggung ini,

Salah ya? Entahlah,, apalagi..ini menyangkut perasaan, hati seseorang tepatnya...

Jika itu di claim salah, memang perasaan itu ada karena di sengaja. Tidak mungkin, semua berjalan begitu saja,

Mungkin kondisi, keadaan,, atau peletakannya yang membuat itu terlihat salah...

Namun menurutku, apa yang Chaeyoung alami itu masih bisa di jalani walau orang akan mencerca-nya. Lagipula sekarang hubungan sesama jenis juga mulai dilegalkan di negara ini,,

Karena masih ada salah yang lebih salah, yang mana aku yakin bahkan iblis pun tak pernah sudi melakukannya dan Tuhan benar-benar mengutuk perasaan itu,,

Sayang-nya aku bukan iblis, aku manusia, dan aku pun telah jauh dari Tuhan karena aku tidak suka, aku benci dengan garis takdir yang dibuatnya semenjak aku menyadari adanya perasaan itu dalam hatiku. Perasaan yang katanya salah,,

Lalu kenapa Tuhan berikan padaku rasa itu, dalam garis hidupku ini...atau kebalikannya kenapa garis hidupku seperti ini untuk memiliki perasaan itu. DIA ingin mempermainkanku, huh?

"Kamu tidak salah kok, malah akan salah kalau kamu coba menghilangkan perasaan itu...pasti sakit...dan menderita, humh?",

Dia memandangku dengan mata berkaca-kaca, hidung mungilnya bahkan sudah memerah. Sampai saat dia mengangguk, kulihat bulir air matanya jatuh membasahi wajahnya,

"Terima kasih ya,, kamu orang pertama yang mau mengerti diriku,,",, ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. Aku hanya bergumam ya sambil mengangguk.

Tentu aku mengerti,

Karena aku mengalami-nya, malah milikku lebih berat dari milikmu Chae,,,

Huuftt...

"Sudah berapa lama kamu punya perasaan itu sama dia,?"

"Emh,,dari.. SMP..."

Woah, lumayan lama ya, dia memendam perasaannya. Haah, kalau aku sudah berapa lama ya... terkadang waktu terasa berlalu sangat cepat, apalagi hari-hari hanya dihabiskan untuk mengagumi dia,

Aku tidak yakin kapan perasaanku ini bermula. Sejak awal aku selalu tidak suka jika dia bersama yang lain. Seperti marah tanpa alasan, begitu orang-orang menegurku, termasuk dirinya. Namun, dia menganggap itu hal wajar. Wajar apanya, dia saja tidak tahu, yeah.

"Mencintai dia, membuat aku tak merasa sudah melangkah sejauh ini Jungkook ssi,,",

Aku menoleh pada Chaeyoung yang memandang Lisa lewat mata berkaca-kaca-nya. Tersirat jelas disana perasaan cinta tulus tanpa menuntut. Apakah aku juga punya pandangan yang sama seperti Chaeyoung?

Kuharap tidak. Aku tidak ingin orang lain tahu, apalagi 'DIA'.

"Menangislah,, kata Papaku, kamu akan lega setelahnya,,", tuturku saat tahu dia susah payah menahan tangis,,

Akhirnya dia terisak,, dan peduli setan terhadap siswa-siswa yang melintas sambil melempar pandangan yang menyiratkan bahwa kami seperti pasangan kekasih yang baru saja bertengkar,

Sebenarnya aku ingin menangis juga memikirkan diriku sendiri, tapi..ayolaah,, aku ini namja kuat seperti kata Papaku,,

Aaakhh,, aku merindukannya..kapan bel pulang dibunyikan sih,,

. . . .

"Sepertinya kamu dekat sekali dengan Papamu ya,,", Chaeyoung sudah berhenti menangis, dan dia membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu setelah sekian menit kami diam, sejujurnya hanya aku yang diam, karena dia terisak kan..

"Iya,", jawabku pasti. Ya, tentu saja, Papa is My Everything, Chae,, andaikan bisa kuucapkan, tapi tidak.. kamu akan menganggapku aneh nanti,

"Kalau kamu sendiri sama Papa kamu,,?", hanya bermaksud menyambung obrolan,

"Emh, papaku sudah meninggal, tepatnya dua tahun lalu,,"

ASTAGA,, sungguh aku tidak tahu, dan tidak bermaksud..

"Maaf,", hanya itu yang pantas terucap,

Kulihat dia tersenyum tipis menanggapi. Oh, aku tidak mau membayangkan bagaiman di posisinya sekarang.

"KOOK!", teriak seseorang,

Aku tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, si aneh yang satu-satunya di sekolah ini ynag memanggilku hanya dengan satu suku kata dari namaku. Dan lihatlah senyum bodohnya, berlari ke arahku sambil menenteng tas. Akh, aku akan tertawa dulu baru menolong kalau nanti dia sampai tersungkur gara-gara berlari seperti anak kecil begitu.

Masih kutatap anak ini, yang merunduk, sedang menstabilkan nafasnya...

"Huuuuffhh,,huuuffhhh,, lo Kook, gue cariin dari tadi juga,..Oh! Hai Chae,,", sapanya yang sepertinya baru menyadari keberadaan Chaeyoung disana,

"Hai Mingyu ssi,", balas Chaeyoung.

Mingyu ini teman aneh yang duduk dengan-ku sampai tahun ke tiga ini.

"Ngapain lo nyari gue,,?", lantas aku melontarkan pertanyaan itu,

"Eiy,, lo mau nginep disini, udah bel pulang nih,,"

Hah, masa sih. Kok, aku tidak mendengarnya. Ku dapati Chaeyoung yang sudah berkemas dan hendak pergi.

"Aku, duluan yaa...", pamitnya,

"Oke,", itu Mingyu yang menjawab, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ck...sejak kapan lo deket sama dia,,"

Chaeyoung?

"Oh, barusan. Kita ngobrol sebentar,", jawabku seadanya.

"Emhzz,, Anda bergerak cepat sepertinya,,", ucapnya sambil mengikuti gaya siapa ya,, aku pernah lihat di tv yang sering di tonton Papa, orangnya Botak pakai kacamata, nama acaranya,,, kalau tidak salah... Salam Super..Entahlahh...

"Eh, tumben lo ngajak gue pulang bareng,,",, sergahku yang mulai menyadari sesuatu yang ganjal,

"Gue? Nggak kok? Gue mau ngambil buku catatan MTK gue yang lo pinjem, kalo lo lupa, hari katanya mau di balik'in,,Lusa ulangan Kook,,"

 _WHAT THE_..!.. aku bahkan belum menyalin. Dan benar, hari ini, mau ku kembalikan bukunya. Huft,, bagaimana mau menyalin, bukunya saja tidak keluar sama sekali dari tas-ku.

Haah,, ini gara-gara malam itu, aku kelimpungan menunggu Papa pulang. Ck, pasrah lah, yang punya sudah menagih. Masalah ulangan nanti... Halaah, Mingyu kan duduk di samping ku,, hahaaa,

Berakhir dengan mengembalikan buku catatan MTK milik Mingyu yang covernya gambar Kartun Tayo. Sudah ku katakan kan, temanku ini aneh.

Lebih baik punyaku, cover-nya Iron Man...(¬_¬)

"Eh, Gyu, ngomong-ngomong lo dari mana dua jama pelajaran tadi gak di kelas,,bolos lagi..?",

"Oh, biasalah, sibuk...",

"Ck, sok sibuk lo,,"

"Eiy, pengangguran jangan iri ya sama orang sibuk,,"

Bicara sesukamulah, Gyu. Lagian kenapa aku penasaran sih, pantas ni anak sibuk, dia kan anggota Club Kedisiplinan, _club that's not my style at all..._

. . . .

 _ **Author POV**_

Seperti kebanyakan ruang keluarga lainnya, ruangan besar yang di dominasi nuansa Eropa klasik itu dihuni oleh sebuah televisi ukuran besar, sofa dan karpet bulu. Oh, katakan saja tiga ikon itu adalah yang utama untuk melengkapi sebuah ruang keluarga. Satu perbedaan disana, yaitu sebuah lemari khusus yang digunakan untuk meletakkan piala-piala, sertifikat, atau foto moment-moment penting. Hampir keseluruhannya berkaitan dengan si putra tunggal rumah itu, Jeon Jungkook.

Putranya Jimin itu bukan anak yang mencolok di bidang akademik, bukan, atau sering mengikuti olimpiade sains, tidak. Jungkook malah berada di kalangan sedang-sedang saja. Dia lebih banyak menggeluti dunia non-akademik. Lihat saja dari semua piala-nya yang Jungkook dapat sejak masuk Sekolah dasar, mulai dari lomba nyanyi(masih SD), futsal, basket, volley putra, hingga berbagai jenis aliran bela diri, kebanyakan taekwondo. Dan mulai tahun ini, pemuda delapan belas tahun itu berhenti berpastisipasi dalam lomba-lomba tersebut.

Alasannya, papanya yang meminta. Jimin ingin putranya itu lebih fokus ke adademik mengingat Jungkook sekarang sudah berada di tingkat akhir, berarti jenjang selanjutnya perguruan tinggi. Sebenarnya mudah-mudah saja bagi seorang Jeon mendapatkan posisi di sebuah universitas ternama, namun kan kebanggaan tersendiri jika itu dicapai atas kemampuan bukan koneksi. Jimin juga tidak memaksakan Jungkook, tapi nyatanya begitu sang anak mendengar saran dari si Papa, dia oke-oke saja. Bagi Jungkook kan, yang penting Papa-nya bahagia.

Oke, mari kita tinggalkan sejenak bagian tersebut..dan intip keseriusan Jeon Jungkook yang sedang menonton acara masak-masak di televisi. Master Chef America.

Jimin sendiri sedang berkutat di dapur. Bayi besar-nya tadi merengek minta dibuatkan pai pisang, termasuk list makanan favorite-nya setelah bolu pisang.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Jimin sampai disana dengan pai pisang-nya yang masih mengepulkan asap disertai aroma gurih manis sekaligus,

"Woah, ddaebak..", Jungkook yang sumringah menyambut itu,

"Papa yang terbaik, chef-chef itu kalah denganmu Pa,", pujinya sambil menunjuk acara terlevisi yang belum selesai itu. Jimin hanya tersenyum pongah menanggapi,

"Umh,, rasanya selalu enak, Terima kasih Papaku sayaaang..."

-CHUP-...

Aigo.. Jimin tidak menyangka, bayi besarnya ini sudah mau delapan belas tahun saja. Rasanya baru kemarin dia mengantar Jungkook masuk SD hari pertama,

Mungkin di lihat dari cara makan putranya itu membuat-nya sadar Jungkook cepat sekali tumbuh besar... Benar-benar lahap,

DDING!

"Ponselmu Pa,,", tegur Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari tayangan yang masih berlangsung, bahkan semakin seru kelihatannya, sebab waktu memasak para chef hampir habis, Jungkook ikut gigit jari dibuatnya.

"Ara,,", jawab Jimin sambil memeriksa ponsel-nya.

"Line dari Om Yoongi,", umbar-nya. Entah kenapa, mendengar nama itu membuat Jungkook melirik cepat,

"Coba kamu lihat Kook,,", Jimin memperlihatkan jendela Line-nya yang menampakkan gambar dua desain undangan berbeda pada Jungkook yang pipinya menggembung karena baru saja di isi makanan.

"Ini calon undangan pernikahan-nya Om Yoongi dan Om Hoseok, bagus mana?",

Jungkook memperhatikan dua undangan dengan perbedaan sangat kontras itu dengan saksama. Yang satu di dominasi warna merah muda dengan pola tumbuhan warna emas, yang satunya lagi warna silver, cukup sederhana namun elegan.

Akhirnya jari telunjuk Jungkook memantapkan untuk menunjuk yang itu,,

"Aaaah,, Om Hoseok pasti kecewa nih...pilihannya dia yang pink Kook... Kamu sama Om Yoongi sama saja selera-nya,,", kata Jimin terdengar seperti menggerutu. Jungkook memutas bola matanya malas, hahaa, dia disamakan dengan pria dingin itu,, yang benar saja.

Dilihatnya ketikan sang ayah di kotak balasan,,

Ck,, sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya. Untuk apa papanya itu meminta pendapat-nya kalau akhirnya 'Bagus yang Pink hyung'...Jungkook dibuat melongo karenanya.

" _-dan selera kita tidak sama, Pa.."_

"Uhuk..uhuk.. Pa..!", itu Jungkook baru saja minum, buru-buru mau bertanya dengan papanya jadi keselek,,, untung tidak mampus.

"Humh?", sepertinya Jimin sibuk balas Line,

"Jadi, Om Yoongi beneran sama Om Hoseok,,"

"Iyalah, sama siapa lagi, sama Holly,,", sahut Jimin enteng.

"Emhzz, maksud aku Pa,...".. dia menggantung kalimat-nya, teringat dengan obrolan singkatnya bersama Chaeyoung di sekolah tadi. Dan sebenarnya, Jungkook juga ingin memastikan dari mulut Jimin sendiri.

"-menurut Papa, hubungan seperti itu.. bagaimana,?",

Terlihat Jimin langsung menghentikan kegiatan-nya, lalu meletakkan ponsel itu, melihat pada Jungkook yang juga melihatnya menunggu jawaban.

"Itu salah Kook,"..

Jelas kan,,, jawaban Papa-nya berhasil membuatnya-

"-tapi...keduanya saling mencintai, alasan tersebut sepatutnya dapat membenarkan hubungan itu. Karena sudah menyangkut perasaan, dan perasaan termasuk kebutuhan manusia. Manusia tidak akan bisa melanjutkan hidupnya kalau kebutuhannya tidak terpenuhi.", tutur Jimin, dengan nada menasehati, karena sekaligus dia juga ingin Jungkook mengerti, mengolah menurut sudut pandang terbaik.

-hampir down.

"Tapi kalau... cinta itu hanya sepihak...dan salah..?", entah kenapa, Jungkook merasa tercekik saat melontarkan pertanyaan kali ini. Namun sebisa mungkin, dia bersikap wajar...

Ada jeda sesaat yang memberikan kesempatan Jimin untuk berpikir, entah itu berpikir untuk jawaban apa yang harus diberikan atau berpikir kenapa putranya begitu serius menanyakan ini. Tentu Jimin tahu ekspresi putranya itu berbeda dan sulit dibaca,

Sedang Jungkook rasanya ingin sekali tenggelam ke dasar samudra saat itu juga,

"Cinta itu seperti hujan, tidak pernah datang membawa maksud jahat. Keadaan dan waktulah yang membuat seseorang membenci kedatangannya. Itulah yang menimbulkan salah dan benar. Bagi setiap pihak yang di datangi oleh cinta, dia diberikan kesempatan untuk melihat dari sudut pandang yang paling bijak,, karena sekali lagi, cinta tidak datang bersama maksud yang jahat. Paham Kook,"

Jungkook hampir lupa cara bernafas kala mendengar penuturan Papa-nya, yang tepat mengenai ulu hatinya dan...dia mengangguk kaku,

"Kamu sedang jatuh cinta, Kook?!"

DEGG..

Kedua manik mereka bertemu apalagi Jimin sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengintimidasi sekaligus menginterogasi sekaligus. Tapi.., jujur Jungkook malah langsung terjerat dalam keindahan iris mata Jimin itu yang seperti menghipnotis-nya untuk diam seperti patung.

Tidak. Kembali ke kesadaranmu Kook, Jimin sedang berusaha membaca isi pikiranmu,,

"Aaah, itu temanku, Pa...", sergahnya langsung memutus kontak mata. Perasaannya sangat gugup sekarang, jantungnya bahkan bertedak kencang.

Jimin sempat memandang anaknya heran sebelum,,

"-tadi kami mengobrol, dan ternyata dia menyukai seseorang. Orang itu tidak tahu,, dan mereka sesama jenis,,", jelasnya melirih di akhir kalimat. Berusaha senormal mungkin,, detak jantungnya tidak mau melambat, jangan sampai tubuhnya juga mengeluarkan keringat,

Jimin hanya ber 'Oh' ria.

"Papa kira kamu,,"

"HAH?! Nggak Pa,,!", tegas Jungkook cepat.

Jimin terkekeh, melihat ekspresi kaku Jungkook yang menjurus ke grogi. Dia pun menepuk pundak anaknya,

"Papa tidak akan membatasi kamu. Kamu sudah akan jadi dewasa untuk memahami kata-kata Papa tadi. Yang penting kamu bahagia boy, Papa juga,"...

Senyum itu membuatnya yakin bahwa papanya memang ingin dia bahagia. Namun kenyataannya, misal saja Jimin tahu yang sebenarnya, Jungkook yakin papanya tidak akan bahagia...malah mungkin...seperti dalam mimpi terburuknya,, Jimin akan membenci dia. Sebab masalahnya lebih rumit dari itu.

"Nah, waktunya kamu belajar, Papa tidak bisa menemani, baru ingat ada berkas kantor yang harus di urus, atau kamu mau belajar di ruangan Papa,,"

"Aaah,, nggak Pa, aku belajar di kamar,", tolak Jungkook halus,

"Ya, sudah kalau begitu,, Papa ke ruangan kerja dulu,, Di habisin Pai-nya.."

"Humh,,"

Setelah mengusap sayang rambut anaknya, Jimin melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang termenung, membisu memikirkan segalanya... semuanya, tentang dia...

-dan Papanya.

Jimin telah selesai berkutat dengan laptop kerjanya. Jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul 22.46 KST. Pria kepala tiga itu menghela napasnya pelan. Perlahan dia mematahkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri untuk sekedar meregangkan ototnya yang kaku terutama di bagian leher dan tengkuk, hingga menimbulkan bunyi,

'KRETEK'..dua kali,,

Huuftt, setelahnya dia memejamkan matanya malas, dan membukanya kembali mendapati beberapa map, dan amplop berisi dokumen penting di mejanya yang berantakan. Sedikit demi sedikit tangan mungilnya membereskan kekacauan kecil itu,

Hingga semuanya beres Jimin belum berniat beranjak dari tempatnya. Sebenarnya tiba-tiba saja ia merenung. Pikirannya kini sedang bercabang. Pertama, tentang obrolan singkatnya dengan Yoongi di rumah makan tadi, lalu keheranan atas pertanyaan sang anak, dan terakhir ini cukup menyita rasa penasaran di hati Jimin, tentang mimpi yang di alaminya akhir-akhir ini. Mimpi itu seolah berkelanjutan, seperti drama yang episode-nya bersambung, dan tentu hal tersebut membuat Jimin penasaran kemana titik temu mimpinya.

Haaah,, Jimin kembali mendesah berat sambil sedikit menghempaskan kepalanya di sandaran kursi yang untungnya sangat empuk. Kedua netra Jimin kemudian menangkap dua buah bingkai foto yang sudah belasan tahun ini melengkapi meja kerjanya. Satu bingkai berisi foto pernikahannya, dan yang lain adalah foto baby Jeon-nya yang kini sudah jadi pemuda beranjak dewasa.

Namun tepatnya, obsidian Jimin memandang lurus pada wajah sang wanita di foto pernikahan itu. Cukup lama dia begitu seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah apa yang dipikirannya kini, tangannya terulur untuk meraih potret tersebut, sayang sekali keadaan tak menghendaki, sebab ketika melihat layar ponsel-nya menyala, menampilkan nama siapa yang menghubunginya malam-malam begini...

"Hallo, hyung. Ada apa?", tanyanya masih tak beralih dari foto yang tadi di pandang. Hanya bentuk pendangannya saja yang berubah, mimik wajahnya seperti tengah menunggu penjelasan,

" _Maaf Park bujangnim mengganggu malam Anda, saya ingin menyampaikan informasi penting, dan saya pun juga baru mendapatkannya,"_ , kata suara pria di seberang.

"Ah, gwaenchanha hyung. Dan lagi, tolong jangan formal begitu denganku, rasanya aneh, ini di luar kantor juga. Oh, iya, informasi penting apa?", Jimin sedikit memijat tengkuknya, sungguh dia tidak suka bekomunikasi secara formal, apalagi dengan sekretaris-nya yang sudah dia anggap seperti hyung sendiri ini.

" _Iya Jiminie, maaf. Begini, baru saja pihak dari NY Group memberitahu bahwa mereka memajukan jadwal meeting-nya dan tempatnya pun berubah,"_

Jimin masih mendengarkan tuturan sekretaris-nya ini. Tak ada kesan heran dan kaget jika Perusahaan sama besar dengan miliknya ini merubah tempat dan jadwal temu. Sungguh, hal seperti ini sudah biasa Jimin hadapi, dan tau sendiri Jimin yang sekarang bukan orang yang pandai mengungkapkan emosi atau terlalu pandai menyembunyikan emosi. Itulah keunggulannya dalam kepemimpinan.

" _-waktu di majukan esok pukul delapan pagi dan, lokasinya di STAY Modern Restaurant,,"_

DEG

Untuk kali ini, Jimin menunjukkan emosinya. Toh dia tengah sendiri. Tertegun, begitu adanya yang dapat di tangkap dari mimik wajah Jimin.

"O-oh, begitu. Baiklah hyung, terima kasih sudah memberitahuku,,".

" _Sudah seharusnya bujangnim. Kalau begitu selamat malam, Jiminie.."_

Heran juga kenapa Jimin harus berterima kasih, itukan sudah tugas sekretarisnya..

"Ya, selamat malam, hyung"

Jimin meletakkan tangannya yang masih menggengam ponsel berpangku di atas pahanya. Sementara pandangannya mulai hampa,, dia melamunkan suatu hal,

STAY Modern Restaurant ya...

 _Dag, Dig, Dug..._

 _Dag, Dig, Dug..._

 _-CHUP-_

 _Eh, pemuda itu cukup dibuat terbelalak dengan kejadian barusan,_

 _Sementara wanita di depannya selaku oknum yang memberikan kecupan tak terduga di bibirnya tadi hanya menyengir lucu, dan semakin menggemaskan saat terlihat rona merah yang malu-malu menampakkan diri di pipi putihnya... Dan Oh God,, Jimin juga tak kalah merahnya, imut. Ya, pemuda itu Jimin, dan si wanita adalah Yein._

 _Sebenarnya Jimin tidak menyangka akan seperti ini seusai dia mengucapkan rangkaian kalimat sebelumnya yang sempat membuat si wanita mendadak diam, lalu lama-lama mata indahnya berkaca-kaca, dan kejadian selanjutnya si wanita mencuri start, yaitu mencium kekasihnya lebih dulu._

 _Apa ini artinya...?_

" _Ya, aku menerimanya,,"_

 _Dan, Hell, senang yang bagaimana lagi yang Jimin rasakan sekarang. Seolah tempat itu seperti di landa hujan bunga. Dia sangat bahagia,,, rasa gugupnya yang di tahan mati-matian terbayar sudah. Dengan segera dia membawa Yein yang sudah menangis haru ke dalam pelukannya. Jimin sendiri tak kuasa menahan air mata,_

" _Terima kasih noona, terima kasih banyak, Aku mencintaimu. Kamu milikku,", sambil mengecup berkali-kali pucuk kepala Yein dengan sayang yang luar biasa. Wanitanya yang tenggelam di dadanya hanya mengangguk, dan mengucapkan,_

" _Aku juga sayang, sangaat mencintaimu. Aku milikmu,,"_

 _Dan adegan lamaran itu disaksikan oleh seluruh pengunjung restaurant yang ikut merasakan haru bercampur bahagia. Mereka menjadi saksi bagaimana gugupnya Jimin melontarkan kalimat lamarannya yang berakhir di terima oleh sang wanita. Tepuk tangan lantas melengkapi moment bahagia tersebut._

Kejadian itu, tepatnya delapan belas tahun yang lalu, di STAY Modern Restaurant...

-dan mungkin tepat setelah peristiwa tersebut Jimin tak pernah singgah lagi disana... Bukan di sengaja juga, seakan waktu dan keadaan tak pernah membuat langkah kakinya bersinggungan dengan tempat itu. Mungkin sang waktu tahu bahwa disana ada pengaruh besar untuk Jimin,, dan sekarang apa rencana 'waktu' yang kembali membuat pria itu menjejakkan kakinya di Restaurant tersebut setelah sekian lama dan semua yang sudah terjadi?

Profesional. Itu yang lagi Jimin tekankan pada mental-nya, menekan emosi-nya supaya tidak berlebihan.

- _bukan keinginanku juga tenggelam dalam masa lalu, tapi kenangan bersama-nya terlalu indah untuk dilupakan_ -Jimin.

. . . .

Jungkook berbaring di ranjangnya. Barusan dia mengakhiri sesi chatting-annya bersama para sohib. Dan Jungkook sudah mengantuk meski belum sepenuhnya ingin memejamkan mata, sebelum lullaby dari sang ayah. Sudah jadi kebiasaan, hingga sekarang. Karena itu, semacam candu baginya.

Aakh, bolehkah Jungkook mengakui hampir semua pada Papanya adalah candu bagi Jungkook yang berusaha dia dorong pelan-pelan supaya tidak melewati batas kewajaran.

Ceklek,,

Akhirnya,,

Itu Papanya yang sudah mengenakan setelan piyama tidur, sedangkan dia?

Ouw,, siap-siap mendapat teguran,

"Cuci muka, sikat gigi dan ganti bajumu,,", Jimin mentitah langsung dengan nada lembut. Seperti biasanya, yang tidak biasa... yaitu tidak di awali omelan dulu.

"Baiklah,"Jungkook cepat menurut pada akhirnya, mendapati wajah lelah Jimin yang seakan menolak _'sing a song'._

...

Jungkook tengah mengancingkan piyama biru navinya sambil mencuri-curi pandang pada Jimin yang ia rasa begitu tenang tengah merapikan buku-bukunya yang tadi sebenarnya sudah dia susun di atas meja, atau tidak benar-benar di susun karena Jungkook hanya menumpuk benda itu.

Singkat, Jimin mungkin memang sudah terampil untuk merapikan sesuatu. Buktinya keadaan meja belajar putranya itu kini jauh lebih layak.

Pemuda itu hendak melangkah ke ranjangnya sebelum terhenti karena Jimin yang menangkap dirinya dalam satu pandang, kemudian berjalan mendekat tanpa kata yang terucap. Sontak Jungkook berhenti, entahlah, itu respon seketika.

Jungkook tidak mengerti, dia hanya menatap Jimin yang terlihat mengulurkan kedua tangan di kala keduanya tepat berhadapan, menyisakan sedikit jarak.

Nafas Jungkook tercekat. Sungguh, dia langsung gugup sekarang. Perlahan tapi pasti, jari-jari mungil itu mulai menanggalkan satu per satu kancing piyama-nya.

Ini terlalu... sejujurnya Jungkook selalu punya alasan di balik kesukaannya, salah satunya alasan dia lebih suka memeluk Papanya dari belakang daripada dari depan. Ini dia alasannya. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung,

Jungkook akan mengutuk pada organ vital-nya itu kalau sampai Jimin mendengar suara detaknya yang berlebihan,,

Tubuhnya, kaku dan tegang. Ingatkan pemuda itu untuk bernapas,

Obsidiannya hanya tertuju pada si wajah manis,

"Kamu umur berapa sih Kook, mengancingkan piya saja masih salah,,"

Jungkook terkesiap. Sumpah, secara otomatis dia langsung menghembuskan napas lega. Piyama-nya sudah kembali terkancing dan ia tak sadar akan hal itu,

"Tidak sia-sia acara gym kamu,, otot kamu eight pack huh?!", ujar Jimin sambil meninju main-main perut Jungkook yang keras,

Membuat Jungkook mati-matian menahan panas yang menjalar hingga wajahnya,

Jimin terkekeh, mendongak sebentar untuk memperlihatkan senyum bangganya terhadap sang anak. Yang mana malah membuat Jungkook termangu,

Cepatlah berlalu...keluh si pemuda.

Harapan di terima. Jimin membalik badan dan berjalan menuju ranjang,

"Cepat tidur..Haah, jadi minder aku,,",,kalimat terakhir Jimin terdengar seperti gumaman. Yang mendengar masih sibuk menetralkan semua keadaan dalam tubuhnya. Harus sewajarnya, harus sewajarnya...Masih sulit berkata, sekedar untuk menanggapi suasana canngung yang hanya di rasa olehnya kini.

Kembali ia berbaring, kali ini posisinya sudah sangat nyaman membiarkan papanya menyelimuti dia, di susul dengan usapan lembut nan hangat menyapa rambut hingga dahinya. Jimin sendiri belum ikut merebahkan badan,

"Oh iya Kook, besok pagi-pagi sekali Papa sudah ke kantor,"

Sontak mata Jungkook yang semula memejam kala menikmati sentuhan itu, kini membuka kembali dilengkapi kernyitan di dahinya,

"Ada urusan Pa,?"

"Yeah, meeting yang dimajukan jadwalnya,,"

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk pelan, masih memperhatikan wajah manis Papanya yang tampak sedang berpikir,, namun penasarannya bukan kesana,

"Dimana Pa?"

"STAY Modern Restaurant,"..Oh, Jungkook tahu tempat itu, meski belum pernah kesana. Nama salah satu restaurant ternama di Seoul itu cukup jadi buah bibir. Katanya tempatnya nyaman dan indah. Desain interior-nya membawa kesan sejuk, seolah-olah kalau sedang makan di restaurant tersebuy kita seperti tengah berdamai dengan alam,, Aaah, begitulah kesimpulan salah satu teman Jungkook yang pernah kesana. Dia jadi terpikir untuk pergi berdua dengan Papanya ke restaurant itu.

"Ya sudah cepat tidur makanya, Papa harus bangun pagi besok,,", setelah mengucapkan itu, Jimin pun menaiki ranjang dan segera disambut Jungkook dengan lengan yang ia rentangkan guna dijadikan bantalan untuk Papanya itu.

Oh, di kamar Jungkook terdapat cukup bantal, namun Jungkook suka melakukan itu, Papanya juga tak masalah.

"Papa besok masih sempat membuatkanmu sarapan, tapi tidak untuk sarapan bersama..", tutur Jimin,

Posisi Jimin lebih rendah dari Jungkook, jadi saat Jungkook menolehkan kepala, pucuk hidungnya langsung bersinggungan dengan surai lembut Jimin yang beraroma strawberry milk. Oh, itulah alasan utama Jungkook nyaman dengan posisi itu.

"-kamu bisa ajak bibi makan bersama,,", sambungnya.

"Ne,"..jawab putranya pasrah. Terselip nada kecewa disana,, benar-benar terselip, sampai Jimin tidak bisa untuk sekedar peka.

"Kamu mau lagu apa?", tanya Jimin sembari mendongak untuk melihat wajah tegas Jungkook,

"Apa saja pa,,", sang penjawab hanya memalingkan wajah, seolah-olah pemandangan langit-langit di atas lebih menarik.

Sambil memikirkan lullaby apa malam ini, sorot mata Jimin menerawang jauh hingga keluar jendela yang menampakkan gelapnya malam. Hal yang sekarang penuh di otaknya, membuat dia merenung sesaat. Jungkook jadi sedikit heran kenapa Papanya belum juga bersuara,,

Lalu melodi indah mulai mengalun dari bibir Jimin, yang memilih lagu 'Gone' milik JIN. Entahlah, pria itu terpikir untuk menyenandungkan syairnya, seperti tengah menyuarakan isi hati.

Jungkook hampir bertanya, kenapa lagu itu dari sekian lagu yang biasa papanya nyanyikan untuk pengantar tidur. Jungkook ingin sekali melihat wajah Jimin saat ini, namun terhalang kegelapan dan posisi mereka.

Akhirnya rasa penasaran itu menepi seiring dengan kantuknya yang merajalela mengikuti tiap bait yang terucap. Kelopak matanya memberat, dan sebelum benar-benar menutup, Jungkook ingin sekali tahu perasaan Jimin saat ini, setidaknya sebelum dia dilarikan oleh alam bawah sadarnya.

Yup, lullaby Jimin selalu dapat menghipnotis putranya dan mendiang istri, kebiasaan dan sikap dua orang itu terlalu mirip bagi Jimin. Bersyukur dia memiliki Jungkook, setidaknya meski samar Jimin melihat sosok istri-nya dalam diri sang putra. Obat rindu yang cukup.

 **Aku melihatnya. Dia benar dirinya. Senyum itu dan wajah cantik yang selalu berbinar, tentu aku tidak lupa. Dia yang kini tengah menggandengku, seakan menuntun untuk berjalan ke suatu tempat. Melewati jalan setapak dimana terdapat bunga-bunga indah di tanam sepanjang tepian.**

 **Genggaman ini masih sama hangatnya. Sesekali dia juga akan menoleh untuk memberikan senyum yang paling manis. Betapa bahagianya aku saat ini. Kami masih berjalan, dimana dia yang terus menuntun ku dan aku hanya mengikuti sambil memandang dirinya. Aku tidak bertanya kemana dia membawaku pergi, aku tidak mau merusak moment ini.**

 **Aku pun tidak terlalu memperhatikan tempat ini, kupikir ini adalah malam hari. Namun malam yang benar-benar indah karena bintang seperti berada di sekitarku, langit seolah dapat ku sentuh. Nyatanya aku tak melakukannya, hanya memperhatikan dia yang begitu kurindukan. Dia cantik luar biasa mengenakan dress putih panjang itu, mengingatkanku hari dimana kami mengucap janji untuk tidak saling meninggalkan. Dan janji hanya tinggal janji,**

 **Kesibukanku melihatnya tak membuat diriku sadar bahwa kami sudah berhenti melangkah. Tepatnya di depan sebuah pintu coklat yang kuyakini berbahan kayu jati. Terdapat ukiran disana membentuk sebuah tulisan, tapi aku tak mengerti itu jenis tulisan apa, atau tepatnya bahasa apa.**

 _ **Quelqu'un t'aime mais a tres peur de te le di re**_

 _ **Tu m'aimes,**_

 _ **Tu es ma fleur.**_

 **Ku kira seperti itu bacaannya dari tangkapan mataku. Aku tidak tahu itu bahasa apa, apalagi artinya. Namun, sekali lagi membacanya, kalimat tersebut seperti tidak asing disini, di hatiku.**

 **Aku kembali memandang dia dimana kami sekarang berdiri berhadapan. Dia masih tersenyum, kedua tangannya menggenggam tanganku. Mengusap-nya dengan ibu jari. Kami tukar tatap sangat lama seakan menumpahkan segala kerinduan yang tertahan. Dan aku sudah menangis, begitu juga dirinya. Senyum itu masih terpatri meski begitu miris. Oh, kugunakan jariku untuk menghapus air mata di wajah cantiknya.**

 **Dia pun menangkup wajahku. Mendekat, dan mencium bibirku. Dalam ciuman itu kami hanya saling diam dan menikmati rasa cinta yang telah lama tersimpan. Cukup lama, dan kumohon jangan berakhir, tapi setelah sekian menit, dia memutuskan lebih dulu. Sungguh aku tidak rela hal itu.**

 **Melihat senyumannya, akh,,rasanya beban-ku perlahan menghilang. Ringan sekali,**

 **Ketika dia melepas genggamannya, dan melangkah mundur membuat jarak di antara kami.**

 **Aku tidak mengerti. Dia tak berbicara, begitu pun mulutku yang seolah terkunci rapat. Namun gestur tubuhnya menyuruhku untuk membuka pintu itu. Kenapa?**

 **Tubuhku bereaksi. Dia begitu meyakinkan agar aku membuka-nya. Hingga benar-benar aku melangkah dan meraih kenop pintu,**

 **Sekali lagi ku tolehkan diriku, masih kudapati dia yang tersenyum tak berubah sama sekali posisinya.**

 **Ceklek,,**

 **Terbuka meski sedikit, dan seperti ada cahaya di dalam sana yang berkasnya membias terang melalui celah pintu yang terbuka.**

 **Jantungku berdegup kencang, entahlah. Untuk terakhir kali aku kembali menoleh untuk melihat wajah noona.**

' **Masuk lah, Jimin ah'..itulah yang dia katakan lewat sorot matanya.**

 **Diri ini seperti terkontrol olehnya, dan langsung membuka pintunya lebar. Dan,**

 **SLASHH...**

 **Cahayanya terlalu terang sampai membuatku harus memalingkan wajah, menghalangi-nya dengan punggung tanganku.**

 **Pelan-pelan intensitas cahaya-nya memudar. Sayang sekali mataku masih dalam mode blur karena belum bisa menyesuaikan efek cahaya tadi. Meski ku coba mengedarkan pandangan, yang ku dapati hanya samar-samar dan buram.**

 **Hingga terhenti pada sebuah bangku taman, dimana terdapat figur seseorang yang duduk disana. Akh, sial. Mataku belum bisa melihat jelas orang itu, bahkan keadaan sekitar saja aku belum tahu pasti.**

 **Kulihat dia berdiri, benar-benar tidak jelas. Mataku menyipit memperhatikan, dia tampak membalik badan, lalu berjalan ke arahku. Siapa,,? Aku tidak bisa melihatnya,,**

 **Ayolah, aku berusaha menajamkan mata,**

 **Karena dia makin mendekat,,**

 **TAP**

 **Semakin dekat,, dekat..**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **Lebih dekat,,**

 **TAP**

 **Siluet itu,**

 **Siapa?**

 **Lalu...,**

Bip..Bip...Bip...Bip...Bip...

Jimin membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan sorot cahaya dari jendela besar yang tirainya memang terbuka menampar wajah kuyu-nya. Belum lagi suara alarm yang dia pasang di ponselnya seolah menggedor-gedor gendang telinga.

Jimin merasakan pegal sekali tepat di pinggul, punggung dan tengkuknya. Astaga, dia tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini. Duduk dengan kepala bertumpu pada sebuah grand piano. Merutuki air mata yang dia sendiri tak sadar kenapa bisa keluar membuat wajahnya seperti di lem dengan piano itu.

Pria itu masih di ambang kesadaran menegakkan badannya, mengedarkan pandang, untuk mengetahui bahwa ia sekarang ada kamar utama.

Dia ingat, semalam entah kenapa setelah keluar dari kamar Jungkook langkah kakinya membawa untuk menyambangi kamar ini, berakhir dengan dia yang duduk di depan sang piano dengan pandangan kosong. Kelanjutnya,,,yeah, bisa di tebak. Dia tertidur hingga alarm membangunkannya dengan cara yang tidak elit.

Lebih sialnya, Jimin kembali mengalami mimpi itu, dan menggantung. Mimpi bersambung yang menjadi pelengkap tidurnya selama empat hari berturut-urut, dan belum menemukan ujung.

"Siapa orang itu...?"

-dan apa arti mimpi-nya.. Berhubungan dengan Yein kah atau malah,,dirinya?

Jimin mengusap wajah seputih susunya dengan kasar. Oh, dia ingat harus pergi ke kantor lebih pagi hari ini.

.. . .

Pria itu menatap refleksi-nya di cermin. Dia tengah mematut diri saat tangannya sedang memasang dasi. Hari ini seperti yang sudah diketahui adalah meeting penting dengan Group Besar, dimana hasil kerja sama ini sangat berpengaruh bagi kedua belah pihak. Jimin tampil formal dengan kemeja putih serta dasi biru navi bercorak garis-garis. Saat dia hendak meraih tuxedo-nya yang bertengger di sisi cermin, bersamaan ketika buah lengah kokoh melingkar di pinggang mungilnya.

Jimin menghela nafas pendek, sangat tahu siapa si pelaku yang kini juga mendaratkan dagu di bahu sempitnya.

"Tumben sudah bangun,", basa-basinya sambil kembali melihat pada cermin yang sekarang menampakkan dua bayangan manusia. Oh, jika cermin dapat bersuara, dia mungkin akan memuji betapa manis pemandangan di depannya itu, yang tak selayaknya dilakukan dua orang anak dan ayah.

Hanya dibalas gumaman tidak jelas oleh Jungkook, anak itu bahkan belum membuka matanya.

"..kalau aku bangun nanti, Papa mungkin sudah berangkat. Aku tidak mau kehilangan morning kiss-ku,", tuturnya malas-malasan, sungguh Jungkook belum sepenuhnya bangun. Jimin harus menopang berat badan anak bongsornya itu di belakang.

"Ck, kamu pikir sekarang pun Papa mau memberikan morning Kiss-nya. Aigo, sadar diri Kook, kamu baru bangun tidur, belum gosok gigi, belum cuci muka,",,ketus Jimin meski hanya main-main dengan ucapannya. Lagian walau belum cuci muka, belum sikat gigi apalagi mandi, Jungkook tetap wangi kok.

Secepat kilat Jungkook membuka matanya, lalu tangannya beralih menyentuh dagu Jimin, untuk ditolehkan dan,

-CHUP-

"SARAPANNYA SUDAH SIAP KAN PAA!?",

Sekon berikutnya Jungkook sudah lenyap dari kamar Jimin bersamaan dengan lengkingan suara itu.

Pria itu berdecak seraya tersenyum menanggapi kelakuan putranya. Kembali dia mengenakan tuxedo-nya yang sempat tertunda tadi, dan harus segera berangkat saat melihat arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kapan anak itu jadi besar,,", gumamnya bergeleng kepala.

Lain Jimin, lain Jungkook yang berdiri di balik pintu kamar pemuda itu. Tangannya tengah merasakan betapa kuat jantungnya berdetak,

"Astaga,, tenanglah,, tenang..."

" _-bagaimana cara menghentikannya. Semakin hari, semakin.."_

"Huufftt.."

Bisa di lihat, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Jam pelajaran ke empat ini sudah berakhir. Para murid bersorak entah yang senang, yang kelaparan, atau yang menahan kantuk. Yang pasti mereka bersyukur, pelajaran yang baru saja berlangsung adalah Fisika. Dan Jungkook salah satu yang paling senang. Sudah dari dia menjadi seorang murid, setelah belajar yang berbau hitung-hitungan, pasti perutnya langsung kelaparan.

Ketika hendak menyeret teman sebangkunya, Kim Mingyu ke kantin, dilihatnya anak itu sudah menjadi bangkai(tidur maksudnya), membuat Jungkook berdecak kesal. Beberapa murid sudah meninggalkan kelas, hanya tersisa dua orang murid laki-laki, ya dia dan si bangkai.

"Tumben anak ini tidak membolos lagi...atau belum,,", monolognya sambil melirik muka bantal Mingyu,

"Haah, terserahlah, aku kelaparan. Sial, pelajaran Fisika membuatku ingin mengunyah kepala Mingyu,", setelah menggerutu seperti itu, dia pun melesat keluar kelas menuju kantin.

Setelah membawa makanan apa yang ingin di santapnya, Jungkook segera menghampiri tempat duduk yang tersisa. Baru saja dia mendudukkan bokong, tiga manusia lainnya pun memenuhi kursi kosong di mejanya.

"Hoi, Wass'up bro!", mengetahui siapa makhluk yang menyapanya sok akrab itu, Jungkook langsung ber-high five ria. Dia adalah Yugyeom, dua lainnya BamBam dan Jaehyun. Mereka teman dekat yang beda kelas. Kedekatan bermula ketika sama-sama mengikuti eskul band yang tak pernah di garap serius dan tempat latihannya pun hanya dijadikan tempat tongkrongan, bersama Mingyu juga tentunya. Setelah berada di tingkat tiga ini mereka jarang berkumpul.

"Lo pada ternyata,"

"Wiih boss, kapan kita terakhir kali kayak gini ya.."-Jaehyun.

"Iya nih udah lama The Brothers gak kumpul kek gini,"-Bambam. Yups, mereka menamai genk mereka 'The Brothers'.

"Eh, si Item mana?!"-Yugyeom.

"Lagi molor tuh di kelas,", jawab Jungkook acuh. Dia pun mulai menyantap bento-nya yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu untuk dihabiskan. Bambam geleng-geleng mendengarnya.

Dan acara makan dikantin di selingi dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan, kadang juga candaan yang membuat empat pemuda tampan itu tertawa renyah. Jungkook sejenak lupa dengan kebiasaannya mengecek ponsel, hanya untuk mencari tahu tentang Jimin.

Jungkook sudah akan kembali ke kelasnya. Dia tidak serta merta meninggalkan kebiasaannya seperti sekarang ini, Jungkook mengecek semua notifikasi. Dan benar, ada satu Line dari Papanya yang mengatakan hari ini pulang agak malam karena ada pemotretan.

Pemuda itu mendengus sambil kembali mengantongi ponselnya,

"Kenapa dia tidak berhenti saja sih,?!", gerutunya pada angin.

Saat dia berjalan di koridor obsidiannya menangkap siluet gadis yang dia kenal tengah duduk di bangku tepatnya di bawah pohon besar menghadap lapangan.

Chaeyoung, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia dan siapa yang tengah di tatapnya di area lapangan. Itu Lisa, masih melakukan latihan. Setahunya, dua bulan lagi lomba itu berlangsung.

Entah apa yang membuatnya berinisiatif untuk melangkah kesana, mendekati Chaeyoung.

"Sampai kapan akan melakukannya, tidak berniat untuk menyampaikan?", Jungkook membuka pembicaraan setelah semenit berlalu hening saat dia duduk di sisi lain bangku dan gadis itu tidak menyadari karena terlalu fokus,

"Eh,!? Sejak kapan kamu disini,,?"

"Sejak kamu memandanginya,,", tunjuk Jungkook pada Lisa,

" _Hah? Sejak jam istirahat, kok aku tidak sadar,,?"_

Menyadari Chaeyoung yang kelabakan, Jungkook ingin tertawa tapi urung,

"Tidak kok, baru saja.."

"Ooh,"

"Kamu tidak berniat untuk mengatakan perasaanmu padanya,,?", Jungkook ulangi lagi.

"Emh, entahlah. Kurasa seperti ini saja cukup,"

Jungkook menoleh untuk melihat wajah sendu gadis cantik itu yang tengah memandang sangat jauh namun tetap lurus pada sang pujaan hati,

"-melihatnya seperti ini, setidaknya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku bertahan. Dia tidak boleh tahu kalau pada akhirnya hanya akan membuatnya terluka. . dia terlalu indah untuk hancur, aku tidak mau. Biarkan perasaan ini hanya aku yang merasakan,"...

Jungkook merasa tertohok mendengar penuturan gadis itu. Betapa tepat mengenai sasaran di hatinya.

"Kamu benar,"

Chaeyoung seketika sadar dari renungannya dan balik melihat teman sekelasnya itu,

"Kamu selalu membenarkan aku ngomong-ngomong,"

"Karena kita sama, mungkin.."

"Hei, jangan bilang kamu,"

"Iya, kalau itu dugaanmu, kamu benar Chae,,"

Chaeyoung nampak tak percaya,

"Yang benar saja,,"

Jungkook hanya terkekeh,

",kamu ini... Banyak orang menyebutmu pangeran sekolah Kook, bahkan gadis-gadis populer rela mengantri untukmu. Itu alasanmu tidak pernah menerima salah satu di antara mereka,?"

Sekarang Jungkook menemukan sisi lain seorang Park Chaeyoung. Antusias, dan cukup baik menanggapi rumor, atau fakta?

Sebenarnya Jungkook cukup sadar, selama ini sering mendapati barang-barang seperti coklat, bunga kartu ucapan, sampai pernah bekal makan siang di lokernya, yang berakhir dia berikan kepada Pak Satpam atau tukang kebun Sekolah jika itu sudah menumpuk. Lalu pandangan para siswa perempuan terhadapnya, tapi Jungkook tak merasa terganggu, toh dia tidak menganggapnya.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari dari cara keduanya memanggil satu sama lain, keduanya menjadi lebih akrab.

"Waah, aku tidak tahu kalau aku seperti itu, dan ternyata kamu cerewet juga ya,,"...

Chaeyoung tertawa kikuk dibilang cerewet,

"Aah, sebenarnya itu aku sering dengar saja dari anak-anak lain. Dan juga kukira kamu yang disebut Pangeran Sekolah Dingin yang Misterius tidak pernah melirik gadis-gadis sekolah, karena kamu punya seorang Juliet yang kamu simpan di menara emas,,"

Kali ini Jungkook benar-benar dibuat tertawa renyah. Remaja seusianya ini pasti seorang penggila dongeng.

"Hobi baca novel ya,,"tebaknya main-main,

"Semua cerita fiksi,,", koreksi Chaeyoung.

"Ah, benar aku punya seorang Juliet tapi dia bukan wanita, dan lebih indah dari itu. Dan, yang terpenting aku tidak punya menara emas..."

Keduanya tertawa. Menara emas? Yang benar saja, kalau Jungkook punya dia berencana menjual menaranya itu untuk membeli pulau terpencil yang indah untuk disinggahi berdua dengan Papanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Misterius? Apa aku seperti itu?", tentu Jungkook tidak merasa. Dia tidak merasa jadi penutup selama ini,

"Yeah, mungkin karena tidak ada satu pun yang tahu latar belakang-mu. Tepatnya, tentang orang tua-mu,",

Itu masalahnya.

"Aku punya Papa, dan Mamaku sudah meninggal saat aku masih satu bulan...Apa itu cukup?"

Chaeyoung mengangguk,

"Tidak semua harus di ungkapkan, benar?"

"That's all,", Jungkook menimpali,

Jungkook benar, bahwa dia merasa anak di sebelahnya ini akan jadi teman bicara yang nyaman. Hampir seperti dia sedang mengobrol dengan Papanya. Tapi tidak sama, karena Jungkook sudah mendeklarasikan bahwa Jimin hanya satu-satunya di dunia.

"Aah, aku ingat, Lisa juga sempat suka denganmu waktu MOS hari ketiga,,"

"Dan kamu membenciku waktu itu?"

"Ya, awalnya,,"

"Sekarang?"

"Entahlah..."

"Eiiyy.."

"Kamu tahu siapa yang paling kubenci di dunia ini?"

"Siapa?"

"AKU"

Hening,

. . . .

Meeting berlangsung dengan lancar. Kini Jimin bersama sekretaris-nya yang berparas cantik padahal dia seorang pria tengah dalam perjalanan kembali ke kantor. Keheningan terasa merayap bagi Luhan, sang sekretaris semenjak dia dan atasannya keluar dari tempat meeting tadi. Dia cukup dibuat heran perihal _bujangnim_ yang manis dan imut itu tengah berwajah muram.

"Jiminie, gwaencanha?"

Ck, benarkan, manusia disisinya itu malah melamun,

"Park bujangnim!"

"YE?!"

"Kamu itu kenapa hah?! Sejak tadi pundung terus bawaannya,,"

"Eh? Tidak kok,,", kilah Jimin memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Baiklah,, Oh iya, _uri bujangnim_ , aku besok mau minta cuti boleh, sehariii..saja."

"Kenapa, kamu ada urusan hyung?",

Terlihat orang yang lebih tua darinya itu melenguh panjang.

"Eomma-ku menyuruh untuk menemui anak temannya besok,, yeah, semacam kencan buta,", akunya tak berminat,

"Pfftt..."

"YAK, kenapa hah?!", sungut Luhan tak terima Jimin yang malah menahan tawa karenanya.

"Mianhae, mianhae... makanya, hyung, sekali-kali buka pandanganmu lebar-lebar. Kamu tahu? Banyak karyawan di kantor yang mengagumimu. Yoon _biseo_ , Lim _sajangnim_ ,, atau pegawai magang itu, siapa... Kim Yeri...Mereka termasuk paling cantik dan modis di antara yang lain hyung,".

"Kamu sedang menawariku huh?! Kenapa tidak untukmu sendiri,"

Jimin terdiam beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya dia berucap.

"Aku sudah pernah, hyung"

Luhan yang baru menyadari kalimat tak tersaringnya pun langsung merasa kurang enak. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa tentang atasannya itu,

"Mianhae,, lagipula Jiminie, mereka bukan tipe-ku,"

Jimin memaklumi, toh dia tidak pernah menganggapnya serius.

"Bukan?, Lalu seperti apa tipe-mu, hyung? Siapa tahu aku punya kenalan yang sesuai, kamu tahu beberapa putri dari kolega-kolega yang pernah kutemui, mereka masih lajang,,", dengan lumrahnya Jimin memberi saran.

"Ani, maksudku..aku tidak suka wanita,,"

"HAH?!",

Sumpah, ini sudah tahun ke delapan Jimin bekerja di dampingi Luhan, namun fakta tersebut dia baru tahu sekarang, dan cukup membuatnya. . . .

Luhan hanya tersenyum maklum mendapatkan respon Jimin yang seperti itu, lebih baik daripada teman-teman kantornya yang dulu, yang mana malah mencemooh dirinya.

"Lalu, seperti apa yang kamu harapkan, hyung?"

"Eh?...emh, aku suka yang tinggi, tampan sekaligus manis kalau tersenyum,"

Jimin terlihat seperti sedang menimang-nimang, entah perasaannya atau memang dia merasa pernah ada tipe orang seperti itu.

"Aah, hyung, akan memperkenalkanmu dengan beberapa client-ku,di antara mereka ada yang menyerupai tipe-mu,,", kata Jimin dengan antusias.

"Gomawo, kamu tidak usah melakukan itu. Lagipula, jika kencan besok berakhir baik maka bisa dipastikan aku akan melepas masa lajangku,"

"Jinjja?!..Ish, tapi hyung, berikan aku kesempatan dulu, aku jamin pria-pria yang ku kenal adalah pria yang baik,", bujuk Jimin layaknya anak kecil sambil menggelayut di lengan sekretaris-nya itu. Luhan tak habis pikir, bahwa atasannya ini sudah memiliki anak yang usianya akhir belasan, padahal rupa Jimin sendiri tak jauh beda dari anak SMA, juga kadang tingkah lakunya.

Lalu terlintas sedikit memori di otaknya saat dia mengobrol dengan Kim Seokjin, desainer yang bekerja di perusahaan Jimin,

"Jiminie, bagaimana jika ada orang yang datang padamu dengan tulus ingin membuka pintu hatimu?"

Tertegun, itulah reaksi Jimin beberapa detik lalu,

"M-maksdumu, hyung?"

Sekarang giliran Luhan yang memegang tangan mungil Jimin, digenggamnya , dibungkur oleh kedua tangannya.

"Sampai kapan kamu akan membiarkan kenangan lama melumat hidupmu,?! Buka lembaran baru, Jim, tidak ada salahnya,"

Nasihat dari salah satu orang yang telah menjadi dekat layaknya hyung dengannya ini lantas terngiang di kepalanya, hingga keduanya sampai di kantor. Bahkan ketika dia sudah duduk di ruangannya yang sunyi.

Kenapa semua orang berkata seperti itu? Pikirnya.

Apa dirinya yang terlihat kuat dan selalu tersenyum, tak lantas membuat mereka percaya bahwa dia baik-baik saja?. . .Meski jauuh sekali di dalam sana, memang, memang benar ia sedih. Butuh sandaran, butuh kehangatan, butuh cahaya supaya tidak gelap di jalannya.

Jimin memikirkan hal itu, terus bersamaan dengan sorot matanya yang menyapu bingkai foto seorang wanita,

" _Bagaimana menurutmu, noona?"_

Drrt..Drrtt...

Line dari Yoongi hyung;

[Jangan lupa besok, di restaurant Jepang XXX, pukul 15.00. Dan ya, pemotretan hari ini dibatalkan. Bye, baby Chim,]

Ck, Jimin kesal dipanggil seperti itu. Ayolah, dia merasa malu dengan usianya kini, padahal tak menampik proporsinya pas sekali di panggil seperti itu,

Dan syukurlah, tidak jadi ada pemotretan. Sebenarnya Jimin berencana untuk segera berhenti dari dunia permodelannya ini. Mungkin benar-benar secepatnya. Oh, iya dia ingat sudah terlanjur memberi tahu anaknya akan pulang sedikit lebih malam.

Humh..bisa jadi kejutan, pikirnya.

Tunggu dulu, pertemuan itu,,haruskah dia datang?

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain, seorang pria tak ingin melepas pandangannya pada sebuah foto yang menampakkan sang pujaan hati. Batinnya merutuki kapan dia punya keberanian untuk menampakkan diri, tapi sungguh rindu dan perasaannya tak lagi dapat di tekan. Terlebih mengetahui bagaimana kabar pujaan hatinya itu kini, sangat rapuh dan tertutup. Dia ingin sekali mendobrak pintunya sekalipun itu terbuat dari baja, menyelamatkannya dari kegelapan untuk membawanya melihat pelangi, lagi.

"Aku akan segera mendatangimu, segera...Terima atau bunuh aku,",, jejak air mata pun sudah memenuhi wajah tampannya, dengan miris dia menyapu wajah sang pujaan hati yang terbingkai apik. Hatinya sakit, dia dapat merasakan sakitnya.

Sampai renungannya tersadarkan oleh ketukan pintu, dimana itu adalah sebuah panggilan yang harus dipenuhi untuk menuntaskan kewajibannya. Kewajiban yang membuat kesempatannya tertunda untuk menemui sang terkasih,

 **TBC or NO?**


	7. Chapter 7

_Typo dimana-mana yeah gaes..!_

 _!Happy reading!_

 **Only Person**

 _*Seseorang yang tepat tak selalu datang tepat waktu, jatuh hati tidak pernah bisa memilih dan manusia adalah korban dari konsekuensi...Tiga hal itu,, coba renungkan,*_

Jimin hampir berhasil meraih gagang pintu kalau saja itu tidak terbuka dulu dengan seenggok kepala yang menyembul.

 _Assa!, HOMINA...HOMINA..._ sukses membuat jantung Jimin mau lepas dari tempatnya, atau mendadak tubuh minimalisnya akan terjungkal, jika lengan kekar itu tidak sigap menariknya,

"Omo!", sang oknum terkejut sendiri oleh hasil rencananya yang diluar ekspetasi.

"KAMU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MEMPERPENDEK UMUR PAPA YA KOOK!:, Jimin bahkan belum sempat menetralkan adrenalinnya yang shock, dan napasnya pun masih terengah-engah, tapi dia sudah melengkingkan kalimat yang tepat menyapa gendang telinga anak semata wayangnya itu.

Ingatkan Jimin... 'Anak Semata wayang'.

"Hehee...mian,", mohon si pelaku disertai cengiran sok polos, dia pun membawa Papanya mendekat untuk di dekap. Dan betapa Jungkook balik terkejut merasakan detak jantung Jimin yang jauh di atas kenormalan, juga tubuh mungil dalam rengkuhannya itu terasa kaku sekali. Ah, dia dirundung rasa bersalah luar biasa sekarang.

"Pa, maafkan Kookie ya. Pa aku...hanya ingin membuat Papa terkejut,", ucapnya parau dengan mimik begitu khawatir. Jimin sendiri sejak tadi sudah mensugesti diri untuk lebih tenang, dan sedikit demi sedikit berhasil, ditambah pelukan Jungkook beserta elusan dipunggungnya. Beruntungnya posisi mereka tak lantas membuat Jungkook dapat melihat wajah pucat pasi Jimin.

"Yeah, kamu berhasil mengejutkan Papa,", sarkas Jimin lemah. Tapi tidak benar-benar mengandung kritik pedas, dia sadar betul nada cemas putranya. Jungkook sangat merutuki diri, astaga, dia melupakan kondisi Papanya. Sebisa mungkin Jungkook membuat si Papa tenang dengan usapan-usapan lembut.

"Kamu kok sudah pulang sih, padahal tadi Papa loh yang berencana buat kejutan ke kamu,", Jimin sudah dalam keadaan baik, dimana berkas semu merah di wajahnya mulai terlihat lagi, tak seperti sebelumnya dimana begitu pucat mengalahi Yoongi.

Oh, jadi ini maksud dari Papanya yang tidak mau mengonfirmasi dia pulang lebih awal. Batin Jungkook berbicara,

"Oh, begitu ternyata... Aku tau Papa pulang cepat jadi langsung balik ke rumah,"..

Jimin yang terlebih dahulu melepas pelukan itu lalu memandang Jungkook heran,

"Kamu tau? Yang benar saja Kook. . .aahk..Papa jadi mulai percaya kalau kamu itu cenayang,,", ucap Jimin main-main sambil melengos masuk ke dalam rumah terlebih dahulu. Sementara di tempatnya Jungkook terkikik hingga bulir air keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Aigoo..", saat tawanya mereda dia pun membalik badan mengikuti langkah Jimin yang mungkin sudah menjauh masuk ke dalam rumah, kemudian menutup pintunya,

Tadi Jimin sempat bermonolog,

"Kalau begitu caranya, aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk balik mengejutkan anak itu. Ck,, lagipula setahuku silsilah keluarga Jeon tidak ada yang seorang cenayang, apalagi keluargaku... Astaga apa-apaan pikiranku ini, lebih baik berguyur di bawah air hangat..Haaah,, pasti nikmat..."

. . . . .

Ini sudah menit ke dua puluh Jimin berada di dalam dress room kamarnya. Memilah mana pakaian yang pas untuk dikenakan sambil mulutnya yang tak lelah berceloteh ria. Semua juga sebab anak semata wayangnya yang dia kecam begitu menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini,

"Ck..bagaimana bisa dia menghancurkan rencana apikku malam ini. Jinjja!? Apa dia sungguh anakku? Oh Dewa, aku harap punya malam dimana hanya bergumul dengan selimut sambil ngemil di depan televisi, dan bocah itu dengan muka imut-nya yang..aigoo, aku tidak tahan, mengancurkan _planning_ -ku... Aiihh..haruskan pakai sweater, malam ini benar-benar dingin,,"..yeah itulah sebagian kutipan yang keluar dari bibir ranum Jimin yang mengerucut.

"PA.. _Palliwa!_ Aku sudah SIAAPP!",

Lengkingan itu sungguh membuat tangan Jimin gatal untuk menyumpalnya dengan lilin terapi. Ngomong-ngomong lilin terapi, ada gunanya juga Jungkook mengajaknya keluar malam ini, dia akan sekalian mampir ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk mengisi kulkas dan memenuhi koleksi lilin terapinya yang sepertinya sudah habis.

"Panaskan mobil dulu KOOK!", balas Jimin sama berteriaknya.

"OK!"

Kembali pada kegiatan memilih baju yang pas untuk malam yang dingin ini.

. . . .

Dia baru akan sampai di penghujung tangga saat rasa sakit tiba-tiba mendera hebat di kepalanya dan membuatnya limbung hampir terjatuh. Beruntung ia sigap berpegang pada lengan tangga, setidaknya cukup membantu menopang tubuhnya sementara waktu. Namun lama kelamaan penglihatannya memburam seiring sakitnya yang mulai melunak. Ketika dia mencoba melihat ke sekeliling semuanya mengabur.

Dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal dia bergumam lirih,

"Haah..sepertinya minggu ini, aku harus meluangkan waktu untuk menemui Channie hyung. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa check up bulan kemarin?", tangan mungilnya masih berusaha memijat area pelipis dengan harapan membantu penglihatannya kembali serta pelan-pelan kakinya menapak menuruni tangga.

"Dimana anak itu? Semoga dia tidak melihatku...Haaah,, ayolaah..", keluhnya.

Lalu ketika kepalanya terangkat untuk melihat ke samping, dimana itu menampakkan ruang tamu rumah itu, sorot matanya yang masih dalam mode blur menangap siluet seseorang yang tengah duduk di kursi tamu, membelakanginya.

Astaga,, rasa pusingnya mendera lagi,, pandangannya makin kabur. Dan siapa orang itu? Ya Tuhan, Jimin merasa seperti kembali ke belakang, _de javu_. Dia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya,

Kapan?

Aaakh,,mimpinya. Benar

Dia terus mencoba memperjelas, buku jarinya sampai memutih karena terlalu erat meremat lengan tangga.

,

"Mwoya, acara wali murid? Ck,,", pemuda itu baru saja berdecak tanda tak setuju setelah mendapati pesan melalui LINE grup kelasnya yang membicarakan bahwa dalam waktu dekat ini sekolahnya akan mengadakan pertemuan wali murid. Meninggalkan itu, dia terpikir kenapa Papanya begitu lama.

"Apa Papa ketiduran ya..", monolognya. Ia pun berdiri setelah meletakkan ponsel pintarnya di saku celana, akan beranjak menyusul si Papa, jika saja...

,

Samar-samar, Jimin mendapati sosok itu berdiri, kemudian berjalan ke samping dan membalik badan menghadapnya. Itu benar-benar mirip, seperti dua adegan yang disandingkan. Kejadian selanjutnya tentu sama, dimana sosok itu berjalan ke arahnya.

,

Jungkook sedikit banyak merasa bingung dengan Papanya yang berdiri di ujung tangga dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada lengan tangga lalu pandangan yang begitu sayu. Dan oh tidak, kenapa Papanya berpenampilan seperti itu. Kemeja putih yang dibalut rompi rajutan warna merah muda, masih dibalut tuxedo soft blue yang senada dengan celana-nya. Makin cute karena sneakers putih di kaki-kakinya yang mungil untuk ukuran lelaki.

Benarkah dia Papanya? Kenapa imut sekali...

Manis...

Jungkook gemas bukan main, _but_...Sepertinya raut wajah semulus porselen itu sedikit pucat,

"Papa tidak apa-apa?!", bertanya dengan nada menuntut, begitu lah Jungkook jika sedang di landa khawatir.

,

Ya, ketika tangan itu terulur hingga meraih lengannya, Jimin cukup tersentak. Dan jika saja tidak disertai pertanyaan yang terlontar, mungkin dia sudah akan menepisnya dengan kasar.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai pandangan matanya kembali normal untuk mendapati raut khawatir putranya yang entah sejak kapan berada di depan muka,

Tunggu,

Berarti sosok yang tadi dia lihat, tak lain adalah...putranya. Jungkook.

Huuft... Jimin dapat bernafas lega.

"Pa!..Pa!", panggil pemuda itu untuk yang ke sekian kali.

"Wae?!", Jimin balik tanya setelah menegakkan badan.

Dahi Jungkook makin mengernyit, sekarang Papanya berubah total tampak senormal biasanya, seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?,, hanya saja Jungkook tadi jelas-jelas melihat Jimin sedikit pucat seperti orang linglung.

Jimin lalu berjalan santai menuruni tangga, sungguh hanya tinggal tiga anak tangga dan dia harus berhenti.

"Papa baik-baik saja kan?!", Jungkook masih berusaha memastikan. Jimin menoleh, menunjukkan poker face-nya.

"Tidak. Papa tidak baik-baik saja, sebaiknya kita tidak jadi pergi..."

"MWO?! ANII!", sergah Jungkook cepat dengan wajah yang tidak santai. Jimin hampir tertawa, sampai ketika dia melihat penampilan putranya itu yang...wow,, ia merasa bangga sekaligus iri.

"Bukankah ini kemeja yang dibelikan Meonie(ibu Jimin) di Ultah-mu tahun lalu ya?", koreksi Jimin sambil mengusap lengan kemeja Jungkook. Dan yang ditanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Sedang Jimin masih mengamati,

"Tahun lalu masih tampak kedodoran, sekarang kok terlihat sempit ya,,", masih diamati kemeja berwarna abu-abu gelap yang membalut tubuh kekar anaknya itu. Dimana lengannya di lipat sebatas siku lalu dua kancing yang terbuka menampakkan selangka tegasnya.

Mendengarnya Jungkook malah menyeringai bangga.

"Justru itu baru ku pakai sekarang Pa,, kenapa? Bukankah terlihat pas ditubuhku, keren kan?", ujarnya narsis.

"Sexy,, seperti flower boy..."

Tapi Jungkook tidak menyangka akan dapat pujian seperti itu dari Jimin yang berhasil menyerangnya telak.

"Katakan, berapa banyak gadis yang sudah kamu pacari huh?!"

"MWO?!...A-aku..bahkan t-tidak pernah pacaran,,", gugupnya tiba-tiba di tanya begitu.

"Jinjja...?!", yang malah membuat Jimin gencar menggoda putranya itu sambil mengerling nakal.

"Jungkook Oppa pasti menyembunyikan gadis yang cantik dari Papanya ini, huh...", imbuhnya kali ini dengan nada mendayu yang ditekankan pada 'Jungkook Oppa' sambil bergelayut manja di lengang berotot Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak tahan lagi, antara malu dan...entahlah...

"Ngaco deh Pa,, ayolah berangkat!", kesal pemuda itu pada akhirnya segera melenggang terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Jimin yang tawanya langsung pecah.

"Aigoo..kyeowoo..mukanya sampai merah. Dasar hormon remaja...kkekkee.."

. . . .

"Tunggu dulu, Apa ini?!",

Ya, disana telah terparkir dengan gagah Aston Martin warna Midnight Blue yang sangat Jimin ketahui siapa empunya.

Jungkook yang baru saja berhenti tepat di belakang Papanya hanya memiringkan kepala sambil membalas tatapan tanya dari wajah manis kelewat imut itu,

Dia pun berdehem sebentar. Salah satu tangannya yang memang sudah dari tadi bertengger di dalam saku celana itu makin merogoh ke dalam. Dan, Hup..dia mendapatkan dompetnya. Setelah mengorek sesaat, ia pun mengeluarkan kartu yang diduga adalah...

"Ta-raa...!"

"Kamu sudah dapat SIM?",

Jungkook mengangguk mantap. Jimin bersedekap dada memandang wajah pongah putranya sambil berdecak.

"Oke, kejutanmu berhasil lagi kali ini..sepertinya Papa akan menunggu yang lain, kalau memang masih ada,", setelahnya pria itu melengos masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam mobil yang menyandang harga fantastis itu

Jungkook ingin sekali menyengir lebar karena untuk kali kedua dia berhasil mengejutkan papanya, namun pikirnya dia juga harus kontrol diri. Dia akan menyandang image pria calm saat ini untuk melengkapi tampilan dan kendaraannya.

Aston Martin, hadiah paling memukau di perayaan Sweet Seventeen-nya, tentu dari orang yang berharga pula. Papanya. Namun ini perdana Jungkook mengendarai kepunyaannya itu sebab dia belum punya SIM dan tentu Papanya yang seorang warga negara yang baik dan taat aturan akan segan melarang dirinya sebelum legal.

Alhasil sebulan lalu dia mendapatkannya tanpa pengetahuan Jimin, Goal, sesuai rencana. Rencana dimana The First-nya bersama sosok yang sangat penting.

. . . .

Bersepeda di malam hari tentu menjadi kegiatan terkonyol yang Jimin ingin sekali menjamin tak akan pernah melakukan hal tersebut seumur hidupnya. _Keundae_...rengekan dari siluman kelinci membuatnya dengan sangat terpaksa harus melakoni acara absurd tersebut.

Sekarang Jimin tengah mengumpat dalam batin pada rompi rajutan yang tadi memeluknya hangat tapi sekarang membuatnya merasa terbakar. Gerah... yeup, dia kan baru saja melakukan olahraga malam.

Terima kasih untuk udara yang selalu berhembus karena jika tidak manusia akan punah dalam hitungan detik, dengan bantuan telapak mungilnya yang dikibas-kibaskan cukup berhasil mengimitasi jalan kerja kipas angin yang biasa membuatnya sejuk saat pemotretan.(sebenarnya ada AC kok di gedung pemotretan si model Jimmy Park, Cuma kan kipas angin properti tambahan supaya kesannya rambutnya terbang-terbang gitu loh), aduh abaikan deh, kok jadi ngomongin itu. _Back to the topic.._

Lalu dimana penampakkan manusia kelinci-nya. Oh, tenang saja sebentar lagi anak nakal- _Jimin yang bilang_ \- itu akan kembali setelah beberapa menit lalu pamit mencari minimarket. Lagipula Papa muda itu harus diberikan waktu sejenak, setidaknya untuk menikmati hembusan angin dan memikirkan nasihat apa yang tepat guna untuk menyadarkan polah anaknya yang membuat kesal.

Benar-benar kejutan. Jungkook tidak bilang mau kemana katanya _'Surprise again, Pa'_. Sampailah mereka di taman kota, jalan-jalan sebentar hingga keduanya disambut dua orang lelaki yang masing-masing membawa sepeda gunung.

Oh, ccuih..Jimin menolak saat Jungkook menantangnya balap sepeda. But,, _'You make me Angry, son'_.geram Jimin ketika Jungkook bilang _. 'Wae? Papa takut kalah ya,, kaki Papa kan pendek, Papa pasti sudah pesimis tidak bisa melawanku,,Hah?!'_ , lengkap dengan wajah se-pongah mungkin yang entah di tiru dari siapa. Tapi kalau Jimin lihat-lihat, mirip kakeknya sih( ).

Astaga, jika ibu malin kundang bisa mengutuk anak-nya jadi batu, Jimin sebagai Papa dari seekor Kelinci hybrid, bisakah mengutuknya jadi manekin? Oh God, Jimin tidak akan se-lembut itu,

Dia yang sudah naik pitam pun dengan beringasnya mengayuh sepeda bahkan mencuri start duluan, dan ujung-ujungnya tetap Jungkook yang mendapat gelar 'The Champion'.

DDUKK...

Siapa lagi? Pasti Jungkook. Hafal betul Jimin aroma-aromanya, duduk tepat disamping kirinya. Pura-pura tidak lihat, seolah-olah masih terbuai oleh view disamping kanan yang menampakkan keluarga kecil sedang menggelar tikar kira-kira tiga puluhan meter jauhnya, sempat tertegun sih, tapi dia kan dalam mode marah dengan orang disamping.

"Aigo, Papa marah denganku, huh?"

"Menurutmu?!"sahutnya datar tapi dibumbui nada-nada ketus.

"Wae-irae? Ck,, sebenarnya siapa yang remaja disini, kenapa dia labil sekali huh?! Tadi bilangnya kedinginan, hampir membeku, membuatku otot-ototku kaku,, bla-bla-bla... setelah diajak pemanasan supaya hangat biar ototnya meregang malah marah seperti Kucing Betina..ck..ck.."

PLAKKK

"AwW! PA!?"

Oke, pertahanan Jimin runtuh juga kan, sekali tebas dia menggeplak belakang kepala Jungkook.

"Siapa yang kamu maksud Kucing Betina, Hah?!", sungutnya sambil memelotot garang. Jungkook merasakan kepala-nya lumayan berdenyut tapi melihat muka imut Papanya kalau sedang marah dia jadi mengulum senyum.

"Yang pasti bukan Papaku, Papaku kan kalau marah seperti Singa di Padang pasir..hiiii..takuuut,,", mulainya ber-aegyo. Meski terlihat aneh karena wajah tegas nan maskulin Jungkook, tapi apa daya gigi kelinci-nya membuat Jimin luluh.

Jimin mendengus kesal sambil duduk menghadap ke depan lagi. Dia hanya terpikir kenapa keduanya benar-benar mirip,, 'keduanya' merujuk pada Jungkook dan Yein. Jimin jadi kehilangan banyak paragraf yang tadinya ingin dia jadikan wejangan bagi Jungkook.

"My Lord, ingin sekali aku mengirim-nya ke panti asuhan,", keluhnya berusaha memelas memandang langit. Jungkook lagi-lagi mengulum senyum, ingin terkekeh sih,

"Aku yakin akan diterima dengan senang hati disana,,", PD-nya.

"Ani, kamu akan merepotkan banyak orang disana Anak Nakal,"

Jungkook mencebik mendengar sebutan yang terlontar. Akh, dia jadi melupakan sesuatu,

"Papa pasti haus, aku beli minuman dingin tadi,,"

"Hah, mencoba merayuku humh,,? Ck.. _will have no effect_ ,"...

" _Really_? Sayang sekali,, jadi aku yang harus menghabiskan ini ya,, Akh, padahal aku punya rasa sirsak, dan ini ekstrak Apel huh?! Aku tidak terlalu suka apel,,", dengan muka polos yang dibuat-buat ketika membolak-balikkan minuman botol itu sambil bermonolog ria.

Dan tidak,, Jimin bukan pria yang sepenuhnya mengedapkan gengsi apalagi sama anak sendiri.

Disambarnya minuman ekstrak apel yang diketahui jadi minuman favorite-nya itu,

"Dasar Anak Nakal yang Licik,,", sinisnya sambil membuka botol minuman itu dengan brutal dan segera menegaknya.

Yes, Jungkook mengepalkan tangan tanda berhasil, memang si Papa bisa lama-lama marah dengan dia dan segala trik jitu-nya. Jungkook menyusul meminum minuman miliknya.

"Aaaah...segar sekali...aku benar-benar mencintai minuman ini,,"..Jimin benar-benar merasa bahagia surgawi(alahlebay) saat merasakan kerongkongannya diguyur si manis favorite dalam keadaan 'Cool'...

Jungkook meringis gemas melihat Papanya yang tanpa sadar menjilati bibir atas bawahnya itu.

"Uuuww, KYEOPTA!", pekiknya tanpa sadar.

"Mwo?!"

"Bunga itu!", tunjuk Jungkook cepat. Jimin menoleh,

"-lucu..putih dan kecil,..."-imbuhnya.

"Aaah,, sedap malam...", ucap Jimin kala dia tahu nama bunga itu.

Huft.. bahu Jungkook menurun perlahan, untuk dia cepat berdalih. Entahlah, itu tadi spontan, dia merasa,, malu mungkin(?), ketahuan memuji Papanya imut. Padahal yang sudah-sudah biasa saja.

"Ah, Pa. Kenapa namanya 'Sedap Malam'?".

"Bagus. Papa baru saja akan menjelaskan.."

Jungkook tersenyum. Sesungguhnya guru terbaik baginya adalah, Papanya sendiri.

"Bunga itu hanya mekar di waktu malam. Setiap bunga bila mekar pasti mengeluarkan aroma, begitu pula dia. Aroma-nya sangat wangi, yaa begitulah Sedap Malam..", singat, jelas dan enteng untuk dicerna. Jungkook suka,

"-salah satu bunga kesukaan Papa sih. Dulu Papa dan Meoni-mu menanamnya banyak sekali di taman samping rumah di Busan. Akh, kira-kira waktu itu Papa baru enam tahun, terus besoknya bunga-nya sudah rusak saja padahal belum mekar, gara-gara Paman Camplang-mu itu main bola gak kira-kira...", sedikit mengenang memori lama, sempat meringis mengingat hari itu.

"Papa marah sama Paman Chanyeol,?"

Jimin terkekeh,

"Bukan marah lagi, kayak orang kesetanan malah. Soalnya Papa pengen banget lihat bunganya mekar, terus nyium aroma-nya untuk pertama kali,,"

Jungkook memandang wajah Jimin yang meremang.

"Kata Meoni kamu dulu, karena bunga ini mekar di malam hari aromanya yang wangi bisa menenangkan pikiran dan pengiring tidur ke dalam mimpi yang indah. Makanya waktu itu Meonie kamu menanamnya tepat dibawah jendela kamar Papa,,", Jimin sudah berjongkok di depan bunga itu dengan jemari mungilnya yang menyentuh lembut kelopak si Ratu Malam.

"Papa percaya dengan itu?", sementara Jungkook membungkuk bertopang lutut di belakang Jimin.

"Entahlah, yang pasti Papa suka bunga ini. Wangi, mungil..cantik lagi...", Jimin gemas sendiri.

Apa kabar Jungkook dibelakang?

Tertegun,

" _yaa..seperti dirimu,,"_

. . . .

Mereka sudah kembali berjalan-jalan di taman yang malah makin ramai makin malam. Ngomong-ngomong masih pukul tujuh tepatnya.

"Kira-kira di toko bunga di jual tidak ya Pa?"

"Apa?"

"Sedap Malam,",

Melihat anaknya yang sepertinya tertarik,

"Kayaknya tidak ada. Malah kalau kamu cari di toko tanaman hias ada deh. Soalnya itu gak seperti bunga mawar yang bisa di beli bucket-an,,"

"Jadi harus tanam sendiri begitu,,?"

"Ya, kamu beli bibitnya nanti dipindahin di halaman atau di pot,,", saran Jimin. Jungkook manggut-manggut.

"Oke deh, besok pulang sekolah aku mau beli."putus Jungkook.

"Kamu nanam-nanam di rawat lho Kook. Jangan kayak bibit strawberry dari Imo Seohyun yang ujung-ujungnya Papa yang direpotin,,"

"Hehee..iya-iya Pa,,"Jungkook tercengir lebar tanpa dosa. Ingat bibit strawberry yang dia minta dengan begitu ngotot dari istri Paman Camplang-nya buat ditanam di halaman, tapi ujung-ujungnya terbengkelai dan beruntunglah Papa muda kita yang berhati malaikat rela merawat tanaman itu layaknya anak sendiri. Dan sekarang giliran musim panen tanaman strawberry yang hanya se-pot itu si manusia Kelinci paling gesit metiknya. Ya bukan berarti kantong Papanya atau tabungan dia tidak cukup untuk membeli strawberry ya, bahkan kalau rakus mah kebon strawberry bisa terbeli tapi ya kan hasil sendiri lebih nikmat. Begitulah pengakuan Jungkook. Ralat, wong hasil tanam Papanya kok, bukan dia. Halah, bazeng lah.

"Pa, masih ada satu kejutan lagi,,"

"Aduh apa lagi Kook? Papa nyerah deh, nyerah..", Jimin ampun ampun. Jungkook jadi kesenangan melihatnya.

"Tapi kayaknya yang satu ini Papa tidak akan terkejut deh,,"

"Humh?"

"Papa laper?"

Belum Jimin menjawab, Jungkook sudah meraih tangannya untuk digenggam dan melangkah menuju kejutan terakhir hari ini.

. . . .

Dan benar saja. Dimana keduanya sekarang berada. Alih-alih terkejut, sikap Jimin membuat Jungkook banyak menyesal untuk kejutan penutup-nya ini.

Ya, semenjak memasuki tempat itu. Jimin totally diam tanpa kata. Perubahan sikap yang membuat Jungkook bingung setengah hidup. Papanya kecewa ya? Begitu pertanyaan terus terngiang di kepalanya. Enak kalau Papanya marah-marah seperti tadi, lha ini...

Tidak. Sepertinya Jimin tengah dibawa tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai suara datangnya seorang waiter membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Silakan tuan-tuan..", si waeter menyerahkan buku menunya pada Jimin dan Jungkook. Jimin berdehem sebentar dengan dahi mengernyit membaca tampilan menu, sementara Jungkook memperhatikannya dan entah kenapa dia merasa kecewa sepertinya Papanya mengabaikan dia, karena biasanya saat sedang makan bersama di restaurant begini, Jimin akan selalu menanyakan Jungkook mau makan apa.

" _Beef steak well done mozarella with sauted honey and vegetables_.. minumannya... _Daechu tea_..."

Sang waiters mengangguk, lalu menoleh ke arah Jungkook..

"Samakan saja,",

Okey, pesanan tinggal menunggu dan entah kenapa suara Jungkook barusan sepertu baru mengetuk kesadaran Jimin lagi,, seperti 'Hey, Jungkook sedang bersamamu'.. Ada apa dengan Jimin sebenarnya?

Dia melihat pada putranya yang berwajah murung, baru akan melontarkan pertanyaan tapi sudah keduluan.

"Papa pasti kecewa ya aku ajak kesini?.. Papa kan sudah dari sini meeting tadi pagi. A-aku hanya...kupikir, karena banyak yang bilang bahwa restaurant ini tempat yang hangat dan manis..." lirih Jungkook yang di dengar Jimin...Ya, tempat mereka berada sekarang adalah restaurant yang pagi tadi dijadikan tempat pertemuan dengan client-nya. Tapi bukan itu,,

Haaah, dia menghela nafas sesal. Sungguh, Jimin baru sadar dia terlalu bergerilya dalam memori-nya sendiri dan mengabaikan eksitensi putranya.

Jimin lalu tersenyum hangat, meraih salah satu tangan Jungkook untuk di genggam. Seketika Jungkook ikut membalas tatapan Papanya.

"Hey son, mau dengar cerita?"

Dia mengiyakan.

Jimin semakin tersenyum dan sebenarnya itu cara dia menutupi bahwa dia tengah bersiap untuk suatu hal yang berpengaruh pada mentalnya,

"Di restaurant ini. . . . Papa melamar Mama-mu dulu,,"

DEG,

Sumpah, Jungkook langsung terhenyak terlebih ketika tanpa sadar dia memperdalam pandangan pada manik indah Papanya.

Benarkah Jimin sedang tersenyum sekarang?

Antara getir dan manis, jika ingat kenangan itu.

"Disana,", dia menunjuk dengan tatapannya pada sebuah meja yang dihuni satu keluarga ayah, ibu dan anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun-an kira-kira.

"Sudah belasan tahun lamanya, tempat ini tidak berubah, dan meja itu masih disana...",

Jungkook juga melihatnya. Dia pun merasakan pegangan tangan Jimin di tangannya mengerat, membuatnya berbalik melihat wajah di depannya itu yang lagi-lagi mengabaikan eksistenti yang lain.

"Benar, restaurant ini adalah tempat yang hangat dan manis. Tak berubah meski sejak malam itu..membuat Papa waktu itu bertekad untuk kembali kesini lagi, paling besar harapan Papa dalam keadaan seperti keluarga kecil itu... Papa, Mama-mu, dan kamu Kookie,,", Jimin sendiri larut dalam emosi-nya tak sadar linangan air mata telah membasah dipipinya. Dengan sigap Jungkook menangkup wajah manis Papanya dan mengusap air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya, lembut dan sangat hati-hati.

"Maaf...maafkan aku Pa...", sesal Jungkook. Kalau saja dia tahu, sebuah kenangan sebesar itu ada di tempat ini, Jungkook tidak akan membawa Papannya hanya untuk berlinang air mata karena menguak memori usang.

Jimin melihat jelas muka sedih putranya..tidak.. jangan...

"Hey,, kenapa humh? Papa bahagia tauu.. sampai menangis seperti ini, Papa benar kemari lagi dan bersama-mu meski tidak ada Mama,, Papa senang. Kejutan yang ini, Papa senang sekali,,", tekan Jimin, sekarang giliran dia yang mengusap wajah Jungkook yang terus menunduk menyembunyikan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka, tepatnya seluruh pengunjung restaurant. Dan Oh ternyata ada seorang penyanyi cafe yang akan menyenandungkan lagu di depan sana.

Jimin dan Jungkook sempat menoleh bersamaan sampai dua orang waiters dimana yang satu membawa pesanan mereka.

"Terima kasih,", itu Jungkook yang berucap, Jimin hanya tersenyum menyambut. Saat waiters pergi Jungkook melihat lagi ke arah panggung karena samar-samar musik terputar, dan dia seperti melihat sosok yang ia kenal.

Benar saja, disana tepatnya sang vocalist dia adalah,

"Chaeyoung ya?"

Jimin baru saja menegak teh-nya sampai mendengar suara Jungkook yang menginterupsi untuk melihat pada penyanyi yang menampilkan lagu 'Secret Love Song' milik little mix itu.

"Kamu kenal?"

"Eoh, kita sekelas,", jawab Jungkook seadanya dan kembali pada makanan yang telah siap di santap.

"Cantik,,"

"Papa bilang apa?"

Jimin menaruh gelas teh-nya dan berdehem anggun. Lalu melihat Jungkook yang tak mengerti dengan kerlingan mata itu,

"Gebetan kamu ya.."

Oh My...

Jungkook tertawa renyah mendnegar itu...

"Bukan Pa..", celahnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Menurutnya dari tadi tebakan Papanya luar biasa sekaliii...

"-aah, dia itu teman yang aku ceritakan malam itu,,"sambungnya setelah itu menggamitkan daging yang telah ia potong di sela bibir tipisnya.

"Ooh,, sayang sih, cantik lho anaknya, suaranya bagus lagi,",

Menelan daging yang dimasak well done sama saja dengan menelan batu gamping bagi Jungkook mendengar Papanya memuji orang lain, katakan saja dia berlebihan.

"-kamu yakin tidak suka dengan gadis itu?"

"HAH?!", dagingnya hampir saja meloncat keluar,

"-tidak Pa, Astaga,,"

Jimin mencebik,

"Belum mungkin,,"

Hanya gelengan yang diberikan oleh Jungkook,

" _malah tidak akan pernah,, aku sudah punya yang kusukai, mungkin tepatnya, yang kucintai,"_

Oke, suasana jadi tenang karena musik mengiringi dan saling dia menyantap makanan, hanya Jungkook sih mungkin soalanya si Papa muda masih senang sekali menikmati teh-nya. Baunya menenangkan, dan hangat di tenggorokkan. Jungkook yang mendapati seenggok daging utuh di piring Papanya pun berinisiatif, dia mengambil alih piring tersebut.

"Aku potongkan ya Pa,,"

"Hmm..", hanya gumaman tidak jelas, Jimin tengah memejam nikmat meyesapi terapi internal dari teh itu,

Jungkook sibuk memotong daging itu sampai netranya menangkap lagi dua orang yang tak asing baginya, baru memasuki restaurant tersebut,

"Kebetulan macam apa ini,"

Jimin mendengar gumaman itu,

"Apa,?"

"Papa lihat saja pasangan itu,"

Jimin membuka mata dan mengikuti arah pandang Jungkook,

"-si wanita adalah gadis yang disukai Chaeyoung, sedang berkencan dengan..."

Bang Yongguk, kapten basket.

Jimin melihatnya seorang gadis berambut blonde tergerai mengenakan gaun semerah darah menggambit lengan laki-laki yang tatanan rambutnya urakan namun berbanding terbalik dengan setelan yang ia pakai.

"Teman sekelas kamu juga dua-duanya,?"

"hu'umh.."

"Udahlah, kamu pacarin aja si Chaeyoung, cantik lho, keliatannya juga anak baik-baik dia,,"

"Ini Tuan dagingnya sudah siap, silakan disantap,,", Jungkook mengalihkan pembicaran dengan cara yang memperlihatkan ia tidak tertarik sama sekali, ia memberikan kembali piring itu pada si empunya.

"Eiy,, kalau di lihat-lihat teman sekolah kamu cantik-cantik Kook, yakin kamu belum pernah pacaran. Gebetan kali,,, punya berapa?"

Ck, FIX, Jungkook kesal, dia meletakan garpu dan pisau irisnya dengan lumayan kasar,

"Ayolah Pa,, ck..GAK,, gak ada gebetan dan aku gak pernah pacaran,"tegas Jungkook saking sebalnya. Jimin malah menopang dagu dan memperhatikan putranya itu dengan pandangan meneliti,

"Kamu...normal kan Kook?"

"UHUkKK!", pemuda itu bahkan belum menegak minumannya sudah tersedak oleh lidah sendiri,

Sampai hening menyapa, Jungkook merasa kikuk dan Jimin sadar betul hal itu,

"-maksud Papa, kamu bisa kan merasakan rasa suka sama orang lain,, jatuh cinta sama orang lain..?"

Oh itu maksudnya, Jungkook hampir salah sangka, tentu saja.

Pada akhirnya ia mengangguk lemah,

"Aku jatuh cinta seseorang Pa,"lirihnya sambil menelan ludah dalam-dalam yang terasa seperti pil pahit,

"-dan cuma satu itu saja,", di akhir kalimat Jungkook mendongakkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah Jimin sehingga kala itu tatapan mereka bertemu dan Jungkook seolah mempertegas pernyataannya. Entah kenapa juga, Jimin yang biasanya selalu kepo dengan sang anak, jadi tidak terpikir pertanyaan lain. Malah, merenungi Jungkook dia jadi ingat dirinya sendiri.

"Waktu Papa juga se-usia kamu ketika melihat Mama-mu dan jatuh di pandangan pertama. Ck...picisan sekali, tapi ternyata Papa benar-benar jatuh dan tidak bisa berpaling ke lain hati. Mungkin saat ini yang kamu rasakan sama seperti yang Papa rasakan saat itu terhadap orang..tersebut,,"

Jungkook merasa napasnya memberat, dia menangkap paham penuturan Jimin yang memberikan dampak luar biasa baginya. Jungkook butuh minum, tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering. Dan benar saja, teh yang barusan dia teguk meski sedikit cukup men-terapi otaknya sejenak,

Lantas terpikir olehnya pertanyaan yang tak pernah sekali pun dia tanyakan dan sebenarnya tidak mau, tapi hati telah mengontrol diri,

"Papa sangat mencintai Mama,?"

Jimin langsung memandangnya, sendu namun onix-nya tentu terhenyak. Jungkook tidak pernah mengenal sosok 'Mama', hanya seulas cerita dari para nenek dan kakek atau Papanya sendiri itu pun jarang. Tapi Jungkook yakin wanita itu adalah sosok yang luar biasa karena bisa dicintai oleh Jimin segenap hati.

Jimin tersenyum, inilah senyumnya yang tulus, benar-benar dari hati,

"Tentu, Papa sangat mencintai Mama-mu,,"

Jawabannya yakin sekali, siapa pun yang melihat pasti akan pundung untuk berniat memasuki hati pria manis kepala tiga itu. Begitu juga,,,

"Apa...tidak memungkinkan untuk, mencintai yang lain?"

DEG

Detaknya keras sekali, sekali pukul.

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sulit dari sebelumnya. Jika seseorang di tanya 'Apa kamu mencintai kekasihmu?' tentu dengan lantang mereka menjawab 'YA', namun 'Apa tidak bisa lagi mencintai orang lain?, hati manusia tidak bisa berporos pada satu hal yang fana. Meski selayaknya harus menjawab 'TIDAK', namun kata 'YA' perlu disimpan untuk situasi yang tepat.

Dan seharusnya setelah hari itu, Jimin harus mulai berkata ya... sayang hatinya kini membantin,

' _Aku masih mencintai Yein noona,'_... Masih kan Jim?

"Apa kita bisa memprediksi datangnya hujan?"

"Ani, bahkan ramalan cuaca sering tidak bisa dipercaya,", Jungkook menjawab.

" _Majja_..Lalu bagaimana dengan kamu sendiri Kook. Kamu yakin menjadikan seseorang itu satu-satunya,?"

" _Aku yakin. Hanya dia, meski itu tidak mungkin bahwa kita akan bersatu, tapi setidaknya bersama-mu selamanya, sudah cukup,,"-hatinya._

Jungkook mengangguk tegas.

"Bagus, perjuangkan."

" _Tidak bisa. Aku akan melawan semesta, bahkan menentang Tuhan. Dan yang paling menyedihkan,, membuat yang ku-cintai menangis,"-hatinya._

Karena Jungkook masih lemah, karena kelemahan akan menjadi kuat jika musuh berdatangan, jika lawan menyerang, jika dia merasa terancam. Dan siapa yang akan tahu, cinta yang awalnya murni akan terpengaruh oleh ego dan berujung obsesi.

Mereka bersantap sambil mengarungi jalan pikiran dan hati masing-masing, dimana Jungkook tentang cintanya, dan Jimin tentang 'Membuka lembaran baru'.

Sanggupkah keduanya?

A view minutes latter...

DDUAKK!

"Aduh Doggy!"

Kaki yang kepentok, mulut yang mengumpat, dan wajah meringis kesakitan sangat berhasil mengundang perhatian,

"ELO!?", itu Jungkook yang langsung melotot antara kaget dan 'Kurang As*m Lo!?', pada si penabrak kaki kursinya.

"Astaga, Kook, sakit banget nih, Lo duduk pake disini juga,"

Nah, Loh,...Jungkook cengo kan.. sedang Jimin jadi penonton interaksi kedua pemuda itu,

"Ya emang disini kali kursinya dari jaman orok. Lo yang aneh jalan tuh pake mata kepala, jangan mata kaki,", Jungkook kesal sekaliii... sampai memaki-maki gitu. Yang di maki sibuk mengusap-usap kakinya yang terbalut cenvers high.

Jimin tertawa lirih melihatnya, lucu saja sih pemuda seusia Jungkook itu apalagi saat dia meringis kesakitan dan malah di acuhkan dengan sarkas oleh putranya, sebenarnya Jimin sudah gemay ingin menjewer kuping anak nakal itu. Tapi dia belum mengerti siapa yang sepenuhnya salah di antara keduanya.

"Sakit Njirr,,"

"Ya sudah kamu duduk dulu,", meski mungil, tangan Jimin masih terjangkau loh untuk menarik kursi yang lain mempersilakan pemuda itu duduk. Satu set meja disana, ada empat kursi.

Bak terjadi slow motion, pemuda berkulit tan itu berbali mendapati sesosok lelaki mungil, imut, manis menjurus cantik itu tersenyum ramah mempersilakannya.

So, dengan kikuk dia duduk, berusaha balik tersenyum tapi malah keliatan cengiran,

"H-hai..", sapanya yang tak lama kemudian dia mengaduh merasa someone menendang kakinya.

"Gila, Lo mau kaki copot hah?!", sulutnya ke arah Jungkook.

"Lagian lo ngapain pake acara gagu segala,,"

"Hey, kalian jadi tontonan orang loh, gak pada malu apa,,", Jimin menginterupsi sambil melempar senyum tidak enak pada orang-orang yang satu-satu per satu balik ke aktivitas dua pemuda itu.

Sekali lagi, suara lembut itu...

Mingyu, yeup.. Manusia tan itu adalah teman aneh Jungkook, karena penasaran dia mendekatkan dirinya pada si Jungkook yang berpangku tangan di depan dada dengan pandangan setajam elang.

"Lagian lo Kook punya gebetan macam ini gak pernah cerita sama gue,, sohib apa lo?!", meski berbisik itu Mingyu menekan banget bicaranya. Mata Jungkook yang sudah bulat auto membola dong,

"Gebetan pantat lo buruk,, dia,"

"Saya Park Jimin, Papanya Jungkook,"

Ah, keduluan kan... Jungkook sebenarnya memang ragu untuk memperkenalkan Papanya pada Mingyu, dan Jimin tadi mendengar bisik-bisik mereka.

WHUATT...!? itu Mingyu,,, Oke,

"P-p-papanya...Jungkook?!", antara memandang si manis, dan si sohib bermuka garang. Kok, sulit dipercaya ya,, Mingyu berperang batin.

Itu tangan terulur, Gyu. Kamu abaikan..

Ehe, dia sadar juga, malah sama dua tangan lagi menjabat satu tangan mungil. Jungkook makin melotot.

"Hehee.. iya, s-saya Mingyu. Kim Mingyu...salam kenal,,,,e-ee...h-hyung...".. cengirnya berusaha manis tapi malah aneh,,,, dan itu tangan kok lembut sekaliiiii...

"HYUNG?!", ter-pongahnya Jungkook sambil mendepak tangan Mingyu yang menurutnya terlalu lama,

Jimin terkekeh,, aigo.. sedikit tersanjung merasa 'Wow, aku dipanggil hyung oleh pemuda setengah usiaku',, begitu lah...

"Panggil Om,, atau panggil Papa seperti Jungkook manggil Om,,"

"E-eh..iya P-..."

Hampir keterusan jika di bawah dia tidak merasakan beban berat menancap semakin dalam...Kaki Jungkook itu...

"Om aja deh,, saya dibunuh Jungkook nanti,,"liriknya was-was pada Siluman kelinci yang sudah beraura hitam,

Sekarang giliran Jimin melayangkan deathglare pada anaknya yang di bala tatapan 'Why', berakhir dengan Jungkook memuta bola matanya malas,

"Om beneran Papanya Jungkook,, Papa kandung? Eh, Maaf...", dia menyumpal mulutnya sendiri dengan bibir. Jimin menanggapi dengan senyum maklum. Jungkook melotot,

"Iya, Papa kandungnya,,"jawab Jimin dengan hangat, kebapak'an sekaliiii... padahal wajahnya tidak mendukung. Imut begitu,

"Beneran minta maaf Om, walau saya sudah hampir tiga tahun temenan sama Jungkook, saya gak tahu sama sekali...", Mingyu berujar tidak enak.

Karena Jungkook tidak pernah memberi tahu,,

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan minta maaf,,"

Abaikan Jungkook yang sudah kembang-kempis memancarkan dengan tanduk hell-boy imajiner di kepalanya tanda tak suka kedatangan teman aneh-nya yang berkulit dekil tapi tampan mengganggu acaranya dengan si Papa.

"Tapi sepertinya...saya pernah lihat Om deh..."

Scan face dimulai oleh onyx Mingyu..

Dan,

"O-omo..Om ini...J-Jimmy Park kan...?!", fanboy mode on.

Jungkook semakin jengah...kan~..kan~...

Hanya anggukkan tapi berhasil membuat Mingyu nampak girang.

Lalu... dering ponsel Jimin yang mengharuskannya pamit sebentar karena itu panggilan perusahaan. Meninggalkan dua pemuda tampan beda warna kulit, tapi tidak kontras sekali kok. Mingyu itu tan eksotis...

"Jadi ini alasan Lo gak pernah cerita sama kita-kita,,", Mingyu antusias,

Jungkook hanya mengangguk,

"Gue paham deh,,", sekarang dia manggut-manggut.

"Lagian lo ngapain disini?!", sulut Jungkook.

"Woy Boss, ketus amat lo! Gak suka bener kayaknya sama eksistensi gue,,"

"Ya emang nggak.. Ganggu!",

"B aja sat.. Gue lagi mau ketemuan sama client...", ujarnya sambil celingak-celinguk.

"W-what?!,, client..?!", Jungkook tertawa garing.

"Apa lo,? Iri gak punya client,, bukan orang penting sih,,"cibir Mingyu,

"Heleh, paling juga kepentingan dagangan online,,"

"Tau banget brother,,", ketahuan,, Mingyu si pengedar barang online, But bukan barang ecek-ecek, yang dijual Mingyu itu berkelas. Paling parah sih jualannya dia, Apartement mewah di distrik Gangnam.

"Eh, Rose tuh nyanyi,,"

"Rose?!"

"Lo gak tau? Dia rose kalau lagi nyanyi disini,,"

"Lo tau?!"

"Udah dari kelas satu kali,, ku-date banget Boss, Situ lahir jaman batu gamping masa.."bully Mingyu tak habis-habis. Yaah, Jungkook baru tahu, Chaeyong atau Rose penyanyi di restaurant dan cafe berkelas. Suaranya bagus memang, sangat malah. Kok tidak ketahuan di sekolah ya,, Ya anaknya pendiam sekali.

"Eh udah dulu ye,, Client gue udah dateng tuh...", tangkap matanya mendapati sepasang pria dan wanita.

"Enyah lah...Udah gue tunggu juga dari tadi...", acuh Jungkook.

"Emang bangsat nih si Boss... Salamin yaa buat Papa Lo yang manis banget,,"

"Mau gue MUTILASI, Gyu!",

Kabuuur si Mingyu mah.

Beberapa mata yang memasang telinga menatap horor pada Jungkook.

. . . .

Dalam perjalanan pulang, tepatnya di dalam mobil. Papa muda kita sedang menikmati jemari-nya yang menyapa angin melalu celah jendela yang terbuka. Jungkook si driver tampan hanya senyam senyum mengamati pemandangan itu. Damai rasanya, seperti ini saja. Jungkook mau seperti ini saja.

Itu lagu yang sedang terputar di tape mobil begitu nyaring. 'If You' milik BigBang, duh Jimin ingat zaman SMP kalau mendengar lagu-lagu dari boyband Hitz itu.

Masa SMP ya?

Kalau kata orang masa SMA adalah masa yang akan paling di kenang dalam hidup, lain Jimin, dia merasa di masa SMP lah dia punya banyak memori unik yang menjurus ke garing tapi begitu menyenangkan dan sayang untuk dilupakan.

"Jadi itu tadi teman aneh yang sering kamu ceritain ke Papa,,", Jimin buka suara meski tak menghentikan kegiatannya.

Jungkook bergumam 'Iya' sambil melirik Jimin, lalu melanjutkan,

"Papa bener banget nebaknya.. Anaknya keliatan aneh gitu sih...", Jungkook tersenyum geli mengingat tingkah polah Mingyu yang memang luar biasa dibanding tiga teman lainnya.

"Nggak aneh-aneh banget kok,, Lucu malah keliatannya.."

Sanggahan Jimin membuat Jungkook menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Papa nggak tau aja. . ."

"Papa jadi ingat seseorang,",, Jimin juga tidak sepenuhnya ingin bilang seperti itu. Mengalir saja seperti angin saat dia juga tengah berselancar mengarungi masa SMP-nya.

"Siapa?", Jungkook penasaran lah...

"Temen SMP Papa.. sahabat sih.. Eh, masa kalau sahabat pergi begitu saja..kkke..". Kalimat yang terakhir terdengar seperti gerutuan dan kekehan paksa tapi masuk jelas di telinga Jungkook.

"Anaknya petakilan banget. Suka bikin ulah. Guru BK saja nyerah sama dia. Sekolah sampai berencena mengirim anak itu ke Pluto,",

Sumpah, Jungkook tergelak. Aneh banget sepertinya teman Papanya itu.

"Woah, jadi teman alien dong dia disana,,", celetuknya.

"Bukan. Maksudnya dia dikembalikan ke habitannya. Semua sepakat menyebut anak itu 'Alien'..gitu deh...", Jimin ingat sekali anak itu.

Lalu, apa anak itu ingat dia?

Hahaa, konyol. Kenapa dia kepikiran itu sih..

"Papa dulu gimana di sekolah,?"

"Oh, Papa murid teladan. Meski sering bolos,"

"Bolos?!",

Ternyata Papanya nackal...

"Ya gimana, Papa sudah mulai ikut pemotretan dari tingkat pertama,"... Ya, Jimin mulai merintis karier permodelan-nya dengan serius ketika memasuki bangku SMP.

"Emang gak keganggu sekolahnya Pa,?"

Ini dia sisi Jungkook yang hanya Jimin seorang yang tahu. Banyak tanya, penasaran dan aktif. Jimin harap Jungkook juga seperti itu di sekolah, terlebih saat diskusi. Tapi nyatanya, BIG NO. Dia terkenal sebagai murid yang irit ngomong disekolah, dimana-mana juga, expect with Jimin yeah. Seakan punya sariawan akut pemuda itu. Bukan sok cool ya,, tapi Jungkook yang calm itu sungguh menawan hati banyak siswa or uke di sekolahnya. _But_ dia sengaja tidak peka. Ogah malah. Itulah yang membuatnya termasuk dalam jejeran Prince di sekolah namun ditambahi kata 'Ice' didepannya. _And, Jimin didn't know that at all._

"Nggak laah,, tapi Papa harus ekstra belajarnya..."

Repotnya, keluh Jungkook dalam hati. Tidak mau lah dia mengikuti jejak si Papa. Sebegitu-nya mengejar cita-cita.

Jungkook sendiri punya cita-cita?

Punya lah.

Apa?

Jadi bodyguard Papanya...maksdunya jadi orang yang selalu melindungi Papanya, ada disampingnya. Entah itu bisa disebut cita-cita atau bukan, karena dia sudah meng-claim prioritasnya adalah Park Jimin.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong besok ada yang ke sekolah bawa mobil nih,,", singgung Jimin. Kebayang lah anaknya yang tampan bak dewa Yunani ini datang ke sekolah dengan kendaraan fantastis... Woah, bakal Jimin kutuk belekan seumur hidup kalau ada cewe yang tidak kecantol dengan putranya.(Just kidding yeah, Papa muda tidak se-mulia itu kok)

"Gak ah, enak sama Paman Ndut. Aku kan bisa tidur di mobil kalau di sopirin,,"

Yeah, tidak keren. Batin Jimin mengerang. Tapi terserah lah, yang penting si Boy nyaman. Btw, Paman Ndut itu sopir pribadi putra semata wayang-nya Jimin, tidak gendut sangat sih, hanya perutnya yang buncit. Jungkook saja lebay.

Ah, Jimin ingat sesuatu...dia pun menutup lagi jendela mobilnya dan duduk dengan benar, agak tegap soalnya tadi dia senderan leha-leha.

"Kook, kamu sudah kelas tiga nih,,"

"Hmm.."

"Bentar lagi lulus,,"

"Hm.."

"Terus kamu mau lanjut kemana, sudah dipikirkan?"

"Belum,"jawabnya enteng.

Kacau nih, batin Jimin. Jangan sampai si anak menuruni sikapnya dulu yang tidak mau lanjut kuliah, males ribet.

Jungkook menyadari raut wajah Jimin yang tampak berpikir,

"Halah Pa,, ujung-ujung-nya aku bakalan di suruh ngurusin Perusahaannya Beojie(Tn. Jeon)...", kata Jungkook ogah-ogahan.

Jimin membenarkan sih, lagipula kalau bukan Jungkook, siapa lagi yang akan meneruskan Usaha Papa mertuanya itu. Tapi setidaknya, kalau Jungkook punya cita-cita sendiri, Jimin akan mengusahakan, kakeknya pasti juga mendukung. Lagian walaupun Jimin dulu tidak bergairah jadi mahasiswa setidaknya dia sudah punya cita-cita mantap jadi model.

 _*Enak tau, kalau cita-cita kesampaian tuh—pikir author 2k18..(Setuju gak?)_

Back to the topic..

"Kamu gak kepikiran pengen jadi apa gitu? Yeaah,, profesi yang menurut kamu menyenangkan, sesuai basic-mu. Apa-apa kalau di jalani dengan hati, kedepannya mudah-mudahan berjalan mulus dan lancar,,"...

Ini dia Jungkook paling suka. Dia itu pendengar yang malas, tapi kalau Papa sudah berbicara..benar-benar menghangatkan, kata-katanya tidak se-picis quotes-quotes di SNS, tapi dapat langsung Jungkook pahami.

Jungkook tahu Papanya ingin yang terbaik buat dia. Tapi dia tidak akan sekonyong-konyong mengutarakan apa yang benar-benar diinginkan hatinya. Karena dia sangat tahu bahwa hanya akan berakhir dengan kata hancur.

Lantas dia terpikir sesuatu. Anggap saja Jungkook korban acara tv.

"Gimana kalau aku jadi Cheff Pa?"... Oke bisa ditebak kan gara-gara acara apa?(Yg liat chap sebelumnya pasti tau).

"CHEFF?!...", Jimin terkekeh pongah. Luar biasa pongah malahan, mengalahkan wajah mertuanya sendiri yang di kenal sebagai pakarnya wajah pongah.

Loh, kenapa Papanya malah menertawai, kesannya mengejek pula menjurus tak percaya... Ini Jungkook bilang ingin jadi Cheff lho, bukan jadi G*gol*..

"Sekarang malah di ketawain, Papa maunya apa sih?!", Kesal juga si kelinci hybrid.

"Yakali Kook... Kamu Papa mintain bantuan di dapur saja,, banyak alasan."

"Loh beda Pa,, Tanganku ini cuma boleh berkutik di dapur berkelas,,", sombongnya terbumbui narsis.

Sepertinya akan dimulai perang siapa yang paling belagu.

"Jadi kamu pikir dapur Papa tidak berkelas?! Terus kamu selama ini makan dari mana,, lahap gitu kayak Kelinci kesetanan...", Jimin dasarnya tidak mau kalah.

Kok Jungkook bungkam. Ya benar sekali lah kata-kata Jimin. 2 jta rupiah lah buat dia...

Tapi kan..tapi kan...

FIX, Jungkook tidak bisa menyela selain dengan menampilkan muka mencibir-nya. Jimin menyeringai menang.

"Oke..Oke.. kalau kamu serius sama profesi itu, Papa dukung kamu, _Son_... Kamu mau kuliah dimana,, Pranciss? Swiss.. Nah Papa pernah dengar yang di Swiss itu lima terbaik di dunia lo Kook,,atau.. atau.."

Jungkook hanya melihat dengan pandangan sebal kepada ke-antusias-an Jimin. Bukan karena itu,, karena kenapa Papanya begitu repot dan jauh-jauh sekali...

"Di Korea juga ada Pa. Gak usah keluar negeri..",, katanya datar. So, Jimin langsung menghentikan ocehannya yang sudah melalang-lang buana menyebut nama-nama sekolah Kuliner terbaik di dunia.

"Kok gitu,?", heran lah Jimin,

"Cintai produk sendiri Pa,,"

"Heleh,, bilang saja tidak mau pisah dengan Papa,,"

" _Itu tahu Pa,, tapi nyatanya Papa tidak benar-benar tahu,,"-hatinya._

Jungkook tersenyum sambil mengalihkan pandang agar mutlak fokus pada jalan didepannya.

 _*Walau dunia mengatakan aku gila, tapi aku akan tetap mempertahankanmu. Aku mencintaimu sampai terasa ingin mati, semua sisa hidupku. Sebesar itulah aku menginginkanmu. Meski hidup akan lebih sulit dari mencintai, tapi aku akan selalu berada disisimu. Jangan bertanya kapan ini berawal, cukup cari tahu jawaban kapan ini berakhir. Lalu beritahu aku, karena aku merasa sulit disini.*_

"Hei Kim, jangan menforsir tenaga gitulah. Kira-kira juga kalau kerja,,", tegur seorang pria jakung berdimple memasuki ruangan berwarna putih dengan meja kerja dan satu set sofa disana.

"Eh, bang. Aniway lo juga Kim yee...tumben lo kesini,,?"

"Heboh dah, gua nyamperin adek sendiri kagak boleh,,"

Yang dikatai hanya menyengir kotak, khas dirinya.

"Sengaja jemput lo, mau gue paksa pulang, Udah ketebak kalau lo bakal lembur lagi Malam ini,", pria itu sudah duduk si sofa tepat setelah kalimat gerutuan pertamanya.

"Gak bisa bang, gua jaga malam ini,", sanggahnya sambil merapikan kumpulan CT scan seorang pasien tabrak lari yang baru masuk tadi pagi.

"Ini rumah sakit besar ya, Jangan belagak Lo satu-satunya dokter disini Tet,"

Yang dipanggil Tet, yang diketauhi adalah seoarang Dokter spesialis bedah itu hanya mendesah ringan. Dia mendudukan diri di meja kerja dan masih ada yang perlu dirapikan disana.

"Sebenernya ini hari terakhir sift-ku bang. Besok-besok lagi aku gak ambil sift jaga, jadi cuma kesini pas darurat aja..", jelasnya.

"Nah gitu dong.. Lo kerja mulu, terus kapan ketemu sama 'dia'-nya..."

Ya, dokter itu langsung terhenti dari kegiatannya. Benar juga, dia itu punya kewajiban atas profesi-nya tapi tidak menyangkal, alasannya kembali adalah 'dia'.

"Secepatnya bang, lagian aku juga gak bisa cuma tahu dia dari jauh doang... Kangen banget gue bang,,"

Pria berdimple itu memperhatikan garis wajah si dokter yang tidak main-main saat mengucapkan kata kangen. Bahkan ketika itu atmospher di udara terasa sendu,, untung tidak sampai hujan..

"Besok kenapa lo temuin dia,,"saran pria itu.

Dokter itu menggeleng lemah,

"Besok gue ada jam operasi pagi sampe siang. Lagian gue mau kode dia dulu bang..."

"Gembel Lo,, sok-sok'an kode, Inget umur Woy,,"

"Saya masih kepala tiga ya,, ada yang sudah menjelang kepala empat jangan iri begitu,,",

"Si Anjir. Yodah lah gue balik kalau gitu,, nyesel gue nyusulin Lo,,"

"Saya tidak pernah meminta ya,"

Setelah decakan jengkel dari pria itu tak hinggap di suara lagi, tanda pria itu sudah enyah, si dokter menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi. Matanya melihat secara random, dan celah di bibirnya membuat lenguhan berat keluar. Dia memejamkan hazelnya sejenak, kemudian membuka laci kerjanya dan mencari-cari,

Sebuah potret, yang kemudian dipandangnya begitu dalam dan lama,

"Aku pengecut ya, mau ketemu kamu aja gusar begini. Tapi sumpah, aku akan datang, aku tidak tahan melihat kamu yang sekarang. Aku memang tidak bisa menjamin bahwa kamu akan bahagia bersamaku, tapi aku akan berusaha. Aku tidak akan meminta kesempatan kedua, karena aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan pertama. Jadi aku benar-benar baru memulainya sekarang. Aku masih sama seperti yang dulu, itu karena kamu yang tidak berniat mengikat tapi terlanjur memikat...Reseh memang, aku jadi bujang tua nih, dan kamu harus tanggung jawab...",, meski terasa getir dia menyuarakan hatinya, bibirnya masih mencoba terkekeh. Dia terus mengamati potret itu sampai air menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Berakhir dengan dia yang menutup mata lagi lalu menengadah, sambil membawa potret itu dalam peluknya.

 **Sosok itu kian mendekat.**

 **Ketukan langkahnya pun membentuk melodi yang hanya terputar di otak-ku, membuat diri ini terpaku.**

 **Se-langkah demi selangkah jarak di antara kami berkurang.**

 **Selangkah demi selangkah juga, kabut mulai memudar tak memberikan halang pandang.**

 **Aku lelah menyipitkan mata guna memperjelas objek. Jadi kubiarkan onyx-ku bekerja seadanya toh kurasa pemburaman ini semakin tipis, siluet sosok itu juga mulai jelas,**

 **Hei..dia tinggi.**

 **Kakinya jenjang,**

 **Dia...mengenakan celana kain,**

 **Hitam.**

 **Dia,**

 **Laki-laki?**

 **Pantofel-nya membentur tanah,**

 **Tuk,tuk,tuk**

 **Ia berhenti,**

 **Tepat di depanku, jarak kami, kira empat langkah jika aku maju.**

 **Pandanganku masih dibawah, di kaki-kakinya.**

 **Entah kenapa jantung-ku berdegup tak khayal-nya langkah kuda yang sedang berlari,,**

 **Aku sedang menerka siapa dia,**

 **Wajahku mulai terangkat perlahan,**

 **Masih sebatas pinggul kulihatnya, tapi aku berhenti,**

 **Dia melakukan pergerakan,**

 **Tangan kanannya terulur,**

 **Menunggu untuk kubalas,**

 **Tapi aku enggan,**

 **Karena,**

 **Siapa dia?**

...

Jimin merasa tidak asing dengan bunyi bising ini,

Akh, siapa lagi? Si Alarm setia tentunya. Dia mendudukan dirinya dengan lelah, masih diranjang, bahkan sebagian tubuh-nya enggan menyingkap selimut. Wajahnya kusut, dahinya mengernyit, bibirnya mengkerut dengan rahang yang mengeras, Oh ayolah, kenapa harus begitu penasaran.

Sekelebat bayangan tentang mimpinya, tepatnya itu adalah episode baru...

Sial, jika episode selanjutnya tidak ditayangkan, dia benar-benar akan marah.

Jimin meraup wajah bantalnya cukup kasar menggunakan telapak mungil yang ia miliki. Dengusan kecil keluar dari bibir ranumnya,

Dan sudah jam tujuh,

"Geurae, aku harus segera mandi, membangunkan 'Batu Tidur', membuat sarapan dan berangkat kerja... Woah,, terjadwal sekali acaramu Park Jimin,", monotonnya, ditanggapi oleh angin pagi yang menyingkap tirai jendela.

Lalu dia meninggalkan kasur tak begitu berantakannya, mengenakan sandal rumahan, dan berakhir di kamar mandi.

Inilah kehidupan Park Jimin yang sekarang, segalanya begitu teratur membentuk keseragaman, namun tetap merasa ada yang hilang.

Tentu saja, hilang.

Atau tak benar-benar hilang? Atau belum hilang?

Semua tergantung ending dari mimpi yang dialaminya akhir-akhir ini. Yang tanpa ia sadari tengah berusaha mengusik ke'teratur'an hidupnya.

. . . .

Tingkah urakan beberapa siswa yang sudah seperti monyet kelaparan telah menjadi makanan pembuka wajib bagi Jeon Jungkook hampir tiga tahun ini. Dan untuk kesekian ribu kalinya dia mendesah kecewa karena harus ditempatkan di kelas ini, atau sebenarnya kelas yang lain pun sama, mungkin juga satu sekolah begini kondisinya ketika bel tiga kali alias bel istirahat berbunyi.

Jungkook lapar, tentu saja. Dia pun manusia, jadi karena itulah ia tak akan meninggalkan etika sebagai manusia. Dan Oh Oh,, teman sebelahnya ini juga bagian dari monyet kelaparan. Lihat saja bibirnya yang terus berkicau kadang merengek, mengeluh sekalinya mengumpat yang semuanya mengartikan bahwa dia lapar sambil tangannya sibuk membereskan buku-buku.

Mingyu rajin, tak seperti dirinya, tapi kenapa malah sikapnya tidak bisa tenang saat kelaparan,, Jungkook saja stay calm. Tak sudi-lah dia berhimpit-himpitan di kantin karena so pasti menit pertama istirahat, ramai dan hebohnya kantin menyaingi ramainya konser BiTieS.

"Rampung juga kan,, Kantin yuk boss,,"

"Duluan aja,,", suruh Jungkook dengan santainya.

Mingyu sempar berdecak, okelah, sudah kebiasaan Jungkook juga,

"Ribet dah lo,, gua cabut,,"

"Serah,"

Menghilang juga anak itu,

Tinggalah Jungkook tampan di kelas, bersama beberapa butir siswa.

Eitz... itu Chaeyoung, kelihatan lah, duduknya paling depan di barisannya juga. Tapi, kenapa anak itu masih dikelas? Penasaran Jungkook. Kan biasanya Chaeyoung akan langsung keluar kelas, bukan ke kantin ya,, dia akan pergi bersama buku pink dan pena lucunya, lalu mulai menggoreskan tinta disana sambil memandangi Lisa,, cukup tahu si Jungkook.

But, baru saja dia membantin. Siswi itu sudah beranjak, tentu akan meninggalkan kelas itu dan Jungkook yang di landa keheranan. Dimana buku pink dan si pena lucu? Jelas-jelas tangan siswi Park itu kosong.

Kalau Jungkook mengamati lebih lama, ada yang beda dengan teman sekelasnya itu.

Auranya. Cuaca di luar cerah sekali, malah terkesan riang. Tapi melihat gadis itu, Jungkook dapat merasakan mendung, tatapannya hampa, kosong...kemana nyawanya?

Jungkook tidak pernah peduli, tapi karena obrolan lalu mereka, dia terikat rasa penasaran...

Aaakh,, kejadian semalam.

. . .

Singkat saja, Jungkook sudah akan kembali ke kelas bersama ketiga temannya. Dimana dalam perjalanan hanya dipenuhi kelakar dari Jaehyun dan Mingyu yang membuat Yugyeom sampai terpingkal-pingkal memegang perut, sedang Jungkook hanya sesekali tersenyum, tidak mau ikut meramaikan.

Di antara ke-empat pemuda tampan itulah Jungkook terlihat paling berkarisma, bahkan tatapan siswa-siswi sepanjang koridor hanya sejurus padanya. Jungkook berusaha tenang karena sebenarnya dia risih diperhatikan begitu.

Sampai di seberang sana, tepatnya di depan ruang perpustakan ada ramai-ramai berkumpul, Mingyu yang pertama menyadari,

"Woy, ada apaan tuh,,",

Sontak semuanya berhenti mengikuti atensi Mingyu, tak ubahnya Jungkook.

"Ada yang pingsan deh kayaknya,"celetuk Yugyeom. Mingyu mengangguk setuju, lalu Jaehyun menambahi.

"Temen sekelas lo deh Gyu,, si Chae Chae itu,,",

"Eh iya, Chaeyoung!", timpal Mingyu.

Entah mengapa iris mata Jungkook membesar mendengar nama itu, sampai dia harus repot menajamkan mata untuk mengetahui lebih pasti. Dan benar, siswi yang terkulai lemah yang tengah di gotong beberapa siswa itu adalah Chaeyoung. Tapi bukan itu, dia juga melihat Lisa disana, tak jauh dari Chaeyoung.

Gadis itu hanya diam, kentara sekali gesture-nya yang shock lalu jemarinya yang saling membelit, dia khawatir. Saat siswa-siswa membawa tubuh Chaeyoung menjauh, tepatnya menuju UKS tentunya, Lisa mengikuti-nya dari belakang, meski sempat di hadang oleh Bang Yongguk, namun setelah percekcokan singkat sepertinya, Lisa kembali mengikuti rombongan itu dengan tergesa.

"Eh Yang kurang tontonan, Balik ke Kelas!", itu yang menegur adalah siswi tingkat dua yang menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS tahun ajaran ini, bername tag Kim Yeri. Terkenal galak dan main tebas selama menjabat OSIS. So, pemuda-pemuda itu kecuali Jungkook langsung kicep, males menanggepi nenek lampir berkedok OSIS, karena kalau sudah berkoar, beuwhh.

Jungkook sempat melayangkan tatapan tajam pada anak itu sebelum Mingyu merangkulnya untuk kembali ke kelas dan berhasil membuatnya gelagapan. Dia hanya tidak suka anak itu berlaku tidak sopan. Dimana memang embel-embel 'Senior'nya. Jangan mentang-mentang punya jabatan penting, lalu berlaku seenaknya. Huft, kalau punya batang(?) mah, sudah Jungkook tebas dari tadi dengan jurus Akido-nya.

. . . .

Jungkook tidak sengaja terpentok kaki meja milik Park Chaeyoung ketika dia melintas hendak menuju kursinya. Namun sepertinya bukan rasa sakit atau kaget yang membuatnya bereaksi. Sebuah buku pink yang jatuh dan harus terbuka akibat benturan mengikuti gravitasi.

Itu tepat halaman terakhir karena sebuah pena lucu menandainya.

Jungkook harus mengembalikan itu ke tempat semula. Yaitu laci, awalnya begitu dia ingin berkehendak,

Sayangnya, deretan kalimat disana menarik seluruh atensinya.

Jangan terkecoh dengan tulisannya yang begitu rapi atau desan bukunya yang manis,

Disana tertera,

'Cinta bukan melepas tapi merelakan. Bukan memaksa tapi memperjuangkan. Bukan menyerah tapi mengikhlaskan. Bukan merantai tapi memberi sayap. Kamu tahu? Hatiku, sudah bukan milikku lagi. Bahagia-mu juga bahagia-ku'

Itu hanya berhiaskan beberapa tetes air yang mengering di atas permukaan kertas.

KRIINGGG...

Mood Jungkook memburuk, dia meletakkan kembali buku kepunyaan orang itu di tempat semula dan segera melangkah menuju kursinya meski langkah yang ia ambil terbilang santai sementara Go songsaenim sudah berada di ambang pintu.

Minyu paham teman sebangkunya itu sedang tidak bergairah, tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu.

"Pulang sekolah nanti mampir ke atap dulu yok..", ajak si Tan tiba-tiba. Jungkook menoleh dengan tatapan 'Huh?'.

"Terbuka sama gue Nyet, buluk gitu muka lo..."

Jungkook masih melayangkan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Ubahlah sikap lo boss, sampai kapan lo anggap gue, Yugi atau si Jae cuma temen lo doang. Lo harusnya sadar bahwa tiga tahun ini udah cukup buat ganti embel-embel temen jadi sahabat. Gua cuma ngerasa gak seharusnya lo menjauhkan diri dari kita-kita. Punya masalah, ya dibagi, kan bisa di di diskusiin solusinya..."

Ini benar Mingyu nih di sebelahnya. Jungkook sempat terheran-heran. Tapi benar juga sih,

Namun apa dia benar-benar membuka pada teman-temannya. Mungkin sementara Mingyu dulu mungkin, anak ini punya poin lebih, dia yang benar-benar telah di samping Jungkook selama hampir tiga tahun(duduk sebelah lho), dan paling peka, juga dapat dipercaya, terbukti dengan si Tan ini yang tidak pernah membahas soal semalam, ya pertemuan dengan Papanya.

. . .

Ini Jimin bersama sang manajer sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Myungdong Company, Perusahaan Papa mertuanya, ya untuk satu kepentingan dirinya yang masih menyandang profesi sebagai model. Pemotretan, tentu saja. Di usianya yang sudah tiga puluhan, Jimin bahkan terlihat masih begitu pas berpose layaknya anak muda beserta wardrobe-wardrobenya. Ini juga padahal banyak model junior yang sudah menggantikan dia di Majalah Teenagers, tapi satu dua kali dia masih melengkapi cover majalah tersebut.

Kali ini Perusahaan mertuanya sedang bekerja sama dengan salah satu Group di bidang Jewerly, dan dia di tunjuk sebagai model peraganya bersama salah satu artis senior yang merangkap diva, IU.

Jimin ingin sekali memameri anaknya setelah ini, pasalnya Jimin tahu Jungkook suka dengan penyanyi lawas pada masa mudanya itu, ya karena suaranya memang terbilang sangat merdu. Makanya disebut diva.

Tapi sepertinya sejak awal sedan mewah itu berangkat, hanya keheningan yang menyapa selama itu. Biasanya Jimin akan recok dengan cerita-ceritanya, dan Yoongi yang tipe dia mendengar hanya satu dua kali menanggapi. Namun kali ini pria pucat itu pun dibuat heran sekaligus jengkel. Itu maksudnya apa tatapan Jimin yang seolah menghakiminya.

"Mata lo mau gue congkel apa gimana Jim,?! Jangan bikin gua jadi bertindak kriminal deh, gua mau nikah nih,, kasih kesan baik kek,"

"Nah itu sadar kalau mau nikah,!", akhirnya bersuara juga meski melengking seperti Mic rusak.

"Ya sadar lah,"

"Kalau sadar kenapa hyung masih disini, hyung aku tahu ya di rumahmu lagi repot. Hoseok hyung juga pasti lagi kelimpungan saat ini. Gini-gini aku pernah nikah lho hyung kalau perlu diingatkan,",, ini kenapa Jimin jadi terkesan mengomelinya.

"Ya terus?"

"Ya terus? Ck,, HYUNG!.. Pulang saja lah, aku bisa ke studio sendiri kok, urusi sana persiapan nikahanmu,!", titah Jimin dengan kesalnya. Ya, pernikahan duo hyung-nya itu kurang lebih sebulan lagi menjelang hari H. Waktu itu saja saat pernikahannya, Jimin diberi cuti tiga bulan lamanya sebelum hari pernikahan, untuk siap-siap. Lah ini kenapa si Pucat santai sekali..dongkol Jimin. Atau karena yang memberinya cuti waktu itu Papa mertuanya sendiri?, So pasti dikasih libur panjang.(Hee)

Ya sekarang, karena Yoongi kerjanya sama Jimin, ya Jimin mau tegas memberi Yoongi cuti mulai sekarang,, biar acara nikah itu nanti perfect, pikirnya.

"Acara nikahan gue gak ribet-ribet amat kok. Beres lah pokoknya, udah di bantu sama kerabat gue yang biasa ngurus wedding organizer, lagipula gue mau menikmati hari-hari terakhir gue kerja jadi manajer lo, dan kalau lo mikir Hoseok lagi kelimpungan, nggak sama sekali. Dia juga santai, malah sekarang doi lagi ada seminar di Incheon.", santai Yoongi menjelaskan. Jimin benar-benar luar biasa tak habis pikir... aah entahlah,, mungkin dia terlalu lebay waktu itu. Ya, Jimin sempat membandingkan sikapnya dan sikap Yoongi ketika menjelang hari pernikahan. Dulu memang dia heboh sekali, berbanding terbalik dengan hyung pucatnya ini.

Hah, kalau memutar ingatan masa lalu itu, pria mungil itu memang tidak bisa lepas dari rasa pahit, tapi dia juga harus pandai-pandai menyembunyikan.

"Lha terus nanti hyung kerja dimana setelah itu?"

"Balik lagi jadi produser musik kali ya...tapi kalau lo mau ngasih gue posisi di perusahaan lo sih,, Ini gue gak maksa lho,,"

Jimin terkekeh.

"Pada akhirnya kerja sama aku lagi kan,,"

Jimin sudah dapat posisi yang tepat untuk Yoongi di perusahaannya, posisi itu juga sebentar lagi akan kosong. Dan oh, kalau ditanya siapa yang akan jadi manager-nya setelah itu? Jimin sudah putuskan akan meninggalkan dunia permodelan tepat setelah manager-nya itu menikah.

Eh, Jimin ingat sesuatu,

"Hyung, tadi aku dapat bunga lho,,"

Yoongi yang sedang menyetir menoleh sekilas pada Jimin yang tampak berpikir,

"Kayak gak pernah dapat bunga aja lo,, tuh gede-gede di depan perusahaan lo apa hoh,,",,yang dimaksud Yoongi itu rangkaian bunga raksaksa yang biasa memenuhi lobi Park Brothers Company yang tentu di kirim dari perusahaan-perusaahan lain atau kolega-koleganya.

"Ya kalau itu aku tidak heran hyung. Masalahnya ini bunganya cuma setangkai,"

"Dih! Pelit banget yang ngirim, orang iseng kali,,",

"Mungkin,, tapi bungkusannya rapi banget ada pita-pitanya juga. Terus kata Moo biseo orang yang mengirim bilang bahwa harus sampai pada Park Jimin,,", Jimin berujar sambil menewarang, meraba-raba dalam otaknya, siapa kira-kira orang itu.

"Bunga apa emang?"

"Bunga krisan warna kuning,"

Seketika itu Yoongi terkekeh ringan,

"Orang yang ngirim optimis banget, secret admirer lo tuh,,"

"Hah?!"

"Dari kapan lo dapet,?"

"Baru pagi tadi sih,,"

"Sebelumnya?"

"Tidak pernah.."

"Krisan kuning itu tandanya dia optimis, gembira, dan dia ngirim lo cuma satu tangkai menunjukkan kalau perasaannya buat lo seorang,,"

"Hmm..hyung ngarang dari mana sih,?", Jimin tak bisa percaya begitu saja,

"Gue gak pandai mengarang Jim,, tapi gue suka buka ensiklopedia, filosofi bunga tuh,,"

Jimin terdiam. Benar atau tidaknya. Jimin cukup dibuat penasaran dengan siapa orang ini,,

"Kepo tuh... Ngomong-ngomong nanti di restaurant Jepang XXX pukul tiga, Orang-nya bakal nunggu loh Jim,,"

Astaga,, Jimin mendengus dalam hati. Apa dia harus benar-benar menemui orang itu? Tapi kenapa dia juga harus se-dilemma ini? Hubungannya dengan orang itu baik-baik saja kok menurutnya,

belum tentu menurut orang itu, mengingat percakapan terakhir mereka.

Huuftt...

"Lagian siapa tahu lo bisa tanya soal bunga itu ke dia,,", timpal Yoongi.

Mute...

. . . .

 _Japan Resto XXX_

Setelah sedikit merepotkan seorang waiters, akhirnya kini Jimin sampai di sebuah ruangan klasik kelas A. Dimana disana hanya terdapat beberapa meja untuk orang-orang tertentu, bahkan bisa di hitung dengan jari berapa manusia penghuni di dalamnya.

Jimin sedikit banyak bersyukur, setidaknya ini diluar ekspetasi-nya ketika waiters tadi menyebut ruang VIP. Bayangannya sudah kemana-mana, terlebih jarak pintu masuk dan ruangan ini tadi memakan waktu, membuat pria mungil itu melayangkan pikiran kemana-mana.

Sementara melalui sudut pandang lain, seorang pria berpenampilan necis dengan balutan tuxedo hitam yang memancarkan aura elegan namun kelam. Sorot mata tajam, rahang tegas, serta hidung bangirnya, kepunyaan rupa yang longlastic menguarkan kharisma yang sexy dan tegas sekaligus. Dia duduk tenang, dengan lutut yang saling bertumpu. Jemarinya mengetuk sesuai tempo pergantian detik,, sesekali dia melirik pada jam rolex yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Sebenarnya dia meragu bahwa pertemuan ini akan menemui ujung yang baik, tapi dia optimis setelah mengirim pesan pada yang akan ditemuinya. Setidaknya si 'dia' kemungkinan datang, meski hanya untuk tuntutan 'respect' belaka.

Pria itu kukuh dalam hati,

" _Kamu memenuhi undanganku atas tujuan apa, aku tidak peduli. Setidaknya biarkan aku melihatmu, untuk memastikan apa benar tidak celah disana untukku. Karena disini aku masih sama, ingin memilikimu..."-hatinya._

. . . .

Selama tes matematika itu berlangsung, Jungkook tidak pernah benar-benar serius, bukan sekali dua kali dia mendesah karena begitu malas mendapati soal-soal rumit yang terpampang di mukanya. Kadang melirik ke Mingyu yang sok serius, kadang melihat ke luar jendela, atau lebih sering menuju meja kosong yang terhalang dua meja di depannya. Tepatnya dia hanya memperhatikan buku pink tanpa pemilik di dalam laci meja itu.

Jungkook mengurut pelipis-nya sejenak, lalu mencoba melihat pada soal lagi semoga saja berguna. Nyatanya dia malah ingin sekali mengumpat. Kemana yang semua telah ia pelajari semalam, itulah tanyanya.

Oh, Papa...

Ide yang buruk, tapi tetap dilakukan pemuda itu. Bahkan Mingyu yang memergokinya tengah mengaktifkan ponsel diam-diam hanya bergeleng kepala.

"Jangan coba-coba bersekutu sama Mbah Google ya lo..", tuduhnya.

"Gak bakal Sat,", sergah Jungkook dengan nada risih, hei se-tak-konek-nya dia, Jungkook tidak akan berbuat licik ya..

Disaat-saat seperti itu ia pasti teringat Papanya, yang berujung jadi penasaran tentang 'Sedang apa Papa sekarang?'

Jungkook bukanlah cenayang seperti kecurigaan Jimin sebelum-sebelumnya mengenai anak itu selalu tahu dimana dia berada,

Anaknya itu hanya sedikit berotak, dan menggunakan kemampuan meng-hack amatirnya untuk mensabotase ponsel pintar Jimin, sehingga dia bisa tahu dimanapun lokasi Papanya berada asal ponsel itu aktif.

Seperti sekarang ini,,

"Apa ada acara meeting dengan client,huh?", monolognya penasaran setelah tahu dimana keberadaan si Papa. Setidaknya Jimin selalu mengatakan dulu bahwa dia ada meeting atau ada kegiatan apalah entah perlu atau tidak kepada Jungkook. Tapi seingat dia Papanya tadi pagi tidak menyampaikan apa-apa. Mungkin hanya acara makan bersama Om Yong-Yong itu,,

Akh,, tapi kenapa harus di restaurant mewah. Jungkook cukup tahu tempat keberadaan Jimin saat itu,

Atau ada pertemuan kolega mendadak,?

Oy, Jeon...pikirkan tes matematika-mu yang baru kau isi lima bagian itu!,,, tegur sang malaikat baik(imajiner) di sisi kanannya.

Belum sempat dia mengetik di text box, suara keramat itu menangkapnya.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Sh*t...

"Mampuss lo,,"

Dan izinkan Jungkook mencekoki mulut tak bersahabat Mingyu setelah ujian selesai...

. . . .

Meja di ujung sana, tepat disisi jendela besar, sehingga view cantik di luar tersuguhkan begitu saja. Jimin melangkah lebih dekat,

Langkahnya begitu pelan, entahlah...dia belum siap sebenarnya untuk sekedar berucap 'Apa kabar?'.. Rumit sekali.

Pria itu duduk memunggunginya, Jimin pikir pundaknya masih sama tegap seperti terakhir kali bertemu,

Hanya saja,

Tunggu.

Langkahnya terhenti,

Jangan bilang,

,

Iya, dia merasakan lagi. _De javu_. Oh ayolah kenapa episode tadi malam terlintas di otaknya meski sekelebat,,

Atau jangan-jangan...

Sosok itu,

" _..seperti Channie hyung, Yoongi hyung, Hoseokie hyung,, seperti itu aku juga menyayangi-mu, hyung. Sama besarnya, kamu adalah hyung-ku. Malah kurasa...kamu lebih baik dari Channie hyung..",_

" _Tapi-..",_

 _Jimin tak memberinya kesempatan untuk mengulang kalimat itu,, Jimin tidak mau._

" _Aku tidak mungkin terlibat hal seperti itu dengan Channie hyung, begitu juga denganmu. Itu hal yang salah..."_

 _Tatapannya terluka, andai Jimin bisa melihat,_

" _Salah? Kamu yang salah! Karena aku tidak sama dengan Chanyeol dan AKU BUKAN HYUNG-MU!",_

 _Jimin tidak akan menduga bahwa setelahnya akan banyak waktu terlalui tanpa orang itu lagi, salah satu 'hyung' yang dia sayang. Punggung itu semakin lenyap meninggalkannya._

"Oh, kamu sudah sampai..", baritonnya menyadarkan Jimin,

Dan tangan itu terulur...

 _Sorry up nya lama, lagi kobam sama comeback My 7husband..._

 _Terus bagian ini lumayan panjang deh ya,,, soalnya saya takut nanti kalian bosan kebanyakan chap..._

 _Btw,, bentar lagi menuju konflik..._

 _Oh iya,, seperti yang udah diketahui kan kelainannya Jimin, so pasti bakal m-preg nanti. Tebak ae coba Jimin bledug-nya sama siapa?_

 **Inikan INCEST yee, jadi kalau si KookMin ini salah/bener menurut readers?**

Love is so bad,,

But, you can't stop me lovin' my Husband...(aBaikan)/

 **TBC or NO?**


	8. Chapter 8

_Typo dimana-mana yeah gaes..!_

 _!Happy reading!_

 **BEGIN**

 _*Menangis bukan berarti lemah. Apa yang kamu lakukan setelah menangis, menjadi penentu lemah atau tidaknya dirimu...*_

. . .

Sepanjang tiga puluh menit berlalu hanya dilingkupi keheningan setelah basa-basi kecil tentang 'Hey, apa kabar?', atau 'Sudah lama sekali ya'...

Dan tentu sangat lama sekali, akhir kali mereka bertatap muka adalah saat Jimin beranjak tingkat dua SMA, berarti kira-kira 17 tahun yang lalu.. _So_ , wow...selama itu? Pantas keduanya tampak canggung.

Sama halnya rindu yang sebenarnya menghimpit dada, tak bisa di tahan. Keheningan yang menyeruak pun juga tidak boleh dibiarkan lama-lama. Yang lebih tua pun angkat bicara,

"Maaf, hyung tidak datang di moment paling penting dalam hidupmu,"

Tentu Jimin tahu moment apa itu, yeup Pernikahan-nya...

"Sebenarnya aku kecewa, tapi sungguh tidak apa hyung. Ku dengar dari Channie hyung, kalau Sehun hyung tengah menjalani sidang waktu itu. Lagian, melihat hyung sekarang yang menjadi seorang Jaksa ternama, aku tidak jadi kecewa karena hyung tidak datang,", tutur Jimin setulus hati,

Yang menanggapi hanya tersenyum, sebenarnya dalam hati dia tidak enak. Jujur malah, setelah tatap muka terakhir mereka, keduanya tak pernah bertemu karena Sehun sendiri langsung minggat dari negeri Gingseng itu,

Lalu tiga tahun setelahnya malah dapat kabar bahwa Jimin menikah, Oh dia terkejut sekaligus bimbang kala itu..juga..patah hati.

"Bagaimana menjadi jaksa, hyung? Apa melelahkan? Menguras tenaga atau pikiran? Itu profesi yang hebat dan mulia, tapi kupikir pasti cukup menguras mental,,", Jimin meletakan alat makan dan irisnya di atas porselen, sementara tangannya sekarang dibuat untuk memangku dagu. Kebiasaan kalau dia tertarik pada suatu topik dan pria tampan di hadapannya menanggapi dengan baik. Dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Jimin lakukan. Sedikit mengerutkan bibir dan melayangkan pandang keluar etalase, seolah berpikir.

Sebenarnya yang tengah di batin adalah bahwa kenyataan sosok yang pernah jadi adik manisnya itu masih seseorang yang penuh rasa ingin tahu dan empati dalam satu waktu. Harusnya ini jadi pertemuan untuk melepas rindu, mengetahui kabar, dan meniti hubungan yang pernah terhenti, menurut Sehun. Namun bagaimana kalau dia malah jatuh lagi.

Dan obrolan itu menjadi awet, panjang namun ringan dicerna otak. Dimana Sehun banyak mengisahkan pengalamannya saat pertama kali jadi jaksa, hingga kasus-kasus yang pernah dia tangani lalu bagaimana ia menjalani kehidupan di negeri Paman Sam. Sesekali ada tawa ringan menyela di antaranya,

Respon Jimin kadang kagum, kadang heran, kadang terbaca, bahkan sampai terkejut saat mendengar beberapa kasus yang pernah pria Oh itu tangani. Salah satunya yang membuatnya tidak habis pikir adalah kasus besar di Amerika yang sempat menggemparkan dunia tentang pembunuhan berantai yang korbannya adalah anak-anak.

Ouwh, Jimin dibuat meringis ngilu saat diberitahu bahwa pelaku sudah menggeluti aksinya puluhan tahun, dan korbannya mencapi puluhan juga bahkan melebihi jumlah umur pelaku sendiri. Sungguh Jimin ingin mengumpati orang tersebut, tapi tiada guna juga, orangnya juga sudah tinggal nama, nama yang jelek pula. Dia hanya berharap jangan ada lagi ke depannya yang seperti itu.

Perihal sebabnya, membuat Jimin lebih tercengang. Latar belakang si pelaku yang dibesarkan oleh orang tua tunggal yaitu ayah yang bahkan setiap harinya hanya mabuk-mabukan dan memukul orang, sering juga anaknya sendiri. Depresi kehilangan istri merambah ke kemrosotan ekonomi. Klise memang, tapi lihat pengaruhnya.

Jimin jadi berkaca. Dia kehilangan istri, dia pun depresi, dia juga hampir mati. Kebetulan atau memang Tuhan sayang padanya, semua orang ada untuk menyokong dari belakang. Dia harus bangkit, dia punya tanggung jawab untuk memastikan masa depan buah hatinya. Jika waktu itu dia egois dan menyerah, Jungkook akan... _Andwe!_.. Jimin tida sanggup membayangkan.

Ia bersumpah demi apapun bahwa putranya tidak akan jadi orang jahat dan dibenci semua orang.

"...sebab kupikir semua hanya masalah personality. Terbukti... anak manis yang manja, cerewet dan sangat rewel di depanku ini, sekarang jadi sosok Ayah yang luar biasa,,,"..

Jimin tidak mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Sehun sebelum kalimat yang menyadarkannya barusan. Oh, dia sempat melamun. Sekarang makin sadar lagi dengan realitas tatkala tangannya di genggang oleh tangkupan yang masih sama besarnya. Mereka saling pandang dengan pandangan Sehun yang begitu teduh dan menghangatkan. Jimin rindu hyung-nya satu ini.

"Aku mendengar banyak hal dari Chanyeol...maafkan aku dan...terima kasih kamu sudah mau bertahan,,"

Seakan tahu, Jimin tersenyum sama hangatnya dengan genggaman itu, dia pun membalas menggerakkan jemarinya.

"Harus hyung. Aku punya bayi besar yang mesti ku urus,,",

"Aku penasaran apa putramu itu juga rewel dan manja sepertimu... apa dia mungil,, manis dan..."

"Dan?"

",,dan bantet..."

"YAKK!",

Satu rengutan dibalas gelak tawa.

"Memangnya aku seperti itu dulu?!", protes Jimin dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

Sehun bahkan masih tergelak saat menjawab,

"Iya, bahkan sekarang kamu masih seperti itu,,"

" _In fact_ ,, meski begitu, aku laku lebih dulu dari pada kamu, hyung,,", ketus Jimin pura-pura merajuk sambil mencomot kentang gorengnya. Entah Sehun harus langsung terdiam atau apa soalnya kalimat itu cukup menohok. Bukan terkesan seperti, Sehun pria yang tidak laku. _Heol_ , lihat tampang dan posturnya, lalu profesi, paket lengkap untuk jadi seorang pasangan hidup yang sempurna. Karena semua kembali pada personality, dan Sehun pikir Jimin memang masih sama...tidak peka.

" _I'm proud of it, my bae. So,_ apa anakmu benar-benar mirip denganmu,?"

Antara yakin dan tidak, Jimin ingin menjawab... Soalnya secara fisik, Jungkook tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan dia, kecuali warna kulit.

"Dia rewel dan manja hyung, sama sepertiku. Katamu. Kenapa memang?"

"Jadi benar sepertimu. Bagaimana kalau, pria lajang yang sukses ini mencoba mendekati anakmu, Abeoji,,", kelakar Sehun dengan suara di tegas-tegaskan dan gerakan membungkuk seolah meminta restu.

"Pffttt... Geli hyung,, sumpah..",, Jimin terbahak, begitu pun Sehun. Suasana benar-benar kembali, dan Sehun senang karenanya. Tidak ada yang lebih lucu daripada melihat Jimin tertawa. Tujuh belas tahun berlalu ia lewati tanpa itu. Semua karena ke-egoisannya yang berdalih 'Hey, aku hanya mengikuti kata hati.' Inginnya begitu dia mengelak.

Nyatanya, mengikuti kata hati itu seperti pernyataan 'Kill me, Heal me'.

"Wae? Apa aku tidak cocok jadi menantu idaman,,?", pura-puranya protes...

"Dan aku mertuamu? Woah, haruskah ini di angkat ke Layar drama?"

Sehun menjetikkan jari,

"Yosh! Dengan judul 'Menantu sayang Mertua',, pastinya ratingnya tertinggi,,"

Dan Jimin semakin lemas karena tertawa sampai memegangi perutnya. Guyonan hyung-nya satu ini memang tidak ada duanya dari dulu, selalu bisa memecahkan gelak tawanya yang tidak bisa dikatakan lirih. Pasalnya lihat saja beberapa pasang mata yang memantau mereka, seolah dua orang itu punya dunia komedi sendiri. Sehun acuh dengan semua pandang tanya itu, dia hanya fokus pada objek di depannya.

Ouwh Jimin yang tidak peka, Sehun memang selalu memberikan kelakar menggelitik padanya, tapi dari dulu hingga saat ini, dia selalu menyelipkan kata bermakna serius dalam guyonannya, sedang Jimin tidak pernah sadar atau memang tidak. Contohnya, pada kata 'Sayang'.

. . . .

"Oke, Paman. Paman bisa pergi sekarang,", pemuda itu berujar mantap setelah melenggang keluar dari mercedes hitam yang biasa mengantar jemput-nya itu.

"Tapi,", baru saja pria paruh baya itu mau menyanggah,

"Aku sama Papa,, stay calm Paman,,", ujarnya kelewat santai sambil mengibaskan tangan, dan setelahnya ia cabut berlari masih menggunakan seragam, namun tasnya sudah tertinggal di dalam mobil.

Dua blok lagi, dan dia akan sampai di Restaurant tempat Papanya singgah.

Hingga langkahnya yang memacu tadi menjeda saat emerald-nya menangkap dua orang pria dengan beda postur yang kontras. Namun fokusnya hanya pada siluet yang lebih tinggi, asing tapi membuatnya merasakan desir aneh yang merambat ke telapak tangan sampai harus mengepal erat.

Mengapa tidak? Lihat bagaimana lancangnya telapak besar itu mengusap surai lembut Jimin, sementara yang punya hanya menampilkan cengiran polos seolah hal itu sudah patut dilakukan.

"Jadi kamu mengizinkanku bertemu putramu? Berarti kita kan bertemu lagi,,", Sehun memulai.

"Memang hyung tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi,, atau hyung mau pergi lagi,,"

'Pergi lagi',, rasanya kata itu terlalu menyedihkan di dengar. Jadi Sehun hanya menanggapi dengan mengusap surai yang lebih muda. Bagaimana bisa rasa gemasnya tak berkurang setelah sekian lama. Anak di depannya itu masih si kecil yang dia sayang, meski tak menampik bahwa dia telah jadi 'pria' berkepala tiga, rasanya yang terlihat tidak begitu.

"Aku menetap di Seoul sekarang. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, sudah pindah Departement.. Hyung akan selalu mengunjungimu,, bagaimana?",

Jimin terkekeh, dan harus mendongak akibat Sehun yang terlalu tinggi.

"Terdengar menyenangkan,, tapi pastikan saat itu hyung benar-benar tidak sibuk.."

Sehun agak mendengus mendengar itu pasalnya sulit menemukan hari yang tidak sibuk. Sebut saja hari ini adalah hasil kerja kerasnya untuk bisa meluangkan waktu. Besok-besok dia sudah harus berkecimpung dalam dunianya. Terlanjur jadi workaholic.

Si manis sayang di tolak, meski dia tahu rindunya Jimin padanya, sebatas rindu adik pada hyung-nya. Namun dalam kondisi sekarang, bisakah dia berharap lebih. Jimin itu kosong, jelas sekali.

"Hyung kabari nanti,,"

"Call!"

Sampai,

 **GREP**

"Eh?!"

Tubuhnya Jimin menjauh malah terkesan terpental ke belakang, dua langkah kira-kira. Tentu mengundang kernyitan tidak suka dari Sehun pada bocah berseragam yang tiba-tiba menarik-nya. Terlebih tatapan memperingati itu, apa maksudnya?. Hampir dia mengumpat jika saja,

"Lho Kook? Kamu...kamu sudah pulang? Mana Paman Jang? Kamu nyusul Papa?"

Oke, FIX. Cukup jelas Sehun mendengar kata 'Papa',

Pemuda yang langsung dia tebak siapa itu bergeming dengan rentetan pertanyaan Jimin karena masih kukuh melayangkan tatap tajam pada Sehun yang malah tengah menimang-nimang.

Tidak mirip Jimin, batinnya berargumen. Sungguh, bukan Sehun menyayangkan. Hanya heran, pemuda itu tinggi, postur tegap, dia yakin bisep di balik seragam sekolah yang tampak sempit itu lumayan membuat iri. Rupa tampan, wajah tegas, hidung bangir, jangan lupakan tatapan setajam elang karena itu yang paling terlihat sekarang. Berkebalikan sekali dengan Jimin yang garis wajahnya lembut, posturnya mungil, imut, manis, ramping.. dan...cantik(?). Ya dewa, seperti peri kalau bisa dikatakan.

Di luar ekspetasi.

Cukup sudah dia membanding-bandingkan. Cantik ya.. baru saja Sehun menyebut cantik..hanya dalam hati, karena kalau sampai terlontar, Jimin pasti akan protes bahkan marah. Yakin tak yakin, tapi baru saja jelas itu terucap 'Papa'. Dan lihatlah, Jimin kecil sekali disamping pemuda itu,

Menyadari semenit berlalu dan mendapati kebingungan Sehun, Jimin segera angkat suara. Anaknya yang dalam mode yang sudah ia hafal tidak akan membantu,

"Oh hyung, kebetulan. Ini putraku. Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook. Dan Kook, Panggil dia Paman Sehun,, sebaya Paman Chanyeol,,", papar Jimin.

Nyata. Sehun terperangah pada si mungil ini.

Waw... dan Jungkook masih dalam mode tak menggubris, seolah matanya hanya tertuju pada Sehun untuk melakukan scanning.

"Ya benar, aku salah satu Paman-mu, Oh Sehun. Dan kamu putranya Jimin?, Jeon Jungkook. Woah, beda sekali dengan persepsiku. Senang bertemu denganmu, Nak..", sambut Sehun dengan ramah, meski dalam hati sempat dilanda kikuk karena kenapa datar dan terkesan dingin sekali Anaknya Jimin itu begitu mendominasi.

Sedang Jimin sudah tahu maksudnya Jungkook, dia hanya menghela dalam hati.

"Hey Kook,", tegur Jimin, tidak enak juga kan,, memangnya dia orang tua yang tak pernah mengajarkan sopan santun apa.

"Senang juga bertemu dengan-mu,, Paman Oh..", datar, flat.

"Eiy..Paman Sehun saja,", elak Sehun lengkap dengan gerakan tangan. Alih-alih membalas senyum ramah itu, Jungkook malah,

"Aku baru dari sekolah, paman Jang tadi menjemput dan sekarang dia pulang. Jadi, aku pulang dengan Papa,, Ayo,"klarifiasi anak itu yang sudah di tunggu Jimin, baru saja Jungkook menariknya menjauh namun Jimin juga keras tak bergeming, Jungkook memandang Papanya tak percaya.

Sebaliknya dalam hati si Papa merutuk, bagus sudah sikap Jungkook jika begini. Dia tak berniat membuat Sehun mengerti tapi juga tak akan membiarkan pria itu penuh tanya,

"Hyung, terima kasih untuk hari ini...", setidaknya itu kalimat pantas untuk mengakhiri daripada melengos begitu saja,

"Tidak, aku yang terima kasih. Hey Boy,, kuharap kita bertemu lagi nanti,". Rujuknya pada Jungkook yang seolah tidak mau berdamai lewat tatapannya. Memang dia memulai perang(?) bingung Sehun.

 _Kuharap tidak._

Dan di depan etalase mereka berpisah. Jimin yang sudah harus melangkah karena Jungkook sejak tadi menyeretnya(tapi tidak kasar). Lalu Sehun juga menuju kendaraannya meski sempat berbalik untuk lagi dan lagi mengagumi sosok Jimin, bagaimana adik manisnya itu jadi orang tua yang luar biasa, dapat dilihat bagaimana sikap Jungkook yang sangat menjaga Papanya meski terbilang 'Posesif' mungkin?. Yang pasti itu jarang terjadi pada kasus orang tua tunggal, karena biasanya sang anak cenderung jauh dari orang tuanya, terlebih disini posisi Jimin adalah seorang ayah.

Namun, menilik ke belakang, bagaimana banyak sisi lembut dan positif seorang Park Jimin, tak menampik bahwa Jimin pun bisa menghadirkan sosok ibu dalam dirinya.

Aaaah, Sehun semakin merasa tak berguna bersamaan rasa kagumnya makin membuncah.

Kebanyakan melamun, tak menyadari jika langkahnya bisa saja membawa menabrak seseorang...

BUGH..

"Akh!"

Benar kan,,

Yang di tabrak lebih kecil lagi,,

"Gwaenchanha?", panik Sehun langsung berjongkok di depan korban tabraknya,,

"Tidak...tapi.. AuWw!",elak korban namun tiba-tiba saja dia melengking saat mencoba berdiri,

"W-wae?", Sehun gelagapan mendapat ekspresi meringis kesakitan itu,,

"Sial...sepertinya kakiku terkilir...", aku korban.

"Oh, God.. Mari ku antar ke Rumah Sakit,"

"Aahk,, ck..tidak perlu,,", tolaknya langsung.

"Aku pria yang bertanggung jawab," sergah Sehun.

"Tidak ada untungnya memberi tahu,,", kata si korban yang adalah seorang pria bertubuh lebih kecil darinya, tampak ketika Sehun membantunya berdiri pelan-pelan, dan samar-samar ia dengar umpatan.

. . . .

Inilah satu dari sekian alasan mutlak Jimin malaaass sekali memulai hubungan baru supaya label lajang dalam dirinya hilang. Yaitu Jungkook. Lagu lama,

Tapi memangnya acara bertemu tadi dengan Sehun bisa di bilang memulai hubungan baru? Entahlah, ia tak terpikir sampai kesitu, meski jelas-jelas Yoongi menyuruh inti dari pertemuannya seperti itu. Yang pasti, Jungkook akan begini jika ada orang baru,, terutama dekat dengan Papanya.

"Turunkan kecepatanmu, Kook. Jangan mentang-mentang sudah punya SIM kamu mau menyaingi (nama pembalap mobil terkenal)...", protes Jimin merasa driver muda disampingnya cukup ugal-ugalan dalam berkendara.

Yang disindir mendadak tuli. Jimin mendengus...sudahlah, dia tidak mau mulai cek cok, dan lagipula dia tahu anaknya lelah baru pulang sekolah.

Jungkook geram, hingga pegangannya di roda kemudi mengerat, seiring aura-nya mulai jadi kabut hitam. Tak sadarkah Jimin bahwa putranya itu menunggu penjelasan,

Dan Jimin malah memainkan ponsel, sebenarnya tidak. Dia baru saja dapat notifikasi di Chatroom kantor. Penting, tentu saja.

Jungkook makin tersungut, melayang-layang bayangan bagaimana pria Oh tadi mengacak surai Papanya, tersenyum... juga tatapan yang...memuja...

CKIIIIITTT!

" _.Shit"_

"Yak JUNGKOOK! Siapa yang mengajari kamu mengumpat, hah?!", bukannya menghiraukan dirinya yang hampir terbentur dashboard mobil, Jimin tercengang oleh apa yang keluar dari mulut anaknya. Oh, Tuhan, pertama kali. Benarkah Kookie-nya sudah dewasa. Dewasa pun Jimin rasa dia tidak pernah menggunakan kata-kata itu.

"Papa tidak apa-apa..? Sialan mobil itu,, nge-rem dadakan,, cari mati, WOYY?!"tekannya dengan raut khawatir yang kentara, namun tak lama kemudian dia mengumpat karena tersulut emosi, kali ini ditambah sumpah serapah dimana Jungkook sudah melongok-kan kepala keluar dari kaca mobil.

Sontak Jimin kelabakan dan langsung narik kepala anaknya masuk lagi, meski harus dengan jambakan,

"Aduh Pa! Sakit tauu!", pekik Jungkook melayangkan protes, wajahnya meringis kesakitan, akibat jambakan yang tidak main-main,

"Kamu tuh ya! Namanya juga lampu merah di depan, Ya berhenti!.. Lagian bawa mobil jangan ngebut-ngebut. Sebenarnya kamu dapat SIM itu hasil tes apa nembak HAH?!",, todong Jimin yang tak kalah emosinya.

Jungkook terpelotot,, tahu lah dia istilah 'Nembak' itu apa. Sesaat dia tertawa hambar,

"Ya dewa Pa... Aku gak kayak gitu kali,,", elaknya benar-benar tak terima. Pemuda itu memberengut kesal, sayang sekali lagi Jimin lebih kesal dengan tindakan putranya barusan,

"Makanya hati-hati, kalau ketabrak gimana,, Lihat tuh bawa satu keluarga,,"..omel Jimin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke mobil tersebut, dan benar mobil di depan penuh terlihat dari kaca belakang. Ada tiga orang anak disana, dan mungkin dua orang di depan adalah orang tua mereka.

"-lagian kamu main nyalahin orang. Ngaca dulu, salah-salah kamu sendiri kena tempeleng..", timpal Jimin pedas sambil bersedekap dada dengan suara yang tegas, baiklah, Papanya yang dalam mode seperti itu sangat amat menyeramkan. Jungkook bungkam.

Bukan karena Jimin galak, ia tahu papanya khawatir,

"Emang siapa yang berani nempeleng aku,,", gerutu Jungkook lirih sambil mencebikkan bibir, itu pun disertai nada remeh. Sebenarnya tengah berlagak sombong..sayangnya Jimin mendengar itu.

"Papa berani. Mau Papa tempeleng,,?",ancang-ancangnya sudah mengangkat tangan.

"Ck..dari pada nempeleng,, di elus ni Paa.. sakit tau dijambak,,",, rengek pemuda kelinci berotot itu.

Dan Jimin lemah pada Jungkook yang sudah dalam mode manja. Sok-sok'an jadi tsundere,, dia tahu sekarang anaknya hanya bisa bermanja dengan dia. Karena penuturan orang sekitar, contohnya mertua-nya, ayah-ibunya.. adik-kakaknya,, dan kerabat terdekat, Jungkook yang sekarang(beranjak dewasa) itu pendiam dan terkesan dingin. Padahal kalau sama Jimin, masih tetap si Kookie Bunny lucu bergigi kelinci. Bayi-nya yang manis.

"Lampunya sudah hijau tuh, jalan gih...", titah yang lebih tua setelah selesai mengelus.

" _Ayay Captain_ ,,,!", semangat Jungkook mengundang kekehan Jimin.

Tepat ketika mobil yang membawa Jimin dan Jungkook melintasi sebuah toko bunga, disana sebuah sedan putih berhenti, mengeluarkan sosok pria berparas longlastic. Dimana saat angin berhembus pelan, membuat kharisma-nya menguar di udara.

"Hmm...aku semakin rindu padamu, kamu tahu?,,"gumamnya pada angin lalu seraya melangkah memasuki toko bunga tersebut dengan mantap untuk sekedar membeli beberapa tangkai untuk kesayangannya.

Detik berikut, di sisi lain, Jimin melakukan kebiasaannya lagi jika sedang di supirkan, yaitu membuka jendela mobil yang kemudian melongokkan kepalanya keluar. Pria itu hanya suka sensasinya.

Dalam diam yang ditemani alunan musik jazz dari tape mobil Jungkook mengulas senyum tipis,

,

. . . .

"Jadi, paman tadi..kerabat yang dari mana, Pa?", Jungkook membuka topik seraya mengaitkan kembali seatbelt-nya. Ngomong-ngomong keduanya baru saja menjajakkan kaki di supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan makan malam hari ini. Jungkook ingin kimbab katanya.

Dan sepertinya Jimin harus menunda memakan es krim favorite-nya untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang anak. Lalu mobil mulai melaju pelan,

"Bukan kerabat sih,, tetangga depan rumah. Dia satu sekolah dengan Paman Chanyeol sampai jenjang SMA, jadi sahabat katanya, makanya Papa dekat sama dia, yeah seperti dengan Om Yoongi dan Om Hoseok. Empat orang itu satu geng dulu pas jadi satu di SMA, yeah suka hang out bareng, jadi Papa juga tidak jarang di ikut sertakan. Papa paling deket sama Paman Sehun sebenarnya, karena sering di titipin ke rumahnya kalau Meonie sama Beoji kamu balik ke Busan ngurus Perusahaan-"

Oke, jeda sebentar, Jimin tidak tahan dengan es krim-nya yang kemungkinan bisa meleleh kalau dianggurkan, jadi dia mencomot sedikit setelah membuka bungkusnya. Jungkook masih fokus menyetir, tak ayal juga dia menunggu kelanjutan topiknya.

"-asal kamu tahu saja, Paman Sehun itu jauuuh lebih pantas disebut kakak daripada Paman Camplang-mu itu. Dia dewasa, sering mengalah sama Papa, yeah pokoknya Papa sampai pernah berharap yang jadi hyung-nya Papa itu Paman Sehun bukan Siluman Yoda itu...", keluh Jimin dengan enteng-nya, sambil mengingat-ingat perbandingan seorang Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Jungkook manggut-manggut seraya terkekeh geli, mendengar Papanya menggerutu soal Paman Chanyeol, sampai menyebutnya Siluman Yoda. Lucunya,

Tapi mengingat reka adegan di depan restaurant tadi, seakan masih ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Oke, dia percaya dari penuturan barusan bahwa Papanya itu sekedar menganggap pria tadi hyung-nya atau sekiranya hubungan mereka adalah adik ke kakak. Namun, rasanya Jungkook tetap ingin menjauhkan pria bermarga Oh itu dari Papanya, dia tahu arti tatapan dan perlakuan pria itu pada Jimin, Jungkook tidak suka.

Yeah, dia sudah menetapkan pria yang harus dia panggil Paman tadi ke list yang patut di curigai, bahkan menggeser posisi Min Yoongi...Haaah, Jungkook masih sentimental dengan Om pucatnya itu meski Yoongi sudah akan menikah, pasalnya mengingat bagaimana Yoongi dan Jimin sering menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan dalih pekerjaan. Ouwh, Jungkook kesal, dia kerap kali memergoki pria sok tsundere itu menggoda Papanya, meski yang di goda acuh tak acuh saja. Ck.

"Tapi kok aku tidak pernah lihat paman itu ya Pa?", iya juga. Jungkook baru kepikiran,, batang hidung pria yang kebule-bulean wajahnya itu baru kali ini dia tahu, dan langsung membuat kesal.

"Ooh, itu...(mengemut es krim sebentar)...dia pindah ke LA, kakaknya yang kerja disana sudah menikah dan sukses disana sama usahanya jadi sekeluarga di boyong. Terus kebetulan juga Paman Sehun lulus masuk Sekolah Tinggi Kejaksaan di Paman Sam,,, woah... hebat ya dia...", puji Jimin dengan entengnya. Oh, pujian memang dengan mudah keluar dari bibir ranum itu, jadi tidak usah heran. Membuat Jungkook makin sinis pada pria Oh itu,

"Pa! Es krim dong,, Panas nih,,", pintanya tiba-tiba dengan raut kusut yang tak Jimin sadari.

"Umh?!... perasaan AC-nya nyala,,"heran Jimin,,

"-tunggu, Papa tadi taruh es krim kamu dimana ya,,",, celingak-celinguk ke belakang menilik kantong belanjaan,

"Halah, punya Papa aja!", serobot Jungkook langsung menelan es krim batangan Jimin yang tinggal setengah. So, Jimin cengo dan merasa kosong karena tak ada lagi stik es krim vanila di genggamannya yang ternyata sudah di rampas oleh siluman kelinci.

"Aigoo.."geram Jimin dia menatap anaknya. Ingin menempeleng tapi sayang nyawa, bisa-bisa mobilnya oleng nanti.

Huft,, Jimin sudah cukup strong menghadapi putranya.

Dan bejatnya Jungkook yang malah menahan tawa mendapati Papanya bersedekap dada dengan bibir mengkerut, imut.

"Eiy,,Papa bisa makan yang punya Kookie nanti..", rayunya..

Malah dibalas ketus,

"Yeah semoga, kalau belum mencair dan yang kamu beli bukan rasa sirsak,,"

Jungkook makin gemas,, Papanya ini kalau sudah merajuk...Benarkah itu Papanya? Rasa-rasanya yang lebih cocok pakai seragam sekarang adalah Jimin,

Dan, sial. Jungkook ingat dia memang beli rasa sirsak tadi..

. . . .

Jungkook, pemuda itu mengerang seperti orang gila. Terhitung ini yang ke tujuh belas kali, dia baru saja mencapai level tertinggi dalam _PUBG Mobile_ -nya, hampir yaa... hampir sekali lagi ditegaskan dia hampir mencapai Super Ace, namun pupus juga harapannya. Jungkook frustasi, mengalahi tetangga yang gagal mendekati janda kembang(gak lah).

Mulutnya mendesar kasar, sedang matanya memejam erat untuk meredam emosi. Jungkook selalu serius jika bermain game, bahkan itu mengalahi keseriusannya ketika mengisi soal ujian, atau memang anak itu saja yang asal-asalan saat mengerjakan soal. Yang pasti, si Jeon muda ini sudah terkenal sebagi Masternya game,, COC, ML, Garena AOV, apalagi? Semua pernah ditundukannya. Ini pun, PUBG Mobile..dia hanya mengulang.

Semua karena Jungkook kehilangan semangat 69 nya tiba-tiba saat sedang bergumul dengan game, sekelebat memori menjengkelan melintas dengan usil dibenak pemuda itu.

Dan seolah mengejek, seperti anak kecil yang menungging-nungging, memperlihatkan pantatnya. Oh, ingin sekali dia tendang sampai ke Mars.

Jungkook tidak yakin. Oke, dia percaya sepenuhnya dengan Papanya, tapi bagaimana Pria Oh yang harus dipanggilnya Paman itu? Jelas sekali pandangan dan perlakuan pria itu menyiratkan ketertarikan yang dalam,, dan seperti ada yang rindu besar yang teredam di balik binar matanya. Jungkook sudah menaruh rasa tak suka detik juga.

Sudah tabiatnya, selama ini dia akan ketus dan tidak senang secara bar-bar pada orang yang berpotensi mendekat dan melibatkan hati pada Papanya. Kali ini ia merasa pria Oh itu cukup serius... dan _jinjja_...mengesalkan dirinya.

Aish...Jungkook membalikkan posisi tubuhnya dengan kasar, sampai ponsel malang yang sudah dianggurkan itu tertindih oleh tubuhnya yang bosor. Otaknya tengah berpikir keras dengan kepalanya yang miring tenggelam di atas bantal.

Matanya terbuka, namun pandangannya kosong. Tak ayal, di balik itu tersimpan tabir yang sembilu,

Menilik ke belakang,, selama ini Papanya memang terbuka dengan siapa saja. Dan seolah tidak ada batasan ketika dia berinteraksi dengan orang lain, semua tampak umum dan biasa. Papanya yang baik, Papanya yang murah senyum, sosok malaikat tanpa sayap, sosok peri yang bisa bersahabat dengan siapa saja.

Harga Matinya. Sebab itu, Jungkook tak bisa menghilangkan rasa posesif jika melihat Papanya berinteraksi dengan orang lain,

Namun meski begitu, dia sadar, disana Papanya juga memiliki batasan. Seperti kaca yang tipis, menjulang tinggi tanpa celah, walaupun tipis...itu bukan sesuatu yang diketuk puluhan atau ratusan kali lalu pecah.

Jungkook menghargai loyalitas sang Papa kepada Mamanya. Dia tidak kenal sama sekali sosok Mama, tapi pasti wanita itu hebat karena telah menggenggam hati seorang Park Jimin hingga kini.

Antara senang dan sedih. Getir dan Manis. Suka dan tidak. Jungkook merasa lebih baik ketika ia paham bahwa Papanya itu tengah menjaga hati, tepatnya menutup pintu hati. Berarti tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa masuk kesana.

Termasuk... _dia_ ,,,, ya...Bolehkah diungkapkan sekarang?

Dia,, adalah Jungkook sendiri. Jeon Jungkook,

Entah kapan semua bermula,

Jungkook yang tahu hati pria itu kosong, sampai perasaan ingin mengisinya, hanya dirinya..dengan sesuatu yang murni dan suci, namun jika dunia tahu dia yang memiliki dan ditujukan pada siapa, maka kata 'Terlarang' akan mengikuti setelahnya.

Jungkook selalu merasa dadanya menyempit, hatinya diremat. Sakit. Dan otaknya semrawut jika memikirkan itu,, lagi... dan lagi...

Terus menerus hanya untuk mengetahui dengan Pasti,,, bahwa ternyata memang _**BENAR**_ ,,, yang kenyataannya _**SALAH**_.

Oke, untuk saat ini bersatu bukan sesuatu yang dapat dilakukan. Menyatakan lalu menyatukan...hanya untuk saat ini,,, mungkin berlaku selamanya jika Jungkook kuat untuk menahan itu dalam-dalam. Mengubur hanya untuk di rasa olehnya sendiri,

Namun, untuk perpisahan. Sungguh Jungkook akan sekuat tenaga tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi,,, maka kehadiran seseorang yang berpotensi menjauhkan dirinya dengan Jimin, juga tidak bisa diterima eksitensi-nya. Jungkook siap dengan segala cara untuk mendepak orang tersebut.

Hal yang sudah biasa dilakukannya, bahkan dari kecil. Seperti _Imunoglobulin E_ pada kasus alergi yang akan secara otomatis melakukan proteksi dari sesuatu yang dianggapnya sebagai parasit.

Katakan Jungkook egois. Memang. Tak pernah membiarkan seseorang sepenuhnya berinteraksi dengan Jimin lewat kedoknya sebagai seorang anak, tak memikirkan bahwa mungkin ada seseorang yang bisa mengisi kosong di hati Papanya, toh dari segi Pandang yang wajar, Jungkook yang adalah _**ANAK**_ dari Park Jimin tidak akan rugi dengan hal itu.

Dimisalkan saja, Jimin jatuh cinta(lagi) lalu dia menikah..Jika yang dikhawatirkan Jungkook adalah bahwa nanti pasangan Jimin akan menyita seluruh perhatian Papanya...itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Jimin sangat menyayangi dan mencintainya, dia tahu, dan malah bukannya dia akan mendapatkan kehadiran orang tua yang lengkap?

Sesungguhnya bukan itu. Awalnya memang, Jungkook terus menekankan pada dirinya yang mengganjal hatinya hanya perasaan 'Aku tidak mau Papaku menikah lagi, nanti dia tidak sayang padaku'. TIDAK. BIG NO.

Bertambahnya umur, hormon kedewasaan, birahi yang mencari jati diri, pemikiran-pemikirannya yang ulet.

Bukan itu perasaan dasar yang bersemayam dalam dirinya.

Itu tabu. Salah. Terlarang. Tercela. Apapun itu, yang menyimpulkan bahwa keberadaan rasa itu tidaklah pantas. Teramat hina.

Bahkan si Makhluk ter-rendah, Iblis diyakini tidak melakukan hal itu. Pernahkah mendengar riwayat dalam suatu kitab kepercayaan, bahwa Anak Iblis ingin menjadikan sang Ibu sebagai Pengantinnya?

Tidak, kan? Apa ada yang berkesimpulan karena Iblis tidak punya ibu, Iblis tidak dilahirkan, atau pun melahirkan?.

Bukan,, itu karena mereka tidak memiliki hati. Mereka tidak pernah melibatkan perasaannya, itu sudah kodrat.

Lalu manusia yang katanya makhluk mulia, yang dibekali hati beserta perasaannya.

Kenapa yang dirasakan Jungkook di-claim sebagai sesuatu yang salah?!

Dan selama menyadari itu, selama memikirkan itu, selama merenungkannya.., Jungkook bertahan dalam pedih dan sulit sendirian.

Bukan dia tidak berusaha menyangkal. Sudah, ribuan kali malah. Hanya lelah batin yang di dapat, menjurus gila. Kini, Jungkook bertahan, karena dia mau...karena itu...CINTA.

Papanya tertawa. Papanya senang. Baik-baik saja. Dia bahagia,, namun jika orang lain-lah sebabnya, Jungkook akan jadi egois. Dan egois tidak pernah berujung baik, hanya sesal.

Biarlah sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah bisa **MENYATU** asalkan juga tidak **TERPISAH**.

Terpisah..yeah jika suatu saat Jungkook harus keluar dari zona AMANnya,, dia tidak bisa di tatap benci oleh Papanya sendiri, karena otomatis, itu akan membuatnya PERGI.

Persetan dengan Semesta yang akan mencemooh-nya habis-habisan bahkan mungkin kini sedang memandang jijik padanya jika jagat raya ini dapat berseru juga mencibir,, Jungkook akan pertahankan 'Rasa'nya, asal Park Jimin tidak membenci dia.

Itu-lah yang sulit.

.

Tanpa sadar bulir hangat air mata lolos menjatuhi pipinya. Jungkook sudah dalam kondisi telentang, memandang langit-langit dengan binar yang meredup pada emerald-nya. Semakin memikirkan, Jungkook makin merasa tersiksa sendirian.

Belenggu yang kian meremat, menggores hatinya, sedikit demi sedikit. Sang hati hanya minta dibebaskan, tapi dia tidak mau bodoh sebab sangat tahu resiko-nya. Saat-saat seperti itu ia merasa sepi dan asing, terbuang. Makanya Jungkook jadi terlalu rindu, dia begitu merindu pada Papanya setiap waktu,, pada Jimin. Inginnya seorang Park Jimin, bukan sebagai Papa.

Kenapa takdir kejam sekali. Semuanya,,

Jungkook semakin rindu, biarlah dia yang egois ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil Jimin, menyembunyikannya dari dunia yang mungkin akan mengecap dia hina.

TES

TES

TES

Dan biarkan air matanya terus mengalir dalam diam tanpa tahu kapan harus berhenti,

. . . .

Ada jeda beberapa saat dimana dalam hidupnya dia hanya diam menikmati udara malam dalam keheningan yang ia ciptakan sendiri, menghirup aroma musim semi yang mana bisa menyadarkan dia bahwa dirinya begitu kosong dan hampa. Rambutnya terkibas menawan di sapu deru samar yang tak terlihat, sungguh menawan di tambah sang bulan yang seolah menyorot hanya padanya.

Dalam pemikirannya yang tidak bisa dikatakan sederhana, mengingat berapa banyak sekon telah dia lewati, mungkin setara dengan jumlah helai surainya atau tidak. Entahlah. Kali ini sebuah puzzle yang masih berusaha di susunnya sambil meniti jalan dalam labirin yang gelap,

Jimin merasa tengah di tuntun menuju suatu hal, dimana jika lagi dia bermimpi malam ini, dan menemui ujungnya,

Ternyata tidak semudah itu untuk menerka-nerka.

Mengapa lalu siapa, dua tanya itu cukup menyita fokusnya sejak episode pertama mimpi itu datang.

. . . .

Drrt...Drrt..

Drrt...Drttt...

"YAISH! Siapa orang gila yang menelponku malam-malam begini,", omelnya pada suasana kamar yang senyap dan dering ponsel yang bergetar di bawah perutnya. Ingatkan Jungkook, saat itu pukul delapan malam, masih dikatakan wajar jika ada seseorang yang menghubunginya, namun melihat kondisi-nya yang sedang frustasi, mohon dimaklumi saja jika kini ada tambahan umpatan untuk si penelpon.

"Ketua Kedisiplinan sialan! Sahabat macam apa lo, Hah!, Gue lagi mager tau!",masih mencerca entah pada siapa.

Alhasil dengan seperempat hati pemuda itu menerima sambungannya, jika tidak suara menyebalkan yang berasal dari benda kotak itu akan terus menuntut,

"Ada apaan,!?"

"..."

"MWO?!...Yang bener lo?!", Jungkook sampai terlonjak kaget hingga kini terbangung dari rebahannya.

"..."

"Ada-ada aja Njing... Kemaren-kemaren dianggurin,,, gimana sih tuh si botak Tua,"

"..."

"Ya Okelah,, lo kumpulin anak-anak besok. Kita rundingan dulu,,"

"..."

"Hmm"

, tepat setelah sambungannya terputus, Jungkook langsung kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, kali ini cukup kasar. Dia bahkan sampai melempar ponselnya di atas nakas, beruntung tidak sampai jatuh menyapa ubin. Kalau pun iya, bukan masalah besar juga. Orang kaya bro..

Lengan kekarnya dia gunakan untuk menutupi mata, sebenarnya itu ditujukan sebagai pemberat di kepalanya supaya rasa pening disana teredam. Ya, Jungkook sedang di landa pening...pokoknya dia badmood sekarang.

"Mandi. Ya, gue butuh mandi,", sugestinya sendiri yang tak lama dari itu tubuhnya beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Guyuran air hangat dan wangi sabun adalah yang terbaik untuk meredakan pikiran.

. . .

Pagi itu suasana di perusahaan berjalan seperti biasanya. Semua disibukkan oleh urusan masing-masing. Bolak-balik, kesana-kesini, naik turun lift, namun tak khayal juga menghiraukan atasan mereka yang kini tengah berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Semua membungkuk ramah, dan tersenyum. Bagaimana tidak jika wakil direktur mereka begitu sungkan dengan senyum angelic-nya.

'Park Jimin bujangnim', deret huruf yang tertera pada papan nama di atas meja kebesaran seorang wakil direktur.

Ruangan yang elegan bernuansa putih yang berpadu dengan biru langit, dan meja kerja diletakkan di sudut dekat jendela besar, lalu lemari-lemari berisi buku dan arsip-arsip, dan perlengkapan lainnya. Jangan lupakan sofa berwarna gading menjadi pelengkap.

Semua tampak biasa, kecuali satu...

Bunga itu lagi,

Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi setelah menyampirkan jas kerja-nya. Sebenarnya keberadaan bunga tersebut sudah tertangkap mata sejak kehadirannya di ruang itu, tapi sambil berpikir dia memberi pengamatan lamat-lamat pada bunga berwarna kuning tersebut,

"Nugu?"

"-hmm",

dia menghela nafas berat dan mulai memijat tengkuk lehernya yang terasa ngilu karena kegiatannya semalam.

Klick...

"Sekretaris Lu, bisakah Anda ke ruangan-ku.", ucapnya melalui intercom.

Tak lama kemudian, pria yang di panggilnya tadi memasuki ruangannya, dan berhasil membuat Jimin membulatkan mata, sampai melupakan ke-profesionalitas-annya sebab melihat kondisi pria itu yang sedikit tertatih ketika berjalan.

Sontak Jimin berdiri,

"Hyung, kamu baik-baik saja? Ada apa dengan kakimu? Kenapa berjalan pincang seperti itu,? Kalau hyung sakit, seharusnya tidak berangkat bekerja,, Hyung bisa menghubungi-ku kan,?", tuntutnya berturut-turut dan langsung menghampiri pria sekretaris-nya itu untuk di dudukkan di sofa dengan begitu hati-hati. Oh, hatimu Park...

Yang di lempari pertanyaan malah mengulum senyum gemas, sungguh dia sudah menduga akan begitu jadinya, jika bujangnim-nya ini tahu.

"Ada apa Park bujangnim memanggil saya?", alih-alih menjawab, pertanyaan-nya itu membuat Jimin kesal,

"Hyuuung.."

"Aigoo—baiklah baiklah. Seorang pria menabrakku kemarin setelah acara pertemuan-ku dengan anak teman ibuku,,, kakiku sempat terkilir, tapi sekarang lebih baik, pria itu membawaku ke klinik kok. Keadaan-ku sekarang Oke, kamu bisa lihat kan?", tutur Luhan berusaha meyakinkan dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Serius?".. Jimin masih mengerutkan dahi, ya, serius dia jadi cemas.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas,

"Jika tidak, aku akan meminta cuti selama seminggu, bagaimana?"

"Ck..hyung jangan memaksakan diri, aku cemas tahu,,", katanya sambil merajuk dengan imut. Bocah sekali, pikir Luhan. Benar-benar di luar ekspetasi jika pria mungil itu sudah punya anak remaja beranjak dewasa.

"Iya sayang,,"

"Euw,,"

"- kalau begitu untuk pertemuan dengan J&H group nanti, aku akan membawa sekretaris Yoon, Hyung bisa istirahat di rumah,", lugas Jimin dengan nada tegas.

Tapi Luhan menggeleng tidak setuju,,

"Aish, kamu berlebihan Jimin. Aku tidak apa, sungguh. Aku tidak akan ikut, tapi aku akan disini saja mengerjakan beberapa laporan,"

Jimin mendengus karena penolakan itu, sudahlah seorang Luhan tidak bisa di paksa. Memang siapa orang yang mau di paksa.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kencan buta-mu, hyung?", beralih topik.

"Menyebalkan, dia tidak datang. Aku menunggu hampir satu jam, lalu anak teman ibuku itu menghubungi katanya dia ada urusan mendadak dan tidak bisa ditinggal.

-Meminta maaf lalu menjanjikan kencan di lain waktu,", jelas si pria China namun terdengar seperti gerutuan.

"Ouwh, kasihan sekali hyung-ku ini,". Gurau Jimin dengan muka dibuat se-prihatin mungkin.

"Kesal sekali,, tapi ngomong-ngomong, pria yang menabrakku sangat tampan,,"kata Luhan sambil tersenyum membayangkan wajah pria yang menabraknya kemarin,

"Tampan, huh?", cibir Jimin sembari menuangkan teh dari teko. Biasanya Luhan yang akan melakukan itu, berhubung di lihat sekretarisnya itu sedang di landa asmara, Jimin bertindak sendiri menuang untuk dirinya dan Luhan.

Dan sebenarnya Luhan yang seorang pansexual bukan hal yang baru bagi Jimin. Jadi dia tidak terkejut sama sekali,

"Oh, ada apa Park bujangnim memanggil saya?", kembali pada mode profesional. Jimin menegak sebentar teh-nya kemudian meletakkan itu dengan gerakkan anggun.

"Tentang pertemuan dengan J&H group sebenarnya,,, tapi... Apa hyung sungguh tidak tahu seorang yang mengirimi-ku bunga?", Jimin bertanya serius.

"Ada lagi?", heran Luhan. Memang kemarin dia tidak masuk kerja tapi seseorang memberitahunya bahwa bujangnim mereka mendapat kiriman yang ke–lewat biasa.

Jimin mengangguki dan menujuk ke arah mejanya. Disana bunga itu, terbungkus cantik dengan pita merah muda menghiasi.

"Aku sudah bertanya pada satpam di lobi, katanya itu dikirim oleh seorang pengantar barang dan tidak mau menyebutkan siapa pengirimnya. Tapi berhubung si pengirim bilang itu penting dan harus di sampaikan, makanya Pak Jo membawa itu sampai ke sekretaris Yoon. Hari ini pasti sekretaris Yoon juga yang menerima, soalnya aku tidak. Aku juga penasaran ketika mendengar itu,"tutur Luhan,

Jimin manggut-manggut membenarkan,

"Mungkin dari penggemarmu, Jimin ah..."

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, aku tidak punya penggemar hyung,,",,

Luhan mencebik, bagaimana bisa Jimin terus mengelak, sedang di luar sana, bahkan para pegawai harus menekan histeris ketika melihat atau berpapasan dengan Jimin, seorang Jimmy Park woy!.

"-kalau pun iya.. biasanya kan bunga-bunga besar... atau barang-barang.,, yaa hyung tahu lah. Tapi ini hanya setangkai bunga krisan. Ah, tidak. Sekarang bertambah menjadi 13 belas tangkai,"

"Wow, ku kira akan bertambah jadi dua,, lalu besok tiga,, lalu empat,,,"

"Entahlah, hyung. Siapa sebenarnya orang ini...?"

 _-dan apa maksudnya?_

Jimin mulai resah dibuatnya.

. . . .

Setelah mengemasi barangnya yang tak seberapa, Jimin bergegas meninggalkan lingkup kerjanya itu. Setelah ini dia merencanakan untuk pergi ke perusahaan ayah mertuanya guna membicarakan tentang dirinya yang akan meninggalkan dunia permodelan atau resign dari pofesinya tersebut.

Jimin pun sekarang tengah menghubungi Yoongi guna mendiskusikan hal itu,

Saat hendak memasuki mobil, dia sempat menoleh ke belakang.

Lega merambah di hatinya, akhir-akhir ini ia merasa tidak ada orang yang mengikutinya.

Sebenarnya dia pun sudah lama menyadari hal itu, tapi lebih memilih bersikap tenang dan berpikir positif, meski sering tercetus bisa-bisa itu peneror, sayang Jimin bukan orang yang segan untuk berurusan dengan pihak polisi, jadi sementara tidak ada hal buruk yang kiranya terjadi, dia anggap semua-nya baik-baik saja. Lagipula jika orang tersebut menyerang, Jimin punya kekuatan yang cukup untuk membela diri.

Dan, astaga... dia baru sadar..

Seorang penguntit...lalu bunga yang di kirim tanpa nama...

Apa keduanya berhubungan?

Sekarang dia sudah memasuki mobil dan menguncinya...ponselnya masih terhubung dengan Yoongi,

"Hyung, aku dapat kiriman bunga lagi hari ini,,"

"..."

"Tidak... jumlahnya tiga belas,, ya masih krisan kuning..."

"..."

"Apa?!"

Dahi Jimin mengerut... sungguh... siapa orang ini sebenarnya...?

Secret admirer?

" _Kalo tebakan gue bener, bentar lagi tu orang bakal munculin dirinya...dan itu berarti dia emang pengen memperjuangkan hati lo..."_

Jimin merinding disco dibuatnya... Aduh, dia sudah bukan lagi remaja labil sayangnya, jadi bukannya deg-deg asmara, malah deg-deg was-was jadinya,

Hufft..

...

"Seorang murid begundal sepertimu, Kang Daniel ssi. Kamu berharap saya percaya bahwa bukan kamu yang memulainya?", gertak Kepala Sekolah itu penuh penekanan. Pria berusia lanjut itu tampak begitu mengontrol emosi diri, mengingat juga dengan usianya kalau tidak pasti dia sudah gatal ingin bermain kasar dengan murid sekolah yang tidak pernah absen mengisi buku hitam di depannya itu,

Yang di todong seperti itu mendengus kasar, bahkan mengumpat tak peduli dengan siapa dia berhadapan. Tidak akan di dengarkan pula dia mengelak seperti apa pun.

Maka pemuda itu hanya mengeratkan rahang sambil memandang ke arah lain yang pasti bukan wajah pria botak di depannya yang ingin sekali dia tampar. Bisa-bisanya semua masalah di limpahkan padanya.

"Skorsing berlaku mulai besok, dan saya harap kamu memberbaiki tingkah laku yang tak ubahnya seperti hewan itu,"tepat setelah menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut, si Kepala Sekolah meninggalkan ruangan yang diketahui adalah ruang Konseling itu yang di iringi sumpah serapah dari si murid.

"Fuck..", umpatnya gamblang penuh emosi sambil menendang meja dengan kerasnya. Persetan jika itu rusak, seribu biji pun dia sanggup mengganti.

Sedikit meringis ketika menyadari sudut bibirnya berdarah, dan rahangnya seperti bergesar. Pukulan pemuda Jeon tadi tidak main-main, sialnya untuk pertama kali Kang Daniel kalah dalam adu otot.

Menjelang menit kedua, seseorang masuk. Kim Mingyu si Ketua kedisiplinan, seseorang yang juga telah melerai perkelahian antara Kang dan Jeon.

"Lo kena skors,?", pertanyaan retoris yang menjurus ke sarkasme, membuat Daniel terkekeh miring.

"Woah, hebat juga kekuasaan seorang Jeon, huh? Dia yang jelas mukul duluan, tapi disini gue yang dibuat paling bersalah,.. Bajingan,"sungut pemuda Kang,

Mingyu datang kesana atas perintah guru BK untuk memberikan kotak P3K bagi Kang Daniel yang wajahnya babak belur,

Mendengar kalimat itu, balik si Mingyu yang terkekeh.

"Lo duluan yang menyulut api, Kang. Begundal kayak lo mana mau ngalah sih,", sindir Mingyu kelewat santai. Sontak Daniel melotot dengan gerakan cepat dan kasar meraih kerah baju pemuda tan itu.

"Lo nggak ngerti apa-apa, KIM! Dia yang mukul gue duluan...", sungut Daniel dengan emosi yang menyala-nyala. Mingyu masih dengan tenangnya bahkan dengan gerakan kalem melepas tangan yang meremat kerahnya itu.

"Gue liat semuanya dari awal. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut lo itu emang gak pernah ada yang baik ya...", lagi Mingyu menyindir, semakin memancing Kang Daniel.

"Terus apa urusannya sama Jeon Brengsek itu?! Dia fans-nya? Gak usah se-fanatik itu kali!..."

Mingyu tertawa keras atas pembelan pemuda begundal yang sayangnya juga teman sekelasnya ini,

Dia lalu menghela nafas, sebenarnya malas juga menanggapi mulut si Daniel itu,

"Jungkook bukan fans-nya Jimmy Park yang udah lo jadiin bahan nista buat pergumulan sialan yang lo lakuin sama-sama tikus-tikus lo itu...-

-tapi, gimana kalo bokap lo di gituin sama orang lain.. Maksud gue..namanya disebut-sebut pas lagi masturbasi. Lo terima?", tekan Mingyu di akhir kalimat sedikit berbisik. Daniel dibuat termangu oleh kata-katanya,

Pemuda tan itu hendak beranjak dari sana, sebelum suara itu menghentikannya,

"Apa maksud ucapan lo,,", datar, serak dan dingin

Di balik punggung itu, Mingyu menyeringai samar...

"Apa yang barusan gue bilang udah menjelaskan segalanya... Gue yakin begundal macam lo masih punya otak buat mikir, meski itu letaknya di dengkul..."

, , , ,

Jungkook memejamkan erat-erat hazel-nya. Di atas gedung berlantai sepuluh itu menikmati bagaimana angin menerbangkan anak rambutnya, tak ayal itu pun juga menyapa beberapa bagian yang gores bahkan pecah di wajah tampannya,

Seperti robek di dekat alis kanannya, pipi kiri yang membiru, lalu darah kering mengalir dari hidung, kemungkinan ada bagian dalam kebangiran itu yang koyak

Seragam siswa SMA itu berantakan beberapa kancing pun terlepas, beruntung dia mengenakan kaos putih di dalamnya sehingga tidak perlu mengekspos otot babi yang ia miliki,

Mengingat kejadian yang membuat keadaannya kini tampak buruk, hanya mengundang marah yang sudah mati-matian ia tekan ke dalam, karena jika tidak hasrat ingin menghancurkan sekolahnya itu bisa saja terlaksana, dia begitu jengah, bagaimana sekolahnya tersebut masih mengandangkan tikus tikus busuk yang barus saja di hajarnya tadi, bos tikusnya sekaligus.

Jungkook tidak pernah peduli dengan orang-orang itu jika mereka memang tidak membangunkannya dan dari tiga tahun lamanya Jungkook menjadi saksi meski acuh terhadap sikap tidak senonoh Kang Daniel and the genk, yang notabenenya juga teman kelas, ini lah pertama kalinya dia murka pada mereka sampai hampir menghilangkan nyawa begundal" sekolah itu jika si Kim disiplin Mingyu tidak datang melerai, diikuti kepala sekolah,

Semua sebab satu alasan, yaitu mulut kotor Daniel yang menyebut nama Papanya,

Dia sempat berontak saat di tahan oleh Mingyu, yang sebenarnya dia tidak peduli hukum akan menindaknya kalau dia berhasil mengirim Daniel ke neraka, hebatnya ketika itu wajah lembut Papanya terlintas,, wajah itu tidak boleh terlihat sedih karena dia, kobaran api pun mengecil dalam hatinya,

"Waah, lo disini ternyata brother,"

Tidak perlu menengok bahkan menghentikan acaranya memejam mata Jungkook tahu siapa pemilik suara itu,

Kurang lebih lima menit lamanya hanya hening yang mengambil alih keadaan, Mingyu pun selama itu telah berdiri di samping si pemuda Jeon, bedanya dia fokus melihat ke bawah yang ternyata cukup untuk menyadari bahwa gedung sekolahnya itu sangat tinggi,

"Lo gak berniat lompat dari atas sini kan, bro?

-gue tau gimana perasaan lo tapi,, jangan konyol deh, belum tentu langsung mati kali terjun bebas dari sini,, yang ada tytyd lo keseleo gimana, pikirin masa depan lo, Kook,", nasehat Mingyu melantur, tapi wajahnya serius sangat saat menatap ngeri ke bawah,

Mendengar itu Jungkook tersenyum hambar, sempat terpikir bahwa mungkin karena seorang Kim tengil itu yang antimainstrem, makanya dia di rekrut jadi ketua para manusia membosankan di sekolahnya,

"Ngapai lo disini! Balik sana, atau terjun sekalian, gue lagi pengen sendiri,", sekalinya buka suara begitu menohok terlebih nada tak berdosanya.

Mingyu dan derp facenya sabar mengelus dada meski rasanya ingin sekali menjorokkan tubuh bongsor itu dari atas gedung, but mengingat resiko kalo malah dia nanti yang dibanting balik, Mingyu pundung,

"Ck, gak ada guna banget gue nungguin lo disini. Nih, Go ssaem yang sayangnya cantik banget anjir, nyuruh gue nganterin P3K buat lo,, pake gih, ntar gue kena semprot lagi sama masa depan gue itu, soalnya tadi doi nyuruh gue ngobatin lo,,, amit-amit dah,... najis tralalaaa... Gue taro sini obatnya,"ketus Mingyu,

Setelah bunyi 'Tak' yang artinya kotak dengan simbol palang merah itu di letakkan di atas ubin, Mingyu melengos,

Sempat berhenti di ambang pintu dan menoleh sedikit, entah apa maksud pandangan datar Mingyu yang kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkah pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang tak beralih dari posisinya,

BLAM

"Kim bodoh Mingyu, menggilai wanita jalang,huh?,,",

Sedikit banyak Jungkook tahu tentang guru wanita bermarga Go itu,

Hanya karena segelintir kejadian dimana saat dia telah menjadi murid SHS disana, guru itu menawarkan dengan murah tubuhnya minta digagahi oleh murid sendiri, melihat postur Jungkook yang menjurus ke John Cena, membuat birahi guru itu naik,

Sejak hari itu, ketertarikan pemuda Jeon pada seorang wanita makin pudar, bahkan di titik ini telah hilang sama sekali.

Menguatkan kuncinya untuk menetap pada satu hati yang sulit sekali untuk di gapai. Kemustahilan seperti Bulan yang ingin bersisihan dengan matahari.

"Aku merindukanmu, Pa..."lirih bibir tipis itu pilu disertai setetes bulir hangat dari pelupuk matanya.

. . . .

Keadaan mansion mewah itu begitu sunyi saat bayangan siluet seorang pria berpostur mungil membuka pintu utama. Hanya helaan nafas tipis yang bersahutan dengan ketukan pantofel-nya.

Keberadaan sopir pribadi anaknya yang dia jumpai di pos jaga tadi membuktikan bahwa putranya sudah pulang. Terbesit rasa heran, jarang sekali Jungkook langsung berada di rumah setelah pulang sekolah, karena biasanya anak itu tiba-tiba ada saja tak jauh dari tempat Jimin berada, lalu kalau pun sudah pulang, ruang tv tidak akan kosong, diricuhkan oleh game konsol putranya itu,

Namun sekarang yang di dapati Jimin benar-benar sepi. Jimin sempat menanyakan kabar putranya pada sang sopir pribadi dan hanya di tanggapi seperti biasa, kecuali tambahan kalau si tuan muda terlihat sedikit kelelahan,

Kini Jimin sudah menaiki anak tangga, untuk segera menuju kamar putranya. Persetan dengan tas kerjanya yang bahkan belum di letakkan, entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa cemas karena Jungkook.

. . .

CEKLEK

Saat pintu terbuka, lampu di kamar itu sudah menyala. Menampilkan kamar seorang pemuda yang tampak rapi dan klasik, kecuali sehelai seragam sekolah di atas kasur, dan tas yang ter-onggok di atas meja belajar,

Dimana penghuni kamar itu?

Gemercik air menandakan ada yang tengah mandi di balik sekat kaca tebal empat meter di depan Jimin,

Senyum tipis lantas terpatri di wajah pria itu,

Kemudian dia beranjak memungut seragam sekolah Jungkook untuk di gantung, tapi sayangnya itu terlihat kotor sekali, Jimin pikir mungkin ada kegiatan outdoor di sekolah anaknya itu mengingat kata sopirnya bahwa Jungkook terlihat kelelahan,

Jadi, seragam itu akan berakhir di mesin cuci,

Lalu tas. Tas sekolah tidak seharusnya berada di atas meja, di kamar itu sudah disediakan gantungannya, Jimin pun memindahkan benda itu,

Sedikit rapi-rapi. Lima menit berlalu anaknya belum keluar dari kamar mandi,

"Kook,!", panggilnya sedang, namun tak ada jawaban,

Dan kali ini lebih keras,

"Kookie!",

"Hmm.."

Jimin terkekeh saat mendengar sahutan yang lebih pantas disebut gumaman itu,

"Kamu mau makan malam apa?...Sup jamur bagaimana? Nanti Papa tambahkan telur puyuh kesukaan kamu deh,,Oke?", tawar Jimin dengan cerianya. Ia pikir masakan kesukaan anaknya itu cocok untuk hari yang melelahkan bagi Jungkook, jika iya benar melelahkan.

Di dalam kamar mandi, sebenarnya Jungkook belum berguyur di bawah shower, sedari dia masuk kesana hingga kini dirinya masih mematut diri di depan cermin,

Jungkook bahkan ragu untuk menunjukkan wajahnya kini pada Jimin, apalagi makan malam bersama,

Pemuda itu menghela napas,

Bodohnya dia yang malah melamun, tentu membuat Jimin bertanya-tanya..

"Gak ada guna deh Papa nanya, ujung-ujungnya juga Papa yang nentuin,", sahut Jungkook seperti biasa dengan nada merajuk manja, dan sangat berkebalikan dengan suasana hatinya saat ini,

"Tapi kamu suka kan,? Ya udah, cepetan kalau mandi, jangan berendam lama-lama, nanti masuk angin lagi,,"

Tak lama dari itu, suara pintu tertutup. Jungkook sadar bahwa Papanya sudah keluar dari kamar,

Dia kembali menatap diri,

Setiap hari sama. Percakapan antara dia dengan Papanya sama, suasana yang dibuat asik dan senda gurau.

Dibalik itu, Jungkook menyimpan sendiri perasaan yang makin membelenggu hatinya, merasakan kemuraman sendiri, membodohi diri bahwa seperti ini saja dan segalanya akan baik, nyatanya Jungkook makin tersiksa. Apa yang dirasakannya bukan hal yang sama seperti yang biasa dia jalani. Perasaan itu semakin hari semakin beda, ada peningkatan persentase-nya, tidak ada kata menurun yang ada malah makin bertambah.

Yang mana membuat ego-nya sedikit demi sedikit menjadi beringas, hari ini terbukti sudah. Gelisah, terbakar, sesak sering kali ia rasakan,

Ia lelah berpura-pura, tapi dia juga takut untuk memerankan tokoh asli dirinya, bukan sebagai anak dari Park Jimin, tapi sebagai namja yang terikat hati dengan Park Jimin,

Dan Jungkook mengutuk matanya yang selalu mudah menangis jika tengah memikirkan hal tersebut.

Buku jarinya sampai memutih, meremat keramik wastafel,

"Bagaimana ini? Katakan padaku. Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku untuk tidak jatuh. Kamu tak bisa jadi milikku tapi setidaknya bertahan di sisiku, tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ketakutan yang aneh, Pa. Aku takut kehilanganmu, hingga kupikir ingin menyembunyikan dirimu dari dunia luar, untukku sendiri... Sekali lagi satu yang ku khawatirkan, bagaimana pandanganmu terhadapku jika kamu tahu, Aku mencintaimu. Sebab jelas sekali, Pa, dan tentu saja, binar matamu itu, adalah cinta seorang Ayah pada Anaknya... Aku satu-satunya yang salah,,,,-"

Dipandangnya dengan tegas raut wajahnya di refleksi cermin, bagaimana manik hitamnya itu kini menatap lekat padanya dirinya sendiri, semakin kelam dan menajam, yang menyiratkan sesuatu yang bahaya mulai tumbuh dalam jiwanya...

"-tapi aku tidak akan mengalah, Bahkan jika Papa menentangku!",,

Dan kini sudut kiri bibirnya yang tipis tertarik ke atas, di iringi kekehan hambar yang berhias air mata.

. . .

"Ya seharusnya eomma sama appa menghubungi aku juga,,,", dengan nada protes,

". . ."

"Kejutan-kejutan apanya?!...ck... Appa benar-benar... aku masih bisa jemput ke bandara... Halah memang rusuh si Namsan Tower itu..."...sambil menarikan spatula-nya di atas kuali, dimana Jimin yang tengah menelpon itu menggerutu pada orang di seberang yang tak lain adalah Ny. Park alias ibunya. Alisnya bahkan sampai menukik, pertanda dia tengah kesal, terlebih mendengar gelak tawa dua orang bersuara barito di seberang sana, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ayah dan hyung-nya, Jimin makin mengepout-kan bibirnya yang ranum,

"Lagi mandi anaknya... Ya sudah, eomma sama appa istirahat saja dulu,, pasti capek kan. Besok pagi-pagi aku kesana,,, Kookie mungkin nyusul,, soalnya dia sekolah besok,,"

". . . ."

Menghela napas, Jimin menerima penolakan ibunya,,

"Iya, iya... Nanti Jimin sampaikan... Udah jangan nelfon lagi, langsung tidur saja... Love you..."

Jungkook baru saja menjajakan kakinya di dapur dan sudah di suguhi Papanya yang masih bergulat dengan masakan, lalu ponsel yang terjepit antara bahu kanan dan kepalanya.

Tanpa mengusik kesibukan Jimin, dia mendudukkan diri di meja makan, menopang dagu memperhatikan Papanya itu yang kini sudah meletakkan ponselnya di atas pantry,

"Siapa, Pa?", akhirnya dia bertanya. Jimin hampir terlonjak, kaget sekali tiba-tiba ada suara, tepat sadar itu putranya, dia berdecak.

"Meoni sama boji-mu di Seoul sekarang,, di rumah paman Chanyeol,,", tutur Jimin tak membalik badan, sebab acara menyelesaikan menu terakhirnya itu belum beres,

"Lho? Kok tidak mengabari?", Jungkook lumayan dibuat heran,

"Itu dia.. apalah,, katanya mau membuat kejutan. Nggak ngerti Papa,, padahal kan, bisa Papa jemput di bandara..."

Kentara sekali Jimin kesal karena tidak di beri tahu perihal kunjungan orang tuanya dari Busan.

Jungkook manggut-manggut tanpa diketahui Jimin,

"Meoni, boji kamu kangen tuh...", kata Jimin berikutnya,

"Iya. Jungkook juga kangen,", singkat Jungkook.

"Besok kita ke rumah Paman Chanyeol,,"

"Hm, kayaknya aku nyusul agak maleman deh Pa, soalnya kelas musik sekarang di aktifkan lagi sama kepala sekolah,,"

"Oh, jadi bakalan sibuk dong kamu akhir-akhir ini...Ya, udah nanti Papa bilangin ke meonie boji kamu,, lagian mereka empat hari di Seoul,, lusa nanti mau Papa paksa nginep disini,", nada merajuk Jimin di akhir kalimatnya, mengundang senyum Jungkook.

Berikutnya hanya terdengar suara dari kegiatan Jimin. Jungkook dan wajah tanpa ekspresi-nya mengamati bagaimana setiap gerak dari tubuh mungil di depan. Malam ini Jimin mengenakan celana katun warna krem dipadu dengan atasan putih polos tanpa kerah.

Dan setelan pakaian itu begitu memeluk tubuh ramping Jimin. Sedang Jungkook sendiri mengenakan celana bahan pendek warna abu-abu di matching-kan dengan kaos hitam V neck. Begitu meng-ekspos bada tegap ideal-nya dan jangan lupakan bisep trisep Jungkook.

Tumis ayam pedas telah selesai, itu pun sudah berada di atas dinning plate.

Tinggal meletakkannya di atas meja, melengkapi sup jamur telur puyuh, perkedel kentang, dan nasi yang masih mengepulkan asap. Lengkap sudah menu makan malam hari ini,

Jimin tersenyum puas menatap pekerjaannya, selalu begitu, mengabaikan Jungkook yang tak lepas memandang paras indah yang tengah tersenyum itu,

Namun tatapan itu semakin intens...

"How dare you?", tanya Jimin main-main, menguji nafsu makan anaknya, sebab apa yang dimasaknya kini keseluruhan kesukaan Jungkook, atau yang sebenarnya hampir semua yang dimasak Jimin adalah favorite Jungkook,

"..so damn beautiful, and make me crazy as fuck...", jawab pemuda itu disertai sedikit geraman, dan senyum miring di wajah tampannya.

Mendengar jawaban itu, lantas Jimin memandang ke depannya, dan tepat saat dua manik mata tersebut bersiborok, senyum riang di wajah manis Jimin memudar seketika,

-tergantikan oleh raut tak percaya,

Bahkan sirat terluka jelas dimatanya...

" _Apa yang...?"_

Sorry, lama up nya... Seminggu ini saya mengikuti kegiatan Osprof sebagai MaBa,,,, cieeee maba...

Semoga gak bosen gengs,,, konflik baru akan muncul soalnya...

Pye..pye..!

Revies or comment-nya duong!

 **TBC or NO?**


	9. Chapter 9

_Typo dimana-mana yeah gaes..!_

 _!Happy reading!_

 **PAST**

 _*Jika kehidupan membuat kita menangis, ingat, ada ribuan kenangan indah yang membuat kita tersenyum*_

. . . .

" _Apa yang...?"_

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Kook? Apa yang terjadi? Kamu berkelahi?", pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu Jimin layangkan lengkap dengan mimik muka paniknya.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, sorot mata tajam itu jatuh kebawah, meski dirinya tidak sedang dalam posisi menunduk.

Jimin menghela napas, sebenarnya dia cukup terkejut dan langsung emosi mendapati anak laki-lakinya mempunyai lebam di wajah. Karena pengalaman Jimin mengatakan bahwa seorang lelaki yang mendapati luka di wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa lelaki tersebut baru saja bermasalah, berkelahi lebih tepatnya.

Ingin sekali Jimin menodong, mencari tahu apa penyebab anaknya berkelahi, namun dia urung melihat respon Jungkook. Bukan Jimin tidak tegas, justru dia paham situasinya, dia mengerti bagaimana cara menaklukannya, dulu pun Jimin pernah berada di masa Jungkook, masa yang menggebu-gebu, segala emosi tidak dapat di tahan semestinya, jiwa yang labil. Jadi, Jimin melunakkan diri, nanti dia akan coba bicara baik-baik, obrolan ayah dan anak akan menjadi canggung, Jimin berpikir untuk membicarakannya seolah keduanya seorang teman sebaya, itu jauh lebih menyenangkan.

"Apa sudah di obati?", tanyanya lembut.

"Sudah", Jungkook menjawab sambil kembali menyelaraskan manik matanya pada milik Jimin. Tentu Jimin miris dalam hati melihat wajah tampan itu di hiasi ruam merah bahkan ada yang keunguan, sudut bibir yang pecah. Sayang sekali kan?

Lagi-lagi hanya menghela napas, Jimin mengangguk random,

"Baiklah, makan dulu sekarang, setelah itu mari obati lagi lukamu, _Son_ ",

Jungkook tersenyum antusias, Ah, Papanya itu terlalu lembut, dia benar-benar jadi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri membuat Papanya kecewa karena pasti dia ketahuan baru saja terlibat adu pukul, dan Jungkook tahu Papanya tidak suka hal semacam itu. Yeah, meski Jungkook memang sudah seharusnya memukul bajingan yang telah menyulut api di hatinya, asal tahu saja penyebabnya adalah...

Akh, sudahlah, biarkan dulu anak dan ayah ini menikmati makan malam mereka dengan khitmad, melihat pula jajaran masakan Jimin yang tersusun apik di atas meja menggoda sekali untuk segera di habiskan.

"Jja!", seru Jimin sudah mengangkat alat makannya. Jungkook terkekeh gemas dalam hati, siapa yang lebih muda, pikirnya. Papanya itu mirip sekali dengan anak SMP yang kesenangan akan menyantap makanan lezat, dan Jimin selalu melakukan itu setiap mereka makan malam. Suguhan termanis bagi Jungkook, lebih manis dari dessert yang seharusnya dimakan usai menu utama.

But, baru saja Jungkook mengarahkan sendok berisi kuah sup jamur itu ke dalam mulutnya yang sudah menganga lebar-

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu belajar kalimat tadi dari mana, Kook?", -jika saja suara lembut kelewat santai itu tidak menginterupsinya. Membuat Jungkook tergugu. Diliriknya takut-takut, Jimin seolah sibuk menyumpit sayur di dalam mangkuknya, padahal itu hanya peralihan dia tengah menunggu jawaban Jungkook.

GLUP,

Pemuda itu menelan ludah yang seolah membeku sebesar oats, ia sebenarnya tengah mengamati bagaimana bibir ranum nan bulat itu bergerak anggun mengunyah makanan, sendok yang dipegang Jungkook tidak jadi masuk ke mulut atau pun dikembalikan ke atas porselen. Mengambang.

"Kalimat yang mana, Pa,?", akhirnya pilihan Jungkook jatuh pada meletakkan sendoknya kembali, tertunda sudah acara menyantap makanannnya. Dia pun sadar tadi begitu kikuk menyelaraskan pertanyaan balik,

"Yang tadi, apa perlu Papa mengulangi- _NYA_?!", sambil menunjuk Jungkook dengan kedua sumpit di tangan kanannya.

Mata bulat Jungkook makin lebar, jelas dia mendengar intonasi berbeda di akhir kalimat. Bahkan keringat sebesar biji jagung jatuh dari pelipis pemuda itu ditengah-tengah ruangan yang ber-AC, _konyol_.

Baiklah, Jungkook menyerah. Melihat Papanya yang tengah memicing mata malah tidak baik untuk kondisi jantungnya.

 _Because he's so adorable... Unchh.._

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir tipis Jungkook,

"Oh ayolah Paa..aku sudah lapar, _aniway_..ekhem!-"

Jimin masih memantau,

"-kebanyakan orang mengatakan kalimat itu untuk memujji sesuatu yang _Wow! Look at this_ , masakan Papa yang terbaik!,,", Jungkook mengacungkan dua jempol disertai cengiran paling polos yang dia punya. Yang mana malah membuat salah satu alis Jimin naik,

Jungkook harap-harap cemas...

"Kebanyakan orang?", maksudnya Jimin, dia tidak mengerti atau lebih penasaran tentang bagaimana ruang lingkup putranya sebab, haruskah kalimat seperti itu digunakan untuk memuji?

" _Okay_ , di beberapa film yang aku tonton. Aku menirunya dari sana,,", pasrah Jungkook memasang muka melas,

"Aigoo...", Jimin menggeleng tak percaya, bahkan kini pandangan matanya pada Jungkook menjadi sinis.

"Aku jadi penasaran film jenis apa yang anak ini tonton?", Jimin bergumam sambil menuang air, membuat Jungkook yang baru saja menyantap sajiannya terdiam dengan pipi mengembung.

"Humh?", tanyanya meski itu juga sebuah gumaman,

"Tidak ada.. Papa cuma kepikiran buat liat isi laptop kamu siapa tau ada film dewasa yang bisa Papa tonton juga,,"

"UHUKK!"

Jungkook pun tersedak dengan tidak elitnya.

...

Dengan begitu telaten Jimin membubuhkan kapas yang telah diberi alkohol di atas permukaan luka Jungkook. Betapa Jimin meringis dalam hati membayangkan sakitnya lebam tersebut, sedang pemilik luka sendiri tak bergeming, seolah tak mengalami kesakitan apapun ketika pria di depannya terkadang sedikit menekan kapas pada lukanya. Karena Jungkook terlalu terpaku jika harus berhadapan dalam jarak dekat dengan Papanya. Wajah manis serta hembusan nafas Papanya yang beraroma lembut membuatnya bergeming.

Posisi Jimin yang duduk di atas meja sementara putranya di kursi, ya mereka berhadapan dalam posisi yang sebenarnya sangat membuat Jungkook tidak nyaman. Pernahkan kukatakan bahwa Jungkook lebih menyukai bag hug/posisi semacam itu daripada harus disuguhi langsung oleh wajah ayu nan lembut milik Jimin, sebab Jungkook takut terlalu dalam mengagumi paras itu.

"Hufft... sakit?",

Pertanyaan itu membawa kembali kesadaran Jungkook. Jimin bahkan sudah meletakkan kapasnya dan tengah berpangku tangan dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk untuk mengamati putranya.

Jungkook menggeleng patah-patah sebagai jawaban, dan setelahnya dia sedikit berpaling muka, entah mengapa dia merasa seolah tertangkap basah tengah memandangi seseorang, yaitu Jimin.

Tak lama dari itu Jungkook malah merasakan tarikan lembut oleh sebuah jari didagunya. Tentu dapat ditebak siapa pelaku tersebut. Hingga setelahnya mereka berhadapan, saling bertatapan.

Jungkook yang sedikit mendongak karena posisi duduk Papanya lebih tinggi. Manik indah itu menatapnya sendu, tidak seperti sedang menelusuri wajahnya. Jungkook tercekat karena seakan Jimin makin mendekat, membuat salah satu tangannya yang berada di sisi tubuh mengepal erat,

"Pembimbing Konseling di sekolahmu bilang, kalau kamu yang memukul duluan, umh?", pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu lembut dari bibir ranum Jimin. Meski lirih pun Jungkook dapat mendengarnya sangat jelas, dan sebenarnya itu terasa menuntut.

Memukul duluan ya?, sekarang Jungkook jadi ingat sebab yang membuatnya sampai harus menggunakan kekerasan yang sebenarnya Jimin sendiri telah mewanti-wantinya.

"Dia mengatakan hal yang membuatku marah...", jawab Jungkook terkesan acuh sambil kembali memalingkan muka, sehingga jemari Jimin yang semula bertengger di rahangnya harus terlepas, membuat Jimin sendiri tertegun sejenak.

Sungguh dia begitu penasaran, tapi...Jimin pun paling tahu tentang putranya, mungkin dia akan mencari tahu sendiri, atau.. sudahlah, yang terpenting membuat Jungkook percaya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja tanpa mendengarkan apa yang orang lain katakan. Lagipula di usia Jungkook pun, untuk merasa tersinggung akan perkataan orang lain adalah hal yang biasa, juga, Jimin dengar bahwa murid yang menjadi korban pukulan putranya itu seorang biang masalah, jadi yeaahh, mungkin bukan sepenuhnya salah Jungkook, Jimin percaya.

"Hm.. jangan diulangi lagi. Sayang wajah kamu yang ganteng ini,", ucap Jimin di sela-sela kegiatannya membereskan kotak P3K,

Jungkook mau tak mau mengulum senyum mendengarnya,,

"Aku ganteng?"

"Iya.. tapi lebih ganteng Papa,,"

Mata pemuda itu membola tak percaya,

"Huh?... Papa itu tidak ganteng, ganteng itu kayak aku,,",

 _-Papa itu cantik,,-_ tentu saja hanya Jungkook teruskan dalam hati kalimat itu,

Jimin mencebik tak terima,

"Kalau Papa tidak ganteng, tidak mungkin Papa jadi model, ha? Mau bilang apa kamu,?", balas Jimin tak mau kalah, bahkan gayanya yang berkacak pinggang seperti anak kecil yang sedang sombong-sombongan.

"Terserah...", gumam Jungkook hanya merotasikan bola matanya, dalam hati ia sedang bertaruh, bahwa jika melakukan survei pun, akan lebih sedikit orang yang mengatakan Papanya itu ganteng daripada cantik,

"Pa.."

"Humh?"

Tapi Jungkook malah diam, dan Jimin mau tak mau harus mengesampingkan kotak obat itu, sepertinya putra tunggalnya ada permintaan serius,

"Papa... berhenti jadi model, ya.."

Senyap,

Namun beberapa detik setelahnya, mata bulat Jungkook berbinar senang melihat Papanya yang mengangguki dengan mantap, karena dari sekian kali dia meminta hal yang sama, saat ini lah Jimin mau menuruti,

"Uuughh, seneng banget..", goda Jimin karena putranya itu tak kunjung menghilangkan cengiran lebarnya,

"Eh?, Papa serius nih?,,", dengan antusias Jungkook memastikan,

"Iya, kebetulan juga hari ini Papa menemui Beoji-mu untuk membahas hal itu,,"

"hahaaa, bagus, baguss... gitu dong Paaa...", dengan sumringahnya Jungkook tertawa,,

"Segitunyaa.."

"Kan aku udah bilang, Aku gak suka Papa tuh dilihat banyak orang... hahaaa.."

 _Dasar posesif,_

Sedangkan dari sudut pandang lain,

Seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi tegap dengan tubuh atletis yang hanya di balut singlet hitam tengah duduk di sebuah balkon apartement lantai 12. Pandangannya kosong, namun pikirannya membaur bersamaan kepul dari sigaret yang masih setia menyambangi belah bibir tipis-nya. Pemuda itu semakin larut, kadang kala dia juga memijit pelan pelipisnya. Agaknya ada hal rumit yang mengisi benak pemuda tersebut, sampai-sampai dia tak sadar jika ada keberadaan lain di alam apartement-nya. Malahan sekarang sosok itu seolah tengah memandang aksinya sebagai tontonan.

"Apa kali ini kamu yang diputuskan pacarmu? Sampai harus melampiaskan pada benda sialan ini,?!", sosok itu langsung mengomel bahkan begitu saja merebut bungkus rokok berserta pemantik dari tangan kekar yang pemiliknya hampir mengumpati siapa gerangan yang begitu lancang itu, jika saja yang dilihatnya tak lain adalah,,

"Noona?!,", dia sudah dalam posisi miring dengan tubuh agak menegang berhadapan dengan wanita yang di panggilnya 'Noona' itu, matanya pun membelalak kaget,

Rasanya bulu kuduk pemuda itu ikut berdiri serempak, bisa-bisa wanita itu berubah dalam mode beringas-nya... Oh, dia merinding sekarang.

"Ck, kamu bahkan hampir menghabiskannya?!", dengus wanita itu kesal sembari melempar bungkus rokok yang hanya berisi tiga batang itu kembali pada pemiliknya. Naas, pemuda itu tak berkutik...

"Noona ada disini! Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?!,", dia mengalihkan pembicaraan segera sambil menyengir tanpa dosa.

"Yak, memangnya kamu mengangkat telponku?!"

Aaah... pemuda itu menepuk jidat, ponselnya mati,

Lenguhan panjang dengan nada frustasi mengalir dari bibir si wanita yang kini bersedekap dada.

"Pulanglah ke rumah, Niel. Setidaknya ada yang mengurusmu, dan menegurmu kalau kamu jadi bajingan perokok begini. Sejak kapan, eoh?", pertanyaan terakhir di tujukkan karena dia prihatin pada keadaan pemuda yang adalah dongsaeng-nya itu.

Tidak ada jawaban, pemuda itu, Daniel. Kang Daniel, hanya memalingkan wajah melihat ke arah lain asalkan bukan wajah cemas 'Noona'-nya itu. Karena lebih mengerikkan dari apapun,

Hening membelenggu,

Wanita itu makin miris memandang betapa makin kurus adiknya, tubuh itu kelihatan besar hanya karena bisep dan trisep semata. Dia yang paling tahu bahwa adiknya banyak kehilangan berat badan.

Beruntung disana gelap, hanya remang berteman cahaya malam dari bintang. Wajah pemuda itu bahkan lengan kanannya yang terdapat bercak membiru tidak akan diketahui oleh Noona-nya.

"Dimana hyung? Apa noona membawa si 'Kembar' juga... Aaaah, aku merindukannya,,", kata Daniel tulus, membuat hati sang wanita menghangat. Tapi dengan cepat pula mood wanita itu berubah,

"Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaanku, Niel. Berceritalah padaku kalau kamu menyimpan masalah,", ujarnya lembut seraya menyentuh lengan kekar adiknya yang sebenarnya itu tepat mengenai bagian yang membiru, membuat si empu berjengit, namun berusaha biasa agar tidak di ketahui,

Senyum tipis terukir di wajah Daniel, netranya memandang pada biru-nya malam yang pekat sekaligus indah berkat bintang, dan salah satu bintang adalah kesayangan Daniel,

"Bahkan sebelum-sebelumnya masalahku lebih banyak, baru kali ini Noona memintaku bercerita,,", dia terkekeh di akhir. Hati wanita itu mencelos. Adiknya kesepian, dia tahu.

"Maaf, Noona-.."

Daniel memotongnya ceoat,

"Tidak kok, Noona jangan minta maaf. Aku tahu,",

"Kalau begitu pulanglah ke rumah, Niel, setidaknya ada-"

Lagi, Daniel memotongnya,

"Tidak akan, aku tidak mau. Noona harus lelah memintaku, karena jawabanku tetap sama,", tuturnya yakin. Wanita itu menggigit bibir,

"Kamu, membenci-nya?"

"Bagaimana dengan Noona?"

DEG,

"Tidak. Seorang anak tidak mungkin membenci ibunya,"

Di balik wajahnya yang tak terlihat oleh si wanita, Daniel mengulum senyum getir,

"Lalu kenapa? Noona selalu datang kemari terlebih dahulu, daripada ke rumah itu saat kalian kembali ke kota ini?"

Yang ditanya seketika diam, tentu bingung mau menjawab apa, sejujurnya hanya keinginan hati, Tapi kenapa hatinya ingin seperti itu, wanita itu juga tidak tahu.

Suara angin yang melintas jadi terdengar bising karena diam dari keduanya, Sampai wanita itu memilih untuk menyudahi cara membujuknya yang malah akan selalu berakhir canggung,

"Huufttt.. baiklah, tapi setidaknya jangan jadi begini Daniel. Bisakah kamu kembali menjadi dongsaeng manis-ku seperti dulu, Cutie Bunny-kuuuu..."

Daniel meringis geli mendengar kalimat di akhir,,

"-kamu terlihat menyeramkan, itu keponakanmu yang mengatakan, Niel.. Bisakah kamu jangan seperti ini lagi. Si Kembar butuh seorang panutan, Niel. Dan kamu tahu betul bahwa dua keponakan-mu itu sangat menyayangi-mu,,"

Seperti bulu halus seekor angsa tengah membelai hatinya, dia merasa bergetar kala terlintas wajah si Kembar alias keponakannya yang tak lain adalah anak dari wanita itu,

"Kali ini kenapa kamu berkelahi?!"

"NE?", Daniel terkejut,

"Kamu pikir Noona tidak tahu?",

GREPP

"AAKHH!", pekik Daniel dengan suara bass-nya, saat dia merasa tangan dengan kuku cukup runcing itu meremas bagian lengannya yang membiru,

"Bagian ini cukup bengkak dan begitu jelas terasa, lalu daritadi kamu tidak mau melihat wajah Noona-mu yang cantik ini. Aku cukup hafal tabiat-mu, Niel,,", makin diremasnya...

"AAKHHH! Iya..Iyaa... IYAA!"

Hati wanita itu melunak melihat ringisan dongsaeng-nya, akhirnya dia lepaskan juga.

"Aauww.. Gila, ini sakit sekali... Haishh!, Noona benar-benar berniat membunuhku,", gerutu-nya.

"Berhentilah berkelahi, apa kamu membesarkan otot-mu hanya untuk memukul orang-orang,,?"

"Kalau 'IYA' kenapa?"

PLAKK

"AuWW!", belakang kepala-nya pun menjadi sasaran,

"Ck..", Daniel berdecak sambil mengelus-elus bagian yang terkenal tamparan maut 'Noona'-nya,,

"Emh... Noona,,"

Tidak ada jawaban, Daniel bergidik, membatin bahwa dia tidak boleh menoleh ke belakang karena ada energi hitam disana,

"Ekhem... Aku dengar... ekhem...Noona itu, bahkan sampai sekarang, adalah... fangirl-nya... ekhem... Model terkenal, Jimmy Park,,?", begitu hati-hati, Daniel bertanya...

Seluruh atensi wanita itu seketika fokus pada Daniel, membuat energi hitam-nya pergi entah kemana. Haah, walaupun sudah menikah sekali pun jika menyangkut tentang idola-nya itu, si wanita selalu lemah.

"Kenapa kamu tanya begitu?"

Daniel menimang-nimang,

"Kabarnya Jimmy Park menikah di usia muda...dan, ekhem... sudah punya anak, seperti itu kah,,?"

Wanita itu manggut-manggut, dengan bibir mengkerut,

"Ya, dia sudah menikah, dan aku begitu patah hati waktu tahu hal itu... dia bahkan punya anak secepat pernikahannya,", bibirnya mencebik sedih. Aaah, wanita itu dulu jatuh cinta pada idola-nya sendiri,

"Aaah, jadi benar model berusia kepala tiga namun masih awet muda itu sudah punya anak. Kok, aku agak tidak percaya ya... Kalau sudah menikah sih aku percaya. dan kata-katanya anaknya sudah remaja sekarang,,,", Pancing Daniel yang sebenarnya beberapa jam lalu dia melakukan stalking dadakan tentang Jimmy Park, lewat SNS, dan fitur lain. Dia pun cukup kaget dengan usia si model ketika menikah... lalu tertera juga setahun setelahnya sang model dikaruniai seorang anak, namun tidak informasikan tentang hal apapun mengenai anak itu.

"Itu benar. Aku pikir anak dari pria yang pernah mencuri hatiku itu sudah seusia kamu sekarang,,,,,",

Sebenarnya Daniel mual, mendengar beberapa rentet kalimat yang menyelip disana. You know lah, tapi dia cukup terkejut dengan bagian akhir,

Seusia dirinya?

"Asal kamu tahu saja, Anaknya Jimmy Park itu dulu muridnya Noona waktu Noona magang pertama kali disini,,"

UHUKK!

Entah siapa yang terbatuk, bukan Daniel atau pun wanita itu... Mungkin tetangga samping. Yang pasti Daniel cukup terkejut dengan fakta baru tersebut...

Noona-nya tidak pernah cerita,,,

"Apa...Noona ingat siapa nama anak itu?"...

Wanita itu menjetikkan jari,,,

"Tentu ingat. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan mantan calon anakku... Namanya... Jeon Jungkook,,,"

DEG

", aneh bukan? Jimmy Park, tentu saja marga-nya Park, namun putranya bermarga Jeon. Tapi ku pikir itu alibi untuk menyembunyikan putranya... Pasti kan tidak nyaman menjadi anak idol... Jadi Jimmy berusaha menyembunyikan anaknya... Haaah... Kamu tahu, saat aku tahu bahwa salah satu muridku adalah anak seorang model terkenal, terlebih idola-ku, rasanya waktu itu aku ingin menculik Jungkook, lalu meminta tebusan dengan wefie bersama Jimmy Park atau kencan satu malam... auw, aku bahkan tidak peduli kalau dia punya istri di rumah.. ... Hahaaa.. Konyol kan, bukankah itu yang dipikirkan hampir setiap fans..."

"Terlalu fanatik,,", cibir Daniel.

"Eh, tapi kabarnya juga sih, istrinya meninggal, beberapa bulan setelah kelahiran putranya. Jadi, dia duda kan waktu itu.. Kok aku bodoh sekali sih...ck, seharusnya saat itu aku berusaha lebih keras lagi... bodoh. Kang Seulgi bodoh, duda sekali pun, dia tetap menawan...", oceh wanita itu berkelanjutan...

Daniel termenung, bahkan terasa seperti suasana mendadak sunyi padahal di dekatnya si 'Noona' sedang sibuk berceloteh ria, teringat akan perkelahiannya dengan Jungkook di sekolah tadi,

Sedikit banyak Daniel mulai menyadari letak kesalahannya...

"Hei, Niel... Kamu sudah menyiapkan-nya?"

"Ne?!" yang di tanya tersentak, karena sempat-sempatnya dia melamun saat sang kakak tengah membicarakan banyak hal, termasuk-

"Jangan bilang kamu lupa... Besok hari peringatan Meninggalnya Ayah. Kamu pikir apa tujuanku kesini,,,?"

"Aaah,, iya.. Memang apalagi alasanmu kesini.. Mengunjungi adik brengsek-mu, huh?", sedikit menyindir, Daniel melengos masuk lebih dulu ke dalam, diikuti Noona-nya di belakang yang memandang sendu,,

"Hey, bukan aku loh yang bilang begitu... Makanya perbaiki kelakuanmu... Kamu pikir disana ayah senang melihatmu seperti ini?"

Daniel tidak lagi menyahut, mungkin iya, tapi dalam hati,,

" _Memangnya ayah dimana?"_

. . .

Hari ini Jimin datang lagi. Di temani senja, di pinggiran sungai Han. Bukankah sudah kebiasaannya? Jadi, tak usah heran.

"Haaah...", helaan nafas pelan keluar melalui celah bibirnya. Dia merasa damai namun sesak, karena Jimin tidak pernah benar-benar merasakan salah satunya. Selalu berdampingan, antara yang menyenangkan dan menyedihkan.

Selalu ada cerita dan Jimin akan mencurahkannya, pada istri tercinta yang ia yakini telah menjadi satu bintang di antara yang indah di langit sana.

Dimulai dari perkembangan anaknya, sampai dia yang mencurigai bahwa putranya sedang mengalami masa puber. Dia terkekeh, mengingat sikap Jungkook akhir-akhir ini,

"Emosi-nya kadang naik kadang turun... huuft.. kupikir harus memaksanya untuk terbuka. Aku sedikit khawatir, Noona. Meski dulunya aku pernah melewati usia seperti Kookie, dan memang diam kadang menjadi pilihan yang baik, tapi justru itu, karena aku sudah tahu akibatnya. Dia harus bicara padaku. Noona jangan ikut khawatir ya...",

Dalam pandangan Jimin, sosok yang tengah di ajaknya bicara itu tepat duduk manis di depannya, memperhatikan setiap rentetan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan raut berbinar, nyatanya saat kesadarannya tertarik sedikit demi sedikit oleh hembusan angin sore, hatinya kembali mencelos karena bayang-bayang itu memudar dan semu. Berpendar bersama bias cahaya senja,

Pada akhirnya, Jimin akan tersenyum getir. Menerawang pada rerumputan yang bergerak mengikuti angin, bertanya apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan, bukankah tampak seperti orang gila? Lalu seperti ada suara yang menjawab... _'Hanya mencoba mengurangi beban rindu dan sepi'_...

Aneh, memang. Hatinya kosong, tapi terbebani. Dan sebenarnya beban apa yang tengah Jimin pikul sekarang ini?

Mungkin seseorang bisa menjawabnya, atau bahkan menggantikan beban itu,

Layaknya siluet seorang pria, yang tengah memandang Jimin melalui jarak. Sangat cukup untuk mengerti perasaan pria manis yang selalu datang ke Sungai Han tiap sore itu...

Hampir 3600 detik berlalu, Jimin mulai sadar dia tidak sendiri. Aaah, tentu... banyak pejalan kaki, atau sekedar penikmat alam yang menggelar tikar atau keluarga kecil dengan piknik yang kecil-kecilan pula berada disana. Tapi bukan itu... tepatnya, Jimin merasa di awasi. Perasaan yang hampir seminggu lamanya tidak dia rasakan, cukup membuatnya merasakan aman.

Kali ini, dia seperti dikuliti oleh pandangan seseorang.

Aura yang lebih intens dan terasa dekat. Jimin mulai gugup, tapi tetap tenang, karena dia cukup pintar membawa emosi-nya.

Kepalanya menengadah ke langit, seakan menikmati bahwa jingga kemerahan itu begitu memukau, dia tersenyum, menyembunyikan perasaan awas-nya, karena Jimin yakin ini terlalu dekat.

Pura-pura memandang ke sekitar, saat menoleh ke kanan, semua tampak baik-baik saja, malah menarik senyumnya kala melihat seorang balita yang tengah belajar berjalan bersama ayahnya. Sesekali terjatuh, tapi tetap tertawa, lucunyaa.

Aaa.. mungkin agak ke belakang, haruskah Jimin curiga pada sepasang nenek kakek yang kebetulan bertemu mata dengannya, dan melempar senyum ramah? Konyol. Jimin balas menyapa...

Jimin balik melihat ke depan, sedikit menelengkan kepala. Tapi rasanya belum tuntas, tatapan itu masih ada... Pasti di sebelah kiri,

Dia pun menoleh...

Normal...

Sedikit mendengus,,

"Menyebalkan... Ada apa dengan perasaanku ini sebe-"

DEG...

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Tidak, tepatnya Jimin menangkap mata itu, mengawasi dia... tajam, dan menguliti. Jimin yang menangkap, tapi sekarang seolah dia yang terperangkap...

Kenapa angin menjadi lebih kencang?

Kenapa suhunya seolah mengalami penurunan?

Kenapa.. hanya wajahnya saja yang terasa panas?

Dan kenapa... jantungnya bertalu, lebih cepat?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, hanya ditujukan pada Jimin.

Karena dia yang terpaku, membisu, saat pria itu, yang memandangnya sedang tersenyum...untuk dia..

 _Taehyung..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **I'm comeback...! Yuuuuuu**_

 _ **Sorry gengs, aku telah melebur bersama angin terlalu lama(eak). Yah, semoga kalian gak bosen sama ceritanya.**_

 _ **Btw, mau promosi dong gengs. Aku ada akun Wattpad, Narcissus_Kus_Kus .. dimana disana ada cerita ku yang gak ku post di ffn. Baru tiga kayaknya,**_

 _ **1\. Love in Music (VMIN), kumpulan drabble vmin berdasarkan judul lagu. Ratingnya nyesuaiin. Boleh request lagu gengss... ^^**_

 _ **2\. Fake Lover (Kookmin), tentang Jimin dan pacar sewaannya, Jungkook. Yang ini rate-nya kurang aman yaa.. jadi yang masih dibawah umur, dikondisikan.**_

 _ **3\. Oh! Like a Shit (Kookmin), tentang Jimin yang harus menjadi pengantin menggantikan kakaknya. Rate M gengss...**_

 _ **So, kunjungi ya gengss... mohon dukungannya..**_

 _ **Buat, work aku yang lain di ffn ini, On-going gengsss.. karena terkadang ide itu bisa buyar entah kemana.. dan reviews or comment kalian adalah penyemangat.. heheee..**_

 _ **Makasih udah yang setia bacaa...**_

 _ **Pye..pye..!**_

 _ **Revies or comment-nya duong!**_

 **TBC or NO?**


End file.
